Snapes Wife
by Sweeney Todd's Angel
Summary: What if Harry's favorite teacher turned out to be married to Snape? What about their position in the war? A nice mix of the books and the movies. Snape/OC. Newly revised and working on new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I am reposting these chapters; Combining some and fixing some grammar issues. **

**Samaria Kirby is my creation. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning class. Turn to page 195, please," Professor Samaria Kirby said with a smile.

Harry sighed as he turned his textbook to that page. This year, not only did he have to deal with being the fourth and youngest of the Triwizard Tournament, but also he had new classes. This one, Magical Healing, was one of them. This was the first year of having it and it was hard. The difficulty of the class was made up greatly with the beauty and wonderful nature of the teacher.

Professor Kirby was a young witch, perhaps 23 or 24, and had been teaching at Hogwarts since Harry could remember. This was just the first time he'd had her.

Most of the guys fancied her. If she caught them staring, she would just smile and continue teaching. She was strict in her lessons, but not to the point of humiliating a student.

_She should give Snape a few lessons,_ Harry thought.

She had been one of the few people who had believed him when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. She had even offered to help him in his classes, seeing as he had so much to deal with.

He had Hermione, of course, but Professor Kirby was just a _little_ more patient with him than Hermione.

She had quickly become one of his, Ron, and Hermione's favorite teachers. They often went to her office just to talk. Sometimes, they even had lunch with her there, as she very rarely ate in the Great Hall.

Shaking these thoughts away, Harry tried to pay attention.

It wasn't that this class was boring. It usually wasn't. It was just that they had to learn the theories of the healing spells before they could practice performing them. _That_ part was boring.

He looked around the class and smiled.

Hermione of course was hanging on every word and coping it down. Harry made a quick mental note to ask her to copy them.

The rest of the girls either loved the Magical healing teacher or completely despised her; the opinions of each shown on their faces.

Chuckling, he then looked at the dazed look on the faces of the boys. Each one adored her… until they got a grade they didn't like. But even then, after a few days they got over it and started to fawn over her again.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherins. It was in fact mostly Slytherin girls that loathed Ms. Kirby.

Harry understood somewhat why. She had a very shapely figure and wore robes to accent it. Her long, blond hair was usually worn down in waves and her make up graced her face immaculately, it brought out her blue eyes and pouting lips to perfection.

Harry shook these thoughts from his head and the people around him began to stir. Class was over.

He gathered his things and, with Ron and Hermione, walked up to the front of the class. Ms. Kirby smiled as she saw them coming.

"Hi, guys. Lunch today?" she asked.

"Sure," shrugged Ron, as if that wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

She smiled, "Come with me."

The four climbed few steps to a door off the side of her classroom that led to her office. When they all were sitting in there, she gave a flick of her wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared on her desk with a ice cold jug of pumpkin juice, along with four glasses.

"How are your studies going," she asked the trio, her American accent very obvious.

"Just wonderful. I was terrified that things would be so much harder this year," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron just groaned.

"And what subject is giving you boys trouble?" she asked.

"Potions," they said together.

Ms. Kirby smiled, "Would you like some help?"

Both boys nodded.

"Alright. I'm sure Professor Snape would be glad to."

The smiles on Ron and Harry's face dropped like a bomb and they both looked as if they were just sentenced to death.

"Something wrong?" she asked, smiling. She knew good and well what was wrong. They hadn't made it any secret about their feelings for the Potions Master.

"Are you bloody mad? Even if he agreed, he'd murder us," Ron stated.

"Or make us wish to be murdered," agreed Harry.

Their teacher just shook her head, "Boys, potions isn't my forte. And even if it were, he would be the best one the help you."

"I think we can manage," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, you two. He really isn't THAT bad," Ms. Kirby smiled as she said this.

All three, including Hermione who stayed out of it until now, rolled their eyes. Just as Ms. Kirby opened her mouth to defend him, the object of their discussion opened the door, "I need to…." He paused as he saw the three students.

After a death stare for each one, he turned to Ms. Kirby, "We need to speak."

"In a moment. I have company."

"I'll wait in your classroom," after another death glare he left.

Their teacher merely shook her head and the three looked at her as if to say _We rest our case._

"Maybe I should go see what he wants."

Ron look as if she was crazy, "Your mental. He could kill you!"

"He wouldn't do that, Ron," she replied.

"He just might, you never know," he said back.

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes, "I'll see y'all later."

After they left, she went into her classroom to talk to the potions professor.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry. You didn't make an appointment."

He shook his head. "What is so important?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," he lifted the sleeve on his left robe.

"It's darker," she said.

He nodded, "It won't be long before it burns, I'm sure.

She pursed her lips, "Have you spoken with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. When, and it's only a matter of time, the Dark Lord returns, I will become a double spy."

"Double spy?"

"While the Dark Lord will think I'm spying on the headmaster for him, I will be actually spying on him _for_ the headmaster," Snape explained.

Nodding, she then asked, " And me?"

"You… have a choice. You can either become a spy too, which would be what's expected by the Dark Lord, or we can hide you away."

"You know which one I will choose," she said crossing her arms.

"I thought so. You know you will have to prove yourself, even though you're my wife."

"I know. I want to be with you, no matter what."  
Nodding he walked up to her.

"Your not happy with my decision?" she asked, seeing his somber expression.

"Having my wife work directly under the most evil and feared wizard in centuries? No, I am thrilled," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled, "I thought so."

He shook his head at her.

"What?" she asked, "Does that mean I can tell my students I am married to one of the most feared teachers of the school?"

"No. Why would you want to?" he inquired.

"One, I want to see their face. Two, I want the boys to quit drooling in class. And three… to see their face."

"Your impossible," he scolded.

"You love me any way though."

"Unfortunately," he said.

Rolling her eyes, she popped him on the arm, "Well, they will know one day. I don't see why it's such a big secret."

"It's not. It's just not something that's any of their business," he told her.

"Well, I was going to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione… What's with that face? I wish you four could just get along!"

"When Potter stops thinking that he is all powerful and the world should bow at his feet, when Granger stops being an insufferable know-it-all, and when Weasley stops licking Potters boots, then perhaps we might."

"Urgh! All of you have ungrounded prejudices against each other and I'm sick of it! You all need to grow up!"

Snape just smirked, "That Southern accent comes out a lot clearer when you're angry, Samaria."

She gave him a death glare that gave his own a run for their money.

"Anyway, this is off the subject. I don't care that people know. I just don't want the looks and whispers," he said.

Her glare melted away into a smile, "You'll live."

"I suppose. It never was a secret really. Just…"

"Just something we never mentioned," she repeated what he'd told her a million times.

"Exactly."

"Well, I might mention it. It's been four years since we were married. And those three are the closest thing, besides you, I have to real friends," she tried to explain.

Snape shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you wish," knowing she would anyway.

She smiled and hugged him.

**~*SW*~**

It was a week or more before the three were able to get time to go back and visit their healing teacher.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking down the hall toward her office. Just as they rounded a corner Harry was thinking of asking her if he could start coming to her office for weekly tutorials and he heard the voice of Malfoy.

"Yeah, that Professor Kirby is one hot babe. That butt of hers… I would mount that my wall. And her tits, well let just say…" he didn't get the rest of it out.

Harry, not even taking the time to reach for his wand, walked right up to him and punched him straight in the nose. He could feel the cartilage smash under his fist. Malfoy, on the ground, blood gushing out of his nose, didn't even have time to rise up. Harry was on top of him punching his with everything he had.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped on Harry, then Ron on top of them. Fists and blood were flying everywhere.

"What is this?" demanded a cold voice that made everyone of them stop.

When they looked up they saw the Professor Snape's face.

"Up," he ordered.

All five got up, and stood before him. Hermione was still to the side where she was shouting at them.

"What is this about?"

None of them said anything. Harry figured Malfoy didn't have an explanation and he knew no matter what he said the Slytherins would get off, so he said nothing.

"No one? Fine, come with me," Snape led them down the hall to Professor Kirby's room.

"In!" he shouted. As they went in, Snape went into her office and came out with her.

"Oh my. What happened?" she asked as she rushed to them.

"That's what I would like to know. Now!" Snape glared at them.

Harry swallowed and looked up through his swollen eyes, "Malfoy was talking bad of Professor Kirby."

Snape eyes shot toward Malfoy, as did Ms. Kirby's. She stopped examining Ron's wounds.

"What did he say?" Snape asked, eyes still on Malfoy.

Harry fidgeted; he didn't want to repeat it, especially with _her _in the room.

"Now," growled Snape.

With a deep breath, Harry told him what he had heard. Malfoy went to deny it but stopped at the look at Snape's face. Harry had never seen him look so made. He glance over to Ms. Kirby and saw her face pink and she was looking down.

"The healing can wait," Snape said. "Slytherins with me, Gryffindors stay."

After they left, Ron scoffed, "Sure, they get off easy… again!"

"No they didn't, Ron," Ms. Kirby said as she took out her wand to repair Ron's face.

"What do you mean?" asked the red head.

"Well, Professor Snape was more furious than I have ever seen him. They won't be getting off at all. In fact, I think you just might."

Even Harry was confused. He'd seen Malfoy insult and be disrespectful to many teachers and Snape had never acted like that. He even told Ms. Kirby so. Just as he said so, Hermione came in.

Quietly, she walked over to where they stood.

"Severus won't stand for any disrespect for himself, nor me."

"Why?" Harry persisted.

"I'm his wife."

The three just stood staring at her.

"You're, you're what?" Ron demanded.

"His wife," she said simply, now moving to heal Harry.

"Why?" was all Harry could get out.

"Well, you see, he started teaching here in my second year. I absolutely loved his voice, his attitude and his gruffness. It fascinated me. So, when I graduated I came back as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey. I worked with him a lot also making healing potions. We became friends, then courted, then… well you get it."

Harry shook his head in wonder and Ron just look at her as if he _knew_ she was mental. They all knew that she had lived in America but her parents, not liking the schools there, sent her to Hogwarts.

After she finished with Harry she walked to her office, motioning for them to follow.

Still very surprised, they did without a word.

"You see, Harry. I knew your parents. I didn't say much, because you told me once that everyone was always comparing you to your father and mother. I didn't want you to think I was. Well, my parents met yours when they were here on vacation. They became close. We visited them often, and after hearing about how wonderful Hogwarts was for them, they sent me there. I spent the whole summer before my first year with them. You weren't even a year old yet. Yes, I even knew Sirius and Remus. Sirius was like a big brother to me. About the time I started school they had to go into hiding. The following Halloween, they were killed. When I became Madam Pomfrey's assistant and began working with him, he was like ice. But the more we talked, the more he began to thaw. When he found out my connection to the Potters, well, that gave us something else in common. Yes, we had different views of them, but it was a conversation topic. One thing led to another and after a year or so we were married."

The teenagers were still silent. Hermione had a dreamy expression on her face, Ron, one of disgust, and Harry of confusion.

"So, you were close to my parents?" he asked.

"Not as much as Sirius or Remus, but yes. Yes, I know about Sirius and his innocence. I'm sorry I haven't said anything; I just didn't the first words out of my mouth to you to be 'I knew your parents'. And, you all know Severus; we didn't make a big announcement when we were married so not many people know. It's not a big secret or anything; he just likes his privacy' as he puts it."

Harry, despite the fact the he really didn't want to, understood. He could also appreciate the irony; his favorite teacher and least favorite teacher were married. Ron on the other had looked as though he didn't know her.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked him.

Shaking himself out of whatever stupor he was in he asked, "But your last name isn't Snape."

"Oh, it is. I just go by Kirby, my maiden name, here. It would be too confusing to have two Professor Snapes," she explained.

After a few cookies she made appear, she walked the three to the door. Before they left, however, she hugged Ron and Harry, "Thank you for defending me."

They both blushed and nodded as they left.

**~*SW*~**

The next few months flew by. Halloween came and went. Soon, Christmas was in the air. The Yule Ball was announced. Students were in a flurry, talking about it. Each house was gathered and taught how to dance.

Samaria smiled as she walked with Severus in the dungeons.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"No it's not. It's wonderful. It's going to be fun!"

He grunted and continued to a large classroom with nothing but Slytherins and a phonograph. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who stood in the back, had healed but it was a lengthy process. Aside from the 50 points each taken, they had to let their wounds heal naturally (other than Malfoys crushed nose, it had to be regrown, all the cartilage was shattered) only using a potion that stung to fight infection.

"Regrettably, the Yule Ball is in fact a ball and requires dance. I have asked Professor Kirby to assist me in teaching you the traditional dance," Snape said.

With a flick of his wand the music started and he held out his hand for her. She took it and they began to dance. After a few snickers from the students (that were quickly silenced by Snape's glare) Samaria finally stopped him.

"Maybe we should let the students try now," she suggested.

"Very well. Pair up."

"Mr. Malfoy," Ms. Kirby said and Malfoy looked up, startled. "Would you come here please?"

Very reluctantly Malfoy made his way to the front as the rest of the Slytherins paired up.

"You will be my partner for this go around," she said with a smile.

Looking at her suspiciously, he took her hand as the music began. Snape stood in the back against the wall, observing.

After a few turns around the room Malfoy became confident that she wasn't going to get him back for what he said and relaxed, and tested his luck.

"So, there are rumors about you and Professor Snape going around," he said.

"Really? What kind of rumors?"

"That you two are shagging because of the way he acted when Potter and I fought over you."

She quirked a brow at him and chuckled, "I wonder who started something like that?"

Malfoy glanced away for a moment, than asked, "Well, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Malfoy missed the next step in the dance, causing her to trip on him and fall in the floor. With a quick look at Snape, who didn't notice, he helped her up and continued the dance.

"What," he hissed.

Ms. Kirby, slightly limping now, asked, "Well, what else should I do with my husband?"

Though boy's mouth dropped, he didn't however miss a step in the dance. Laughing at his expression she said, "Close your mouth before you swallow a bee."

Quickly recovering his composure, Malfoy asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? I love him."

"But, but you hot! You could have anyone you wanted!" he exclaimed.

"I have who I wanted," she replied.

Just then the music stopped and they were dismissed. Samaria walked up to Snape and stood, waiting for the complaints she knew were to come. And they did.

"This is a waste of time. I don't see why they made us do this unnecessary work," he growled.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, surely? You really hate dancing with me so?" she teased.

He glared at her, "You know perfectly what I mean. If we must have a ball it should be up to the student to learn the dance, not the teachers."

"Humph. It didn't kill you. And besides, I had an interesting conversation with Draco."

"About?"

She looked up at him (she only came to his shoulder), "There's a rumor going around that we're, um… what was the word he used? Um… shagging. That we were shagging."

Severus was just taking a drink of water and when he heard what she said spit it back into the glass and started coughing.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," she snickered at the look on his face.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

Severus ran his hand over his face.

"I told him we were married. You have a problem with that?" Samaria crossed her arms.

He sighed, "No. Of course not."

"Good," she smiled and took his arm to lead him out of the room and he rolled his eyes.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm fixing some problem areas in the story that I noticed while I was reading over it. Mostly grammatical errors and such. I would love to find a beta and if you would be interested pleeeease PM me. I need one desperately. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Samaria Kirby is of my own mind. Everything else is the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. **

**Chapter 2**

"I don't see why you can't just let her dress herself. She isn't helpless," Severus complained for the tenth time as he walked into the bathroom in their quarters.

Samaria was gathering her makeup, hair accessories, and anything else she thought she would need.

"I promised I would help her. She doesn't do this kind of thing often."

"Often? Try never. I've been waiting for that mop of hers to catch on fire in potions for years," he retorted.

"That's horrible! You know Hermione is the smartest one in that class, in her whole year of that matter, and you criticize her looks. Would you like to know what the children say about _you _behind your back?"

He just mumbled something incoherently.

Setting down her bag, she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, "Just because I find you extremely attractive doesn't mean everyone else does. Besides, this is a special night for all the students. I want to help her as much as I can."

With that she collected her bag and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at the ball," she said, lifting the dress robes she would wear and leaving.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as she looked in the mirror.

Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. She looked as if she couldn't believe who was staring back at her.

"You look beautiful," Ms. Kirby said over her shoulder.

"Thanks to you," breathed Hermione, still mesmerized.

"Oh, Honey. It helps a great deal when you have someone beautiful to work with."  
Hermione turned around and gave her a hug.

"Viktor Krum is going to be the envy of the ball."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. Now, help me with my hair," Ms. Kirby said as she took a seat at the vanity in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Fortunately, the other four girls who shared this room with Hermione went into town to have their hair done 'professionally'.

"Me help you? I'm not so good, and you can usually see," muttered Hermione.

"Oh, it's not hard. I'll tell you what to do and you just do it."

Under the instruction of Ms. Kirby, Hermione picked up the curling rod and began to curl her long blond hair.

"Where did you learn this stuff?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, every summer when I would go home, I would be very actively involved in the local theatre. I helped with every play and the ones I didn't act in I did hair and make up. Oh, here," she stopped her explanation to show the girl how to roll it properly, then continued.

"Practice made… well not perfect, but I'm better at it than I was ten years ago."

"You can act?"

"Yes. I absolutely love it. I was told I was good, but I didn't want to take the chance of trying it for a living and failing. Didn't really care for the idea of being a starving artist, so I went into what I was good at AND could make a living, healing."

Hermione nodded as she continued to curl her hair. Afterwards, she helped her teacher pile the golden locks on top of her head and pin it with tendrils hanging down. After putting on makeup, Ms. Kirby helped Hermione into her dress robes and Hermione helped her. They each added some perfume (wizard perfume that didn't fade for quite a while) for a finishing touch. By the time they had finished all of this it was time for the ball. As they headed down to the common room in the Gryffindor Tower Ms. Kirby asked, "So, have you told Ron and Harry who you were going with?"

"No! They would take the mickey out of me if I did!" she insisted.

Samaria wasn't sure what 'take the mickey out' was exactly, but knowing Ron and Harry, got the gist.

As they reached the staircase that lead to the Great Hall, Ms. Kirby leaned over and said, "This is your night, make a grand entrance Cinderella."

Samaria stepped back on the next to the last landing and let Hermione finish the rest of the decent alone, hoping Ron saw her as she floated down like an angel.

She saw between them what Ron and Hermione seemed to miss. Harry seemed to notice somewhat but, being a boy, Samaria didn't fault him too much on not paying attention to those things.

After ten minutes, Samaria walked down into the Great Hall. She immediately started searching the room for Severus.

Usually, she had no problem finding him with the black hair and clothing, he stood out in most gatherings. Tonight, though, most of the guys were wearing black, with the exception of poor Ron (what was his mother thinking?).

Finally, she found him. To her surprise, he had already noticed her from across the room and was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, but from that distance she couldn't tell what it was.

As he got closer, she saw what it was. Adoration.

When he reached her, she saw that he took her appearance in again, top to bottom, and then back up.

The rich blue robes she had chosen brought out her eyes, but other than that they really were not all that special. Maybe they hugged her curves a little more and flared a little more at the bottom, but not enough to spark what was in his eyes.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Samaria blushed at what he said was going to happen as soon as he got her out of there and slapped his shoulder.

"Hush! Someone might hear you!"

"Well, they already know what goes on behind our closed doors thanks to you," Severus said with a raised brow.

"Not my fault!"

"I'm sure," was his only reply as he put his hand on her lower back and steered her to where the teachers were standing.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape. You look beautiful," Albus said.

"Oh. Thank you. And please, I keep telling you to call me Samaria."

"Yes, but every time I say 'Mrs. Snape' it reminds me that: 1) Severus is finally married, and 2) that you are taken," he replied as he kissed her hand.

She knew he didn't mean anything by it, he was just an old charmer.

Professor McGonagall came up and said, "The champions are ready." With that Albus signaled the band.

The four champions and their escorts came onto the floor and began to dance, albeit Harry somewhat reluctantly.

Hermione, however, looked like she was having the time of her life.

Samaria looked around for Ron, and it didn't take long to find him with his red hair. He stood in the circle that surrounded the dancers and he looked very sulky.

Samaria snickered behind her hand.

Prompted by her laugh, Severus asked, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

She had already confided her suspicions to him so she told him what she had seen.

Shaking his head he said, "You are going to stay out of it and let them manage their lives themselves, aren't you?"

"Me? Interfere? I'm surprised at you Severus. You should know me better than that."

"I do. That's why I asked."

She laughed, and in an attempt to avoid his question, pulled his arm toward the dance floor to follow Albus and Minerva.

When he resisted, she pouted her lips and looked up at him.

"You know that doesn't work on me," he said.

"I know but this does. If _I'm _not please tonight on this dance floor, _you_ won't be pleased later on," she whispered.

Sighing, he said, "You are evil. I think you might be a Death Eater in your spare time."

She laughed and led him onto the dance floor. After a few dances with him, one with Albus, and to her surprise Draco even came up for one; she walked over to get a drink.

While she was there, she overheard Hermione and Ron going at it. Wanting to step in if it got bad, she didn't want anything to ruin Hermione's night, she listened.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort." she heard Hermione tell Ron.

"Well, that's—I mean, that's just completely off the point." was Ron's reply.

Then Ron saw Harry.

"Harry," he exclaimed.

Hermione then turned on Harry.

"Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed, both of you," she said before Harry could get a word out.

"They get scary when they get older," she heard Ron tell Harry as they started up the stairs.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione screamed in tears, causing both boys to run off.

As Hermione sat on the stairs and pulled off a shoe, Samaria walked up to her and sat down.

"What's wrong, Darling?" she asked.

"Oh, Ms. Kirby! Ron is such a git!" with that Hermione buried her head in her teachers lap and sobbed.

"There, there. I know. Boys can be so insensitive. I'm afraid that's part of life, dealing with their insensitivity."

"But why do I have to care what he thinks?"

After a bit of thought, Ms. Kirby said, "My dear, we can't help who we love or even who we like. It just happens. When a boy and girl are the best of friends for so long, it's bound to happen."

With that, Hermione cried harder.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." With that Ms. Kirby lifted the distraught girl up and help her up the stairs.

"Samaria," Severus said behind them.

She turned and said, "I'll be along soon. I need to talk to Hermione."

He gave one nod and headed for the dungeons.

"Oh! I've gotten make up all over your robes," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Hun. I doubt I'll ever need to wear them again anyway," Samaria said as she helped Hermione up and led her upstairs.

**~*SW*~**

It was after three in the morning, as Samaria crept through the castle to her and Severus' chambers. She hoped he wasn't too put out things didn't go as he planned.

When she finally reached their bedroom, she saw he was already asleep.

Very quietly she undressed and crawled into bed next to him. When he didn't stir she knew he was either asleep or mad. Asleep, she hoped.

Turning on her side, she thought of the past few hours. After she had gotten Hermione calmed down, she had gone to leave, only to run into Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Harry what are you doing up?" she asked. _

"_Couldn't sleep, too much drama," was the reply._

_Samaria walked over and sat with him in front of the fire. She then asked, "Ron and Hermione?"_

"_Yes and no. I actually understand Hermione's point, but I didn't tell Ron that. He'll figure it out one day… hopefully." He paused. "Can I tell you something and you not tell anyone else?" _

"_You know y'all can trust me, Harry," she replied._

"_Well, I think I like Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw, but when I finally got up the courage to ask her to the ball someone else had already beaten me to it. And what's worse, it was Cedric! So, I asked Parvati and Padma Patil to go with Ron and me. Neither of us wanted to dance and so now they're made at us, which isn't that big of deal to me, someone's_always_ made at me. Why not them? But anyway, I had to sit and watch Cho dance with Cedric, then get chewed out by Hermione, and then listen to Ron!" Harry sighed. Samaria smiled at him. _

"_Harry…"_

Samaria woke with a start. What woke her? She heard the shower turn on and realized it was Severus.

Knowing that she'd never go back to sleep, Samaria rose and dressed.

By the time the shower stopped, she was already in the living room waiting to walk to the Great Hall with him.

Severus walked out and continued to walk right past her and out the door.

_He must be mad_, she thought.

Sighing she followed, deciding not to bother him until he got over this.

Samaria grunted as she plopped down in her chair for dinner in the Great Hall two days later.

_He is so stubborn!_ she thought.

Severus still hadn't spoken to her. Whether he liked it or not, the next time she saw him she was going to get him to talk to her.

He didn't show up for dinner, so afterwards she went looking for him. After searching all of his usual places, Samaria finally found him in a random hallway in the school.

"Severus, we need to talk."

He kept walking, acting as if she hadn't spoken.

"Severus," she said more severely, grabbing his arm. Finally he turned to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"Perhaps."

"That's childish! You could at least talk to me!" she said, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"You could at least make time for your husband," was his angry reply, his cool demeanor gone, replaced with fiery anger.

_Good,_ she thought. _I can handle arguing better than being ignored._

"I make time for you, but it _all_ doesn't have to be about you!"

"How dare you put words in my mouth! That is not what I said!" he said his voice steadily rising. No one could infuriate him and make him lose his temper like this woman, not even Harry Potter.

"It's what you thought!" she retorted, her volume matching his.

Since most all of the students had stayed behind during holidays to attend the ball, the hallways were fairly full and those close enough to hear turned to watch the argument unfold.

"Oh, so now you're skilled in Legilimency! Tell me, what am I thinking now?"

"Don't start. You're just mad because you didn't get what you wanted last night!" she snapped.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT SEX!" he said in an extremely loud voice. As soon as he said it, he realized just how loud. Looking around at the students, some laughing, some shocked, he took her arm and led her to their quarters in the dungeon.

"That is exactly what this is about," she insisted on the way, but he refused to say anything else until they were behind closed doors.

The second the door in their chambers were shut Samaria demanded, "What is it about then?"

"Those three, Potter, Granger, and Weasley! You spend more time _helping_ them with their petty problems than even speaking with me!"

"That's not true," she insisted.

"Oh, is it not? Every day during lunch, where are you? After dinner? Before the Yule Ball, where did you go? And after? I barely see you. Why else would I be making up excuses to come to you office so often?"

Samaria stood there, stunned. Had she really been spending so much time with them? They had just grown so close, and she loved helping them. All three of the kids were the same age difference from her that Severus was. Ten years both ways.

But… maybe she had been neglecting Severus. He's not the most open person in the world, so when she had found some other than him under fifty to talk to she jumped in feet first, never once thinking of how he would feel.

She knew he despised Harry, so all of the little comments he made; she hadn't really given them any thought.

She just had a horrible thought. Severus was once in love with Harry's mother, Lily. He feels that he lost her to James. How must he feel, thinking he was losing his wife to James' son?

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize."

That seemed to surprise him. Samaria usually didn't back down from an argument, whether she was wrong or not.

Severus walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. That was his way of showing her she was forgiven.

Hugging him back she said, "I won't stop being their friend all together, but I will slacken up on the time I spend with them."

"That's all I ask," he murmured into her hair.

Smiling she reached up and kissed him.

"So, I'm forgiven," she asked, coyly?

"Perhaps, I may need a little persuasion," catching her tone.

"Then come, Professor. I shall persuade you."

**~*SW*~**

The next day, Samaria and Severus found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"You are here because, as you both know, it is only a matter of time before Voldemort returns," he said.

Like most everyone else in the wizarding world, Samaria winced at his name. Severus, though did not say it, was used to the name.

"Severus has informed me that his Dark Mark grows ever darker, and so does Karkaroff's. Samaria, you wish to spy for our side, am I correct?" the headmaster asked.

She nodded.

"Severus, you must teach her Occlumency. She must be able to hide her thoughts from her new master."

"I will," he answered.

"Good," was Dumbledore's reply. "Start as soon as you can. I fear we have little time."

"Yes, sir."

"Next week, I will hold the first meeting of The Order of the Phoenix in 13 years. I want you two to be present. I will give to the date and location to you before then."

"Order of the Phoenix?" asked Samaria.

"An organization I started when Voldemort (wince from Samaria) was last in power. I think now would be a good time to start it back up."

She nodded.

"Now, you two go and enjoy the holiday. It might be the last real one for a while," Dumbledore somberly said.

As they left his office, neither said a word.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Samaria finally asked.

"Yes. Do you know what you're getting in to?"

"Not exactly, of course. But, then again, whoever does?" was the reply.

Severus nodded and led his wife to their room to begin their first of many lessons.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Nothing brightens my day like a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samaria Kirby is mine. Everything else is J..**

**Chapter 3**

"You've got to clear your mind and close it. God, Samaria! We've been at this for hours!" Severus sat and rubbed his hand over his face.

This was the seventh lesson they'd had and he was still getting into her mind.

"I'm trying!"

"You can be so stubborn and hard headed. I thought this would be simply for you."

"I really am trying," she insisted.

With a sigh, he rose. "Again," he said. "One, two, three, _Legilimens!"_

He saw Samaria on the stage in front of hundreds of people. He saw her leaning over a potion, hoping he would notice her. He saw her first kiss.

"That was a memory I hadn't seen before," he said.

"It's one you should have know I'd have. I wasn't exactly at amateur when I met you," she replied, rising from the floor.

"You were at some things," he quipped and she blushed.

"Let's go. I'm ready."

"Very well, _Legilimens!_"

He saw her in another actor's arms. He saw her crying over her parent's death. He saw her dancing with him at the Yule Ball.

Again, she was on the floor.

"Urgh!" she exclaimed.

Samaria stood. "Again!" she demanded and Severus complied.

He saw her taking her OWLS He saw her standing with him on their wedding day. He saw…

Before he knew it, he was on his back. Luckily the couch was behind him and broke his fall.

Samaria looked up at him from the floor, breathing heavy.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

"Somewhat," he replied. "I saw a few memories, but not as many as usual. You didn't have to shove me out so brutally, though."

"Sorry," she said and rose.

This went on for another hour. When they had decided to quit, she had managed to block him from staying in her mind for more than a few seconds.

"Tomorrow, we will work on keeping me out completely," he said.

"Tomorrow is the meeting of The Order of the Phoenix," was the reply.

"No matter. We can continue the next day."

Smiling at her progress of the night, Samaria looped her arm through his and headed to bed.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria's stomach was doing flips as they entered Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

_Who all would she see that she would know? Minerva? Remus?_ she thought.

She followed Severus, who followed Dumbledore into the kitchen. There were already a few people in there. As Samaria scanned faces, some familiar, some not, she spotted a face that she had not seen in years. He was older and hairier, but had the same handsome, cocky smile.

"Sirius?" she said in surprise.

Sirius was standing to the side, unlike most people who were sitting around the table talking, and looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

With a big smile on her face she walked up to him and asked, "You don't remember the little sister you never had?"

"Samaria?" he asked?

She nodded and he laughed. They hugged each other, Sirius picking her up and twirling her around.

After he set her down he said, "You've grown up!"

"That happens," she said.

"You're very beautiful just like your mother."

Samaria blushed and he just grinned.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

Before she could speak, Severus came up beside her and said, "I do."

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius spat.

This time it was Samaria who cut in, "His name is Severus and he's my husband."  
She couldn't miss the smirk on Severus' face any more than she could miss the look of horror on Sirius'.

"Why?" he asked, the disgust evident in his voice.

_Why does everyone say that?_ she wondered.

"I love him, perhaps," she replied.

Sirius was still looking at her as if she'd lost her mind when Dumbledore asked everyone to take a seat.

After the meeting, Severus asked to speak with Dumbledore privately. When they left, Sirius came back up to Samaria.

"Hey, Sam. That was a quite a shock you gave me."

She just smiled at him, feeling a little nostalgic hearing her old nickname. He was the only one who ever called her that.

"So, how long you two been… uh, married," he asked slowly, looking as if the question left a bad taste in his mouth.

"About five years. Why do you gotta be so mean."

He chuckled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That southern accent is horrible. You've been in Britain all these years and still haven't gotten rid of it."

Samaria slapped him on the arm, though laughing with him. When she was a child, that was the main thing he teased her about, often mimicking her.

"I'm sorry I can't have your proper speaking skills," she said in her best over done British accent.

Sirius laughed even harder this time, "Don't. I don't want you butchering ours as you have yours."

"Very funny. So, how have you been, really?" she asked, growing serous.

He grew somber as well, "Well, Azkaban is no picnic. But since I've gotten out I've been pretty well. I'm corresponding with Harry, too."

"I know," she replied.

"How do you… wait. It makes since now. Ms. Kirby, huh? He's mentioned you a few times."

"Yeah. We've become close. And I know what you're going to say. I like the name Snape just fine, it would be confusing, though, with two 'Professor Snapes'."

"I guess you're right," he looked around the now empty kitchen and walked over to sit on top of the table. Samaria followed and stood beside him.

"You know, I've wondered what happened to you after I went to Azkaban, but marring Sniv..." he stopped at a look from her and rephrased himself, "Snape. Marring Snape was the last thing I would have guessed."

"People find love in strange places," was all she said.

"Well, I don't think you can get much stranger than that," Sirius muttered.

"You two are like children! You talked about him just like he did you when they were hunting you after you escaped."

"What did he say?"

"Oh no. I'm not opening that can of worms," she insisted.

"You know," he said wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder, "I've missed my little sister."

She leaned in and hugged him, "Well, I've missed my big brother."

"How sweet. The teacher and the felon, perhaps I should come back later," Severus sneered as he enter the room to see them hugging.

"Oh, Severus. You know it's not like that, so don't start," Samaria said walking over to stand with him.

"Hmm," was all he said as he glared at Sirius, the other glaring right back.

"Maybe we should go," she suggested. Walking to Sirius she gave him a goodbye hug.

Samaria didn't, however, miss the smug look Sirius gave her husband as she hugged him. She went back to stand with Severus, fully expecting to leave, when he grabbed her and dipped her back.

He then gave her a kiss that took her breath away. When he finally pulled back, Severus gave Sirius a smirk as he turned and left.

Looking between the two, still trying to regain her breath, Samaria followed.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samaria Kirby is my creation, everything else is J..**

**Chapter 4**

Christmas holidays were over and classes resumed. Things went about as normal, well as normal as things got for Hogwarts.

Harry began to worry about his second challenge and Samaria did what she could to help him. Every time she opened the golden egg he had won from the dragon and that horrible screeching noise came, she would have a headache for the rest of the day. Even so, she did her best to help.

This wasn't her only concern. Severus was convinced someone has been stealing from his stores. While things had gone missing here and there, Samaria didn't give it much thought. But he was determined that it was Harry and the 'other two' as he called them, and that he _would_ catch them.

Therefore, she didn't give it too much thought when Severus got up in the middle of the night to go check on a little noise.

"It was just Peeves. Go back to sleep, Baby," she said sleepily, turning over on her other side.

"I'll be back," was all he said as he left.

_He can be so paranoid,_ she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

**~*SW*~**

BANG!

Samaria jolted awake and sat up in bed at the sound.

Severus stormed in the room, using his wand to light the candles as he went. He sat down on the bed in a huff.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still trying to wake up.

"Potter was out of bed," he answered, each word dripping with venom.

"And you took a million points from Gryffindor, so you should be happy."

"No! I didn't, I didn't even catch him," he spat.

"What? Then how do you know he was out of bed," she asked.

"Filch heard the noise too and when I found him he was holding one of the golden eggs each of the champions got. He said it was that bloody Peeves stealing. Then Moody came and stuck what is left of his nose in our business! Accused me of hiding things in my stores! Even threatened me! Said he would _love_ to meet me in a dark corridor. He all but said I was still a Death Eater and Dumbledore was a fool to trust me. Then he spotted a parchment, it was that map Potter has. I _know_ that was his egg. He was there under his Invisibility Cloak! When I said as much, Moody accused me of being the one setting Potter up! It's all a conspiracy!"

After his rant, he flopped back on top of the covers. Samaria rolled over and rapped her arms around him.

"It's always a conspiracy, Dear," she said.

"Well, I didn't mean _conspiracy_. Just that Potter always worms his way out of everything and everyone helps him!"

"I know. Everyone favors him for no reason," she crooned.

"Don't patronize me," he muttered, glaring at her.

"I'm not," she laughed.

"Yes, you are. You want to make me sound ridicules by twisting my words."

"I would never do that," she insisted.

"You wouldn't lie either, would you?"

"No!" she looked taken aback.

"Stop it. You're not that good," he said, rolling over to face her.

"Yes, I am," she muttered.

"I can tell when you acting and when you serious."

"I know," she sighed and snuggled closer.

Severus reached over for his wand, still put out by the night's events, but willing to let it go for a bit. He turned out the lights.

**~*SW*~**

The next day, Harry came to Ms. Kirby's office.

"I know what the egg means!" he said, the paused. "Well, kind of."

"What?" she asked, very much intrigued.

He then told her of his night's adventures. Cedric had told him to go to the prefect's bathroom and take a bath. That it would somehow help him with the egg. He put the egg under the water and went under with it. He told her that it said something like, _we'll take what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, _and _we cannot sing above the ground._

"Mermaids, and I'll have an hour to find what they'll take from me," he said.

Nodding, she asked, "So you can hold your breath for an hour?"

His expression dropped, "No. I got to figure something out. Hermione is at the library now, I'm on my way to meet her."

He looked nervous about something, something other than the task.

"What is it, Harry?" Ms. Kirby asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. I was under my Invisibility Cloak and heard Snape and Moody talking. He said that Dumbledore had given Snape a second chance, and I was wondering… what was his first chance and how did he blow it?" he asked.

_Severus was right, but Moody must not have come out and said 'Death Eater'. Harry doesn't know what he was,_ she thought.

"I can't tell you that, Harry," she said.

"Didn't think so, but I had to ask."

She smiled at him as he left and wished him luck.

**~*SW*~**

A few days later, after the Black Lake challenge was over, and Samaria was in the middle of her fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class when it hit her.

She was in the middle of a sentence and she felt a surge come up her throat.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, and with her hand over her mouth she ran out the door.

Ten minutes later, when she returned she said, "Class, I'm not feeling well today. You're dismissed early."

Everyone rose, talking loudly and began to leave.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past her desk they stopped.

"You all right?" asked Ron.

"I'll be fine. I guess my breakfast didn't agree with me," she replied.

Nodding, the boys began to walk off. Hermione, however, lingered.

Leaning over Ms. Kirby's desk she said with a smile, "Sure it couldn't be something else."

"Like what?"

"Can't you think of anything?" she persisted.

Catching her meaning and blushing, Samaria said, "I can assure you, that is quite impossible."

"I wouldn't be so sure," was the reply and she left.

Samaria sat there thinking. She couldn't be pregnant. The car wreck that had killed her parents when she was 17 had left her in a coma for two weeks. The doctors, muggle and wizard, said she'd never be able to have children because of the damage.

Severus was perfectly fine with that. He always said two hundred a day was more than enough for him.

It was partly the reason she'd chosen teaching over acting. She loved children and wanted them, somehow, in her life.

Shaking her head, she walked to her cabinets for a stomach-soothing potion. Her hand paused over the lavender bottle.

_Was it really possible? _she thought.

With a sigh she closed the doors over her medication potions and went to visit Madam Pomfrey.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria sat alone in her office later that day. It was dinnertime, but her stomach still couldn't handle anything. She closed her eyes and swallowed the nasty potion Madam Pomfrey gave her to settle it.

Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

A baby?

She should be thrilled. Any other time she would be, but the thought of the Dark Lord loomed in her thoughts.

When she left the medical wing, Samaria immediately headed for the dungeons to tell Severus. When she had gotten there, she found him in his office talking to Dumbledore. When she entered, he'd had his left sleeve pulled up showing his Dark Mark. It wasn't usually visible, not until lately it had become a very light gray, but now it was a deep gray.

Samaria had apologized for interrupting and left.

Now, she sat alone not knowing what to do. She had been ready to give her life for the service against the Dark Lord, but now there was another life involved.

Severus would surely still do his job, be a spy, but her… He would expect her to go into hiding with the baby. If anyone knew she was his wife, and they did, then the Dark Lord would find out and expect her to be a Death Eater too. If not, he would make Severus kill her. Samaria knew he had always liked seeing how far his servants would go for him. So, she would have to fake her death.

She couldn't do that; hideaway while the rest of the world was fighting.

But what other choice was there? If she got killed, the baby would die.

Samaria, setting her elbows on her desk, put her face in her hands.

_Why now?_ she thought.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

It was Hermione, "I saw there was a light under the door and wanted to check on you."

Smiling, she replied, "You are indeed the brightest witch of your age."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about my symptoms," she explained.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ms. Kirby said with little enthusiasm.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Well," she quickly thought of something to say. "The baby isn't coming at the best time, to say the least. Also, Severus never wanted children and we thought I couldn't have any."

"Oh, but Professor Snape will want one now that you're pregnant, right?" she asked.

Ms. Kirby merely shrugged and then asked, "You haven't mentioned your suspicions to anyone have you? I haven't told Severus yet, and don't want it gettin' around."

"No, no one."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course," Hermione said. "So… do you have any names picked out?"

Samaria sat in her living area, waiting for Severus. Finally, he came in from dinner.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sit down. We have to talk," she said, making room for him on the couch.

As he sat, Severus looked in her eyes. She knew he was performing Legilimency, as he always did when he thought something was wrong with her. She, however, closed off her mind as he taught her. She had finally perfected Occlumency, but still needed work in Legilimency.

Sitting, he asked, "What is it."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "We're going to have a baby." Samaria held her breath this time, searching his face for a reaction.

First, shock registered on his face. Then, he looked into her eyes to see if it were true.

_As if I'd joke about something like this,_ she thought and opened her mind.

Seeing her memories, more profound shock settled over his features.

"A baby?" he whispered.

She nodded, not pushing him for more. Samaria, herself, didn't know what to feel. It was joy, fear, disappointment, excitement, and dread all in one.

Severus fell back against the couch and said again, "A baby."

She just sat, waiting for the shock to wear off.

It didn't take long. He rose up again and asked, "I thought you couldn't have children."

"Obviously, they were wrong," was her only reply.

"Obviously," he muttered, and then nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

He looked at her and smiled, "We're going to have a baby."

With a sigh of relief, Samaria flung herself into his arms. A big piece of her apprehension was Severus' reaction.

After holding her a moment he pulled back and asked, "And you've been checked out by Madam Pomfrey? Is everything alright?"  
Nodding, she said, "Everything's perfect. I'm only about two months along."

"Really? But then why were you not at dinner? You have to eat even more, now!"

"No, no. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to settle my stomach. It's made for pregnancies and she said that it would be ample supplement for the baby and me until my stomach responds to it. It should only take a day or so," she replied, laughing.

Suddenly, Severus' rare smile disappeared.

Now, she thought, the Dark Lord issue. No problem… _yeah right._

"We'll have to hide you. You can't spy for Dumbledore like this."

"I've been thinking about that," she confessed. "I think I have a solution."

"If it's anything other than you going into hiding, then you can forget it."

"Just listen! I can't be the only 'Death Eater'…"

"You're not one yet!" he interrupted.

"Let me finish! I can't be the only one to have been pregnant while serving him, can I?" she asked.

"No, but _you_ will not be serving him," he said.

"Answer my question!" she insisted.

Severus simply folded his arms and leaned back, saying nothing.

"Answer me now, Severus Snape!"

Glaring at her, he said nothing.

"I'm not stupid. Narcissa was a Death Eater, you already told me that. She had to have been pregnant with Draco during the Dark Lords reign."

When his glare sharpened, Samaria knew she was right.

"Okay! So, Draco is still here and other than being spoiled to death and raised by a pair of Death Eaters is perfectly normal."

"You're not going to drop this are you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Severus sighed and said, "Yes. The Dark Lord tended to take special care of Death Eaters that were pregnant or who had a wife that was. He wanted to be able to train a generation up from birth and have followers more loyal to him than those present were. He didn't get a chance though, before any of the children got old enough to even own a wand he had been defeated."

"So, I would be fine!" she said.

"Yes, I think having my pregnant wife in front of the most evil and powerful wizard in centuries would be my exact definition of 'fine'," he replied, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Severus," Samaria said, scooting closer to him.

He could see her intent and moved as far from her as the couch allowed, but eventually he was cornered.

"You know I couldn't live in hiding. Do you want our child raised by an insane hermit?" she pouted.

"Yes, at least the child would _have_ a mother."

Sitting back, she said, "Fine. I'll go into hiding. I'm sure Sirius would love some company anyway. That's were Dumbledore mentioned that I would go, if I were to go into hiding. The baby would even have a male role model there, all the time."

Samaria knew she was hitting below the belt, but after Hermione had left, she had spoken with Dumbledore. He thought that her pregnancy would insure her safety. The Dark Lord would love to have a new generation of Death Eaters already on the way. And if Dumbledore thought she would be safe, so did she.

The look in Severus' eyes was mutinous. "Black will have nothing to do with my child," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, he can't very well help it if we're in the same house," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly shut her mind. He didn't need Legilimency to figure out her game.

"You are one conniving, manipulating, little…"

"Princess, whom you love dearly and trust she'll do what's right and still protect your child?" she asked.

With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes, "Now I see why you were in Slytherin. Everyone has always wondered. I found out real fast, especially after I married you."

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. She knew she had won.

"Would you love me any other way?"

"It's possible," he muttered, and she kissed him.

**~*SW*~**

Ms. Kirby smiled as she walked out of her office and into her classroom. Severus may not have liked the idea, but she was adamant about telling her classes about the baby.

"Good morning," she told her fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins.

"Good morning," some murmured back.

"I have some news to tell y'all," this got many of the student's attention.

"I'm going to have a baby," she said and she automatically looked toward Harry and Ron to see their reaction.

Harry and Ron, both, had an identical expression on their faces. Their eyes were wide open and mouths just as much so. The rest of the students murmured to each other. Some girls squealed and whispered excitedly, while some boys sat just as Ron and Harry.

Draco's face was even paler than usual, but he kept his mouth shut, a feat most others didn't achieve.

Ron, finally regaining himself, leaned over to Harry with a look of disgust, "A baby! That means she… with Snape… BLOODY 'ELL! That's disgusting!"

Hermione leaned over to him, "You knew they were married. Did you honestly think they lived a life of celibacy?"

"I didn't like to think about what they did. But honestly! With Snape?" Ron still couldn't seem to get his mind around it.

Hermione just shook her head at his immaturity. Harry, however, seemed to recover well from the shock.

Finally, after everyone settled down, Ms. Kirby began to teach class.

Afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went straight to Ms. Kirby's office.

She smiled as they came in and sat, "So, what do y'all think?"

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed, even though she had already known about it.

"Congratulations," Harry said, while Ron just smiled.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"We've only known for a few days, honey…I have though!" Ms. Kirby smiled and leaned closer to them. "I haven't discussed this with Severus yet, he says there's no since in it until we know the gender. But I like Scarlett for a girl, but not very sure of the boy. I mentioned Severus Jr. but…" she stopped at the disgusted looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "Severus didn't like it either. Said he didn't want to go around saying his own name all the time, and then told me to just drop the name subject. He won't really tell me whether he wants a boy or girl either. I hope it's a girl."

"Oh, I hope so." Hermione said.

"A boy would be so much more fun, though," said Ron.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"'Cause, we could teach him Quidditch and wrestle with him and… wait. Never mind," Ron stopped.

"What?" Ms. Kirby asked.

"This is Snape's kid, too. Do you honestly think he will let us within a ten foot radius of him?" Ron asked.

"Don't be silly, Ron. You know good and well that I'll let you play with the baby as much as you want. Don't worry about Severus."

Ron nodded but still looked doubtful.

"Harry, you're awful quiet," Ms. Kirby said.

Harry shrugged, "I was just thinking. As close as I am to you, this would almost be like having a little brother or sister. Never really thought of it before, but it would be nice, you know? To have a younger sibling."

"Not all it's cracked up to be, Mate," Ron grumbled, thinking of Ginny.

Samaria showed up early to an Order of the Phoenix meeting a couple of days later. Severus had been _heavily_ against it, but he couldn't very well stop her, he had a class. She had really wanted to see Sirius and catch up with him. There wasn't a chance of that if he and Severus were in the same building.

"Hey," she greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

Sirius sat eating some kind of sandwich. When he heard her, he looked up and grinned.

"Get away from the old ball and chain?" he asked.

"I thought that it was only the wife that was called that," she replied.

"No. It's whoever is the less desirable of the two is."

Shaking her head, Samaria walked over and sat next to him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. "Cooped up in this _beautiful_ house, who could be anything but? I'm surviving. How are you?"

Grinning, she said, "Pregnant."

Sirius, who expected the usual 'fine' had gone back to his sandwich. It took a moment for the answer to register. When it did, he paused, sandwich between two open lips. He looked up at her with big eyes.

"What did you say," he asked, putting the food back onto the plate.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's what I thought you said." Pausing for a moment, he stared at her. Then he asked, "I'm assuming its Snape's."

"Of course it is! How could you ask that?"

"Hoping that it wasn't," he grumbled.

"You two have to stop this childish behavior," Samaria insisted.

"I'll make you a deal. I will stop when you completely get rid of that accent of yours," he said with a grin.

Mouth opened in indignation, she replied, "You know that would take years, if I ever even succeed at it!"

Smiling even bigger, Sirius said, "Yep. Have fun." Pushing away the sandwich, he leaned his chair back against the wall.

"You're impossible!"

"I know," he said and gave her a dashing smile.

Before she could speak, Severus came through the door. He stopped and looked between her and Sirius a moment, giving Sirius an evil eye.

"We've been excused from this meeting. Come on," and with a turn on his heel he walked back out.

Confused, Samaria said good-bye to Sirius and followed.

Outside, Severus stood waiting for her so they could Disapparate together.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"We've received an invitation to dinner at Malfoy Manor," he said. "The headmaster wishes us to go for obvious reasons."

"Isn't it a little short notice for a dinner invitation?" she asked.

Severus looked down for a moment, "Not really. I've had the letter on my desk for days and just opened it today." Glancing at her stomach he added, "I've been a little preoccupied."

"Luckily you opened it in time," she said, taking his arm.

"Actually, it was bewitched so it would open itself if not opened by a certain time. When an envelope explodes on your desk leaving a letter in front of you, one tends to take notice," with that, he Disapparate.

**~*SW*~**

An hour later, after stopping by Hogwarts so Samaria could change into something a little more formal, the two found themselves outside Malfoy Manor.

As they stood at the gates, Samaria, having never seen it before, gaped at its beauty. The large gray manor stood majestically before them with diamond-paned windows and a beautiful fountain playing in the refection of the moon and the lights of the house. The only place Samaria had seen to rival it in size was Hogwarts, and Malfoy Manor certainly out did it in beauty.

As she and Severus strolled down the gravel path to the door, Samaria noticed some peacocks strutting around in the yard. One of them was perfectly white.

"Oh," she breathed, as she reached out to touch it when it came close.

"Don't," Severus grabbed her hand. "That one's worth more than you make in a year."

Keeping her hands to herself, but not taking her eyes off the beautiful bird, she continued up the walk.

When they reached the door, Severus reached up and knocked the silver dragon shaped knocker against the door. After the third hit, the door swung open on its own, and Severus walked in, trailed by Samaria.

Lucius greeted them in the entryway, "Good evening. So glad you could come." He walked up to Samaria. "And this must be your lovely wife, Severus." Taking her hand, he kissed it and smiled.

"This is Samaria," Severus introduced.

"Lucius Malfoy," the blond man said.

Behind him, a beautiful blond haired woman came up. She walked as if she owned the world but the fact that her nose looked as if she smelled something bad took something away from her looks.

"This is my wife, Narcissa," Lucius said.

The snarled up look of her nose disappeared when she smiled and she became one of the most beautiful woman Samaria every seen.

"Samaria," she introduced herself, taking Narcissa's offered hand and shook it.

"Pleasure," she replied, and then turned to Severus. "It's wonderful to see you again, Severus."

He merely nodded in reply.

"Why don't you come sit in the parlor? Dinner will be served shortly," with that Narcissa turned and started down the hall.

The Malfoy's led them to a beautiful room decorated in maroon, gold, and dark green.

Narcissa and Lucius chose two of the high-backed chairs, leaving Severus and Samaria the love seat. Both men remained standing as the ladies sat.

Samaria observed her hosts as she sat. She could see distinct similarities between the two and Draco. The hair, of course, but there was the subtle things like Narcissa's delicate nose and Lucius gray eyes. His eyes like Draco's were a soft gray, but she knew from experience with his son that Lucius' could more than likely grow a cold, steel gray as well.

"Draco speaks highly of you," Narcissa said, directing the comment at Samaria.

"Oh. He's a pleasure to teach," she replied, only half lying. He was, when he wasn't being a prat to the other students.

_Prat? When did I start using British insults?_ she thought.

"Yes, he should be here any moment," Lucius said.

This surprised Samaria. She assumed that he would be at Hogwarts. Yes, it was the weekend, but very seldom did students go home during the semester.

"He insisted on being here," added Narcissa.

Wondering why, but not planning on asking, Samaria said instead, "You have a lovely home."

The pride in their eyes was obvious but Narcissa only said a thank you, then asked about their work, if it was going well. The subject shifted to the peacocks outside, then to Samaria's robes (which Narcissa just loved and insisted they go shopping together sometime).

During this time the men sat in, for the most part, silence, with Lucius adding a comment here or there. But before long, the three were in deep conversation with Severus only nodding and even adding a comment sometimes.

Then, after a moment of silence, then Narcissa ventured on a different subject.

"Draco tells us you are expecting."

The things Severus had told her that these two had done in the past were horrible, atrocities that he could barley voice, but when their son was mentioned she noticed a look of love and complete devotion in their eyes. That was nothing, though. It didn't really take a saint to love their child, but when Narcissa mentioned her pregnancy, the look returned. It was as if they really cared. She expected them to be heartless aristocrats with their noses in the air, and while they did have an air of conceit about them they seemed to be sincerely interested in Samaria and Severus' lives. Maybe she was judging too quickly, but she had the impulse to like these people.

"Yes," she replied with a big smile.

"Oh! Congratulations," Narcissa said, her haughty demeanor slipping, but only slightly. Obviously, she loved the thought of babies, or maybe it was children in general.

"Thank you," Samaria said, and was about to say more when the door opened.

Draco walked in, and by the lack of surprise on his face he knew they would be there.

"Professor Kirby, Professor Snape," he greeted, but before he made it to a chair to sit a small house elf walked in and announced dinner was served.

After dinner, the men (including Draco) went into the living room for drinks and Samaria follow Narcissa into a sitting room.

"So, how far along are you?" she asked Samaria.

After thinking a moment, she replied, "About a month and a half."

Nodding, the other woman said, "You must let me help with the nursery. You should have seen Draco's. Silver and green with little dragons, he just loved it when he was small. Though he's quite grown out of the nursery, his room still has the same color scheme."

Motioning for her to follow, Narcissa led Samaria to a room she assumed was Draco's.

"It's quite beautiful," she commented. She had always had a fascination with dragons and added with the fact she had been in Slytherin made the room appeal to her even more.

Samaria walked around, gently touching the green silk bed spread and beautiful green and silver drapes.

"Yes, you must help me with the decorating. I have to admit I'm not very good at it."

"Of course. Um, if I might ask, where are you from?" Narcissa asked.

"Mississippi. Southern USA."

"Ah, I knew your accent was American, just not sure what region." Smiling, Narcissa walked up to Samaria and took her hand, "I'm sure we're going to become very good friends."

Before she could comment the door opened. It was Draco and he looked surprised to see his teacher and mother his room.

"Oh, I was just showing Ms. Kirby your color scheme, dear," Narcissa explained.

"Color scheme? Going to redecorate her house, Mother?" Draco asked, with a face that suggested she tried that a lot.

"She's helping me decide on nursery colors," Samaria told him.

He looked at her for a moment, then away quickly blushing as he did.

Thinking it was because of the degrading comments he had once made about her, Samaria put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the two women walked out of his room. Maybe that was why he insisted on being there, so he could do damage control if she told his parents what he had said about her.

As they walked down the hall, they met Lucius and Severus.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked her.

She smiled and nodded. After thanking their hosts for dinner and reassuring them that they would indeed visit again soon, the couple left.

As they walked into their living quarters at Hogwarts, Samaria sat down on the couch.

"That was fun. I actually like them."

Severus quirked his brow at her, as if to remind her of what they are.

"I know they're Death Eaters, but I will be too, right? And anyway, they seem decent enough. Well, once you get past the rich, stuck up front they put up," she said.

"They, as anyone else, _can_ be decent. The question is if they will _chose_ to be," he replied.

Severus walked over and sat next to her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"It is a shame good people make such bad choices," she commented.

He nodded, but then started chuckling.

"What?" she asked, sitting up to look at him, confused.

"Draco. I think he fancies you."

"What? No, in fact I think he barley tolerates me sometimes."

"No, no. Lucius and I were talking about you and he mentioned what a lucky man I was. When Draco agreed, whole heartily I might add, I looked at him and he turned away and actually blushed. He left the room very quickly after that. Lucius voiced his suspicions of it as well. It seems he speaks of you very often at home," Severus looked at her to see her reaction.

Samaria just sat there with shock on her face. A lot of the boys thought she was pretty, she'd heard them talking, but Draco had only made comments about her body. Nothing to warrant that he _fancied_ her, just liked the way she looked.

Then, she smiled and set back against the couch, "Looks like you have some competition, Professor Snape."

He scoffed, "Competition, for my own wife? Against a fourteen year old, I might add. I don't think so."

"You never know. Draco is quite dashing and very rich. Quite a catch," she teased.

"Well, if you want him so bad, have at him. But when you get tired of him having to stand on his toes to kiss you, I'll be here waiting."

"He's just as tall as I am," she insisted.

"Oh, well, in that case, I might as well file the divorce papers now." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You just might," she replied.

"Well, that's just more room in the bed for me."

Samaria slapped his arm, "You would miss me and you know it!"

"Miss you? Miss your manipulating, conniving ways? Burdening me with responsibilities and children?" he paused, but before she could spit out a comeback he added, "I would indeed."

She closed her mouth that had been opened to insult him back and just looked at him. "I hate it when you do that."

"What?" he asked.

"Throw away a good argument."

"Well, while I know you like to argue, I think we can wait another day for that."

Looking down a moment, she glanced back up and asked, "So, have you come up with any names for the baby yet?"

"I've told you…" he stopped and sighed. "No. I haven't. Now, it's late and we both need to get in bed."

Smiling at him as they walked into the bedroom, she asked, "Almost got you, though, didn't I?"

Severus just looked at her and shook his head.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samaria Kirby is a creation of my own mind. Any and everything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 5**

The months flew by. The third task drew closer and closer. Harry, though not as worried about it as the first two, was still pretty nervous.

Samaria and Severus continued to have dinner at the Malfoy's fairly often. Narcissa and Samaria had become close friends, and it pained her that Narcissa was a Death Eater and she had to work against her.

Though, in preparation for her coming Death Eater days, Samaria started to distance herself, somewhat, from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco would no doubt tell his parents if they're relationship seemed more than the normal student/teacher relationship. This pained her, but Severus said that the Dark Lord would surely use her to spy on Harry if he knew.

It was hard, though. As the months past her stomach grew bigger. She loved talking with Narcissa, but missed the youthful observations of her three students. They wouldn't be allowed to know of her status as spy, either. If they knew, it was too risky the Dark Lord might discover it and she'd be killed.

One night in June, just a week before the final task, Samaria sat thinking of all of this. She absently stroked her swollen belly. Six months pregnant, she'd lost her flat stomach and shapely body. Though, Madam Pomfrey insisted she was in good health, Samaria felt like a whale and still had three months to go.

Severus walked in and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Life in general. Everything's changing," she said.

"And it will continue to do so," he added.

Samaria nodded her head. Looking down at her stomach, she said, "I wonder if it really is a boy or a girl."

"We will find out in September," he said.

"So, have you decided to agree with me yet or are we gonna fight until then?" She was referring to their ongoing quarrel over the baby's name. Samaria liked Scarlett for a girl and she really wanted to name it Sirius if it was a boy, but of course Severus wouldn't hear of it, so she suggested Laden. Naturally, he didn't like that either.

"We shall fight until you come up with a name that isn't ridicules," he replied.

Before she could snap back, a knock came at the door. She started to rise to answer it, but Severus was at the door before she could even stand up straight.

"Who could that be?" he growled.

Opening the door reveal Harry, standing there looking very nervous.

"It's after hours, Potter. Thirty points from…" he began but Samaria cut him off.

"What is it, honey?"

"Um…" Harry started, looking very nervous indeed. "I need to speak with you, Professor Kirby, _alone_. It's very important."

"Oh, okay." She stepped into the hallway with him, ignoring Severus' furious look. "This way." She led the way down the hall and into a classroom.

When the door was closed she asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"It's Snape. I just saw him in Dumbledore's pensieve and he's a Death Eater! I mean, he was, but probably still is, and you're in danger!" he blurted out in such a rush that she almost didn't catch it. However, Samaria caught the main parts.

"Harry," she said and sat him down at the front desk. Pulling up a chair, she sat beside him. "I know what he _was._ He's changed. No, don't give me that look. Dumbledore trusts him, correct?"

Harry only nodded.

"That should be enough for you. It was for me. Then I got to know him, I _know_ it's true. He's not a Death Eater, Harry."

He looked down at his lap, but still had a stubborn look on his face.

Sighing, she said, "Harry James Potter. You have many great qualities, but you're too quick to judge."

He looked up shocked at this.

"What happened your first year?" she asked.

"Snape saved me," he murmured.

"And what did you think at first?"

"That he was trying to kill me," he answered, begrudgingly. "But he's a Slytherin! All Slytherin are dark!" he tried in a last attempt.

Smiling, Samaria asked him, "Am I a dark wizard, Harry?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I was in Slytherin."  
Harry sat there stunned. "But, but, you're not…"

"Manipulating? Conniving? Deceitful? Dear Harry, there is much you don't know about me. Just because one is conniving or manipulating, doesn't mean they are a Death Eater."

Harry just stared at her. Finally, he looked back down at his lap.

"Harry, relying on your first instinct is good, but jumping to conclusions isn't. You must learn the difference," she said.

He nodded and asked, "Are you going to tell Snape about this?"

"Not if you don't want me to," she replied. After that she gave him a hug.

**~*SW*~**

A couple of hours later, Samaria returned to her quarters. She and Harry had a long talk afterwards. They hadn't spoken privately for so long, they had had much to catch up on. Wincing as she thought of her resolution to spend less time with them, and how she had just screwed that up, Samaria opened her door.

Severus sat on the couch and looked angrily at her.

"What did he want?" he asked, sneering.

"To talk," was her only reply. She wouldn't break her word to Harry.

"To talk? You're just like the rest of them, letting him get by with everything just so he can do what he pleases."

"Don't start that. This was important to him and…"

"Oh, excuse me, important to _him_. Let's make way so Potter can have whatever he wants because it is _important_ to him."

"Stop it! He needed to talk. It didn't hurt anyone!" Samaria insisted.

"I thought you weren't going to engage with them anymore than the rest of the students? Not to mention, that's the hundredth time he's been out of bed after hours! He deserves detention, points taken… You know what, scratch that. He needs expelling!"

"Over being up after hours?"

"On top of every other rule he's broken!"

"You need to get off this kick about Harry! This isn't even about him, it's…"

Severus interrupted her, "Don't even bring James Potter into this. This isn't about Potter _looking_ like his father. It's the fact he breaks rules just like him!"

"Like you've never broken a rule," she shouted.

"Yes and got punished!"

"You're supposed to be helping protect him! Why are you constantly trying to punish him?"

"I'm protecting his life, not his happiness. And I'm only doing _that_ for _her_!"

"You just can't stand the fact that James' son is doing so well! You want him to be miserable like James made you! You just want a little revenge on that man!"

"That is preposterous!" he screamed.

"Is it, then why Harry? There are other students, like Fred and George Weasley for instance, that break the rules more than him."

Severus opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Samaria smirked at him, "Got nothing, huh?"

"You know I can't stand the Weasley's either! It's just Potter…"

"Is James' son!" she put in.

"Your just like Black! Always defending him!"

"Someone has to! And don't even bring Sirius into this!"

"Oh, I forgot. No one can insult precious _Sirius_ when you're around."

"You know what I mean. He's like my brother!"

"Yes, real brotherly he acts toward you, too! He's constantly flirting with you!"

"Don't even! He doesn't mean anything by it!" she shouted back.

"Really, then why does he keep doing it?"

"Oh! I'm getting so fed up with you, I could just…"

"What? Leave? Go ahead, there's the door," he gestured to the front door.

Samaria looked at it and then back at him, "You don't believe I would leave."

"I don't _care_," he spat.

"Fine," she stormed out the door.

"Fine," he shouted and stormed into the bedroom.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria stormed through the door at Grimmauld Place. Not bothering to be quiet, she slammed the door shut. Sirius came running downstairs in, what looked like hastily thrown on, shirt and pants, wand drawn, ready to duel. When he saw who it was, he dropped his wand arm and sighed.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked.

"Severus and I just had a fight," she said and stomped into the kitchen.

He followed and attempted to help her sit. When she threw his hands away, he stepped back, hands held up.

"He's so stubborn!" she fumed.

"He's not the only one," Sirius muttered so she couldn't hear it. Though she didn't hear _what _he said, she knew it wasn't in her favor and glared at him.

"What happened?" he asked and she proceeded to tell him the whole story.

After she finished, Sirius just looked at her and shook his head.

"So, you agree with me?" she asked.

"I think you both are mental," was his reply.

"What? How can you say that? He jumped down my throat after I _defended_ him!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down," Sirius interrupted. "I just meant that you two are too much alike, both jumping down each other's throats. Look, you know I don't like Snape but I respect the fact that he's your husband and that's his baby in there," he gestured to her stomach. "You got to remember that."

She just rested her cheek on her palm and glared at him, although knowing he was right.

"What he said was hurtful, but I don't think… well, I hope he didn't mean it, 'cause if he did, I would have to kill him."

Samaria chuckled.

Sirius smiled at her, "I know you wanted to call his bluff, but you should have stayed."

She sighed. "You're supposed to be on my side," she grumbled.

He laughed, "I'm on the baby's side. That's the only safe one."

Shaking her head she rose and hugged him, "Thanks for listening to me while I calmed down. You know though, I'm not leaving until I get an apology from him."

"Stubborn Slytherin," he said in her ear. "Or maybe it's that American in you."

She pulled back and smiled at him, "You know, I love you."

He pulled her in a hug again and said, "Love you, too." Then he whispered in her ear, "Sis."

Before she could say anything else, Sirius was knocked to the ground. She looked down at him, and then to the doorway where the spell had came from. Severus stood there looking as livid as she'd ever seen him.

He didn't even speak; just fired another curse at Sirius. But by then, Sirius was already on his feet and had his wand out.

Samaria back up against the far wall, out of range of the ricocheting spells. She heard some of the curses the men shouted.

_They're not playing. They're cursing for permanent damage,_ she thought.

Searching her robes for her wand, Samaria cursed to herself when she saw it lying across the room on the table. Being as big as she was, she couldn't comfortably sit with it in her pocket, therefore took it out.

Not knowing what else to do, she started screaming at the two.

"STOP!"

She doubted they could hear over the two of them shouting spells at each other, but continued to scream at them, all the same.

All of a sudden she felt light headed. Leaning against the wall, she continued to scream at them, despite her queasiness, praying to get their attention before one of them got seriously hurt.

Her light-headedness just got worse as time went on. She couldn't tell if it had been one hour or one minute, but time seem to stop as she focused on staying on her feet. Then came a pain in her stomach. At first it was just a pang that came and went, but then it came and stayed.

"No, not the baby," she whispered as she sunk to the floor.

After a moment, the spells stopped. She wasn't sure which one noticed her, but both came running up to her. Their voices sounded as if she had cotton in her ears.

"Samaria. Samaria, say something," Severus was pleading.

She opened her mouth but the only word that came out was, "Hurts."

Sirius looked at Severus, "What do we do?"

Shaking his head, he thought for a moment.

"Help me lift her. We have to Apparate her to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

Sirius nodded and helped. It wasn't so much the weight that he couldn't lift, but it was her awkward shape that made getting her from the floor to his arms difficult for Severus alone.

By the time they had her up she had already passed out. Sirius stepped away, but not before making sure Severus had a good hold on her. When he was sure, he went to the door to open it for him. Sirius happened to glance on his hands. They were covered in blood.

"Snape!" he said.

The other nodded, "I can feel it on my hands, too. We have to hurry."

Helping each other, the two got her outside where they could Disapparate.

When they arrived outside Hogwarts' grounds, Sirius transformed into a black dog. Severus managed to get Samaria to the hospital wing and woke Madam Pomfrey.

After they got Samaria into a bed, she shooed him out and started to work on her immediately.

An hour later, Severus was still sitting outside the hospital wing with 'Padfoot', waiting. Somehow, Dumbledore was alerted and he came to wait with them, too. How he found these things out without anyone telling him, Severus would never know.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey came out, but not to let them in. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the men and dog.

"She's fine," she informed them. "She's sleeping. She and the baby have been through a lot of stress. That caused the placenta to separate." Noting the confused looks on their faces, she said, "The baby gets nourishment and eliminates waste by way of the placenta. The placenta began separating and that's what caused the bleeding. Stress caused it to separate."

Severus looked crestfallen, "We'd just had a fight."

"No, no. While that might have been the tip of the iceberg, this is more like stress that has built up over a period of time. The stress caused the separation, but there had to be a preexisting condition for it to happen. It's not likely to affect the baby now that I have mended her, and may not happen again in other pregnancies, but she can't have any physical stress. No lifting, no strenuous walking, nothing. Emotional stress also needs to be avoided when able. I know that's not always possible but do the best you can. She's doesn't have to stay in bed, but she must take it easy until the baby is born."

"Can I see her?" Severus asked.

She nodded but added, "Only for a moment. Do not wake her." With that Madam Pomfrey led him into the room.

He walked over to Samaria's bed and gazed at her sleeping form. He then looked at the chair beside her bed.

"That won't do anyone any good. You need your rest," the nurse said, guessing where his mind was.

Reluctantly, he nodded and with one last look at his wife, left.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Samaria Kirby the creation of my crazy mind, all else in this story is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 6**

Severus didn't get very much sleep that night. He tossed and turned, thinking about Samaria. After he'd left the infirmary, he had walked straight to his room, but passed by 'Padfoot' and Dumbledore. He overheard the headmaster telling the dog that he could stay in his office for the night, but must return home by the next evening. Not even bothering to thank Sirius for his help, Severus had walked by without comment.

Giving up on sleep, he got up and made some coffee. He sat in his living room, which was only illuminated by the fire in the fireplace. Severus just gazed into it.

After what could have been hours, he put aside the untouched cold coffee and went to take a shower.

By the time he was out and dressed, the clock read 7:00. Maybe Samaria was awake. Hoping to visit her before class, he headed to the hospital wing.

As he eased open the door noiselessly, Severus saw Samaria sitting up in bed with a breakfast tray in her lap. He walked over to her.

Looking up at his approach, she smiled.

"How are you feeling," he asked, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"Sore, but better than last night. Madam Pomfrey said I had to take it easy," she sighed, leaning back against his hand.

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare." He paused a moment, then said, "Samaria, I…"

"Don't even start blaming yourself. Madam Pomfrey already told me she told you what happened."

He nodded, but said, "I over reacted. After you left, I was determined not to go after you. I thought you would come back within a few minutes. Then an hour passed and I started to get worried. I could only think of one place you would go at that time of night. When I got to Grimmauld Place, the first thing I heard was Black telling you he loved you and I saw him embrace you. I lost it. I can't describe the feeling I had when I saw you smile at his words."

She cut him off, "He meant as a sister. He even called me that, but I guess you didn't hear. I do love him, Severus. But not as I love you, not even close."

He nodded and took her hand. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

Samaria smiled, "I'm fine. The baby's fine. It's okay." She stopped for a second, and then chuckled. "Madam Pomfrey said that a black dog followed you here last night. Did Sirius come?"

"Yes. He helped me get you here."

She only nodded.

"He's still here, if you want to see him."

Samaria looked up at him, surprised at his words. She could tell he was trying hard to be civil about his lifelong enemy.

Smiling, she replied, "Later."

Severus had stayed for a while after and then had to leave for class. When he returned during lunch, however, he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was Padfoot and Dumbledore.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Better," she replied and scratched Padfoot on the head. Though Severus was still eyeing the dog with loathing, he held his tongue. He had told here, while he was grateful for Sirius' help, it wasn't enough for him to _like_ him. He would, however, tolerate him for her sake.

After chatting for a few minutes, they were interrupted when the nurse came in to give Samaria some infection-fighting potion.

She drank the horrible stuff without complaint and Madam Pomfrey told her, "You're doing better, but I want to keep you for another week. Just to be safe."

"But the last task!" Samaria started to protest, but didn't continue when Severus gave her a stern look.

When she sighed in resignation, Padfoot put his two front feet on the bed and laid his head against her hand. She scratched his ears.

"Is it really sanitary for that dog to be on her bed," Severus sneered.

"No, it is not. Shoo," the older medical witch shooed him down.

Padfoot gave Severus a look that wasn't at all dog-like. In fact, a real dog with those feelings would have probably bitten him by now. But in honor of their silent truce in Samaria's honor, he kept it to looks of loathing.

She shook her head at the two and shared a knowing look with Dumbledore. Only those two could make a truce look like a declaration of war.

**~*SW*~**

The days passed slowly for Samaria. Dumbledore had appointed someone to finish out her classes for her and she wasn't happy about it. She knew she wasn't in any condition to teach, but she hated just lying there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited her a few times, but not very often. Each time they came Severus glared at them from the time they arrived until they left. He, of course was there every second he could spare, that didn't surprise her. What did, though, was the fact Draco visited her as well. This was one of the few times Severus was out of the room and the boy had looked very nervous.

That puzzled her. The Draco she saw around school was self-assured, cocky, and pompous. However, when it was the two of them one on one, he would be at a loss for words, clear his throat often, and even blush. Not in an entirely obvious way was he nervous, but Samaria could see a difference. At first she thought he had come to deliver a message from his parents (they hoped she was better and to let them know if she needed anything at all) but he stay for a while after that. Their conversations were full of awkward pauses but after he seemed assured she was getting better he left.

Tonight, though, was to be the hardest to stay in bed yet. Tonight was the third task. Samaria strained to hear what was happening, but it was in vain. They were too far away.

It had been an hour and a half since the task was supposed to start, and it was killing her not knowing.

Severus had to be out there, along with the other teachers, in case of an emergency, so she was alone.

Laying there, staring into the dark, she imagined Harry's face if he won. He would be so proud. He…

She didn't get to finish the thought. Someone was coming. Trying to see as best she could, Samaria could only make out Madam Pomfrey bewitching a stretcher with a still figure on it.

Her heart jumped in her throat, but she soon realized it was too big to be any of the champions. Then who?

After the nurse deposited the person on the bed, she closed the curtains around him. Then came to her bed and closed the curtains around her. But before she could object, she had bustled off again.

Someone else came in, then. This time it was a whole group. Samaria only recognized Ron and Hermione's voices, but there was a woman and mans voice in there too whom she didn't recognize. They all seemed to be questioning Madam Pomfrey about Harry.

_Is he injured, _Samaria thought, worried.

She then heard the woman scream Harry's name and heard Dumbledore's voice, but it was too low to make out.

_Curse Severus for getting Madam Pomfrey to move me to the last bed,_ she thought. He had done so, so that people coming in and out wouldn't disturb her. Now, though, she would give anything to hear their words.

There was more talking and she saw the silhouette of a tall man who she thought was Dumbledore move a smaller one to where she knew a bed to be. After a few minutes, everyone but Madam Pomfrey had left and she merely sat at her desk in the corner.

Sitting back and trying to be patient (not her best quality), Samaria tried to rest.

Rest didn't come, and an hour later she still lay there, quiet and thinking. She was sure Severus would have come by now to tell her what happened. She had tried to get Madam Pomfrey's attention and be quiet at the same time but it didn't work. The witch was either set on ignoring her or totally preoccupied.

Just then a noise came from the door as someone stormed in. Again, she could only hear voices, not words. The voices soon became angry and loud, so she could pick up a few words. _Fudge,_ which she assumed was Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic who she knew to be at the castle tonight. She heard Dumbledore's name a few times, then his voice, he sounded angry. Then came Severus' cool voice.

_He's here. Maybe when that's over I can finally find out what's going on,_ she thought.

Before she completely finished the thought, the voices got louder where she could hear them.

"I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot in the castle, but — " she heard the voice of Professor McGonagall say.

She heard Fudge rant something back to her about being Minister of Magic, but she interrupted describing the event that had took place. It sounded like the Dementor's Kiss. Samaria shivered at the thought of someone's soul being sucked out of them. It was horrible.

As she thought of the gruesomeness of the Dementor's Kiss, she missed a part of the conversation.

When she started listening again she heard Harry shout, "Look, I saw Voldemort come back!"

She gasped.

Voldemort's back and Harry witnessed it?

"I saw the Death Eaters," Harry continued. "I can give you names! Lucius Malfoy—" he began, but Fudge cut him off.

"He was cleared!" the Minister insisted.

Harry kept naming off names of Death Eaters he'd seen and Fudge saying each time that the person had been tried in court and cleared.

"You fool!" she heard Professor McGonagall scream. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random wok of a lunatic!"

Cedric Diggory dead?

This was too much information to take in, Samaria leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes and listened to Dumbledore and Fudge argue.

Fudge refused to believe that the Dark Lord had returned but Dumbledore kept insisting it.

The arguing blended together until Samaria heard Severus' voice again, "There. There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Easter had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was his means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Samaria was stunned. He had actually showed Fudge his Mark. The Dark Lord was definitely back.

She knew it had been coming, but this was all so much in one night, in one week.

Samaria sat deep in thought of the coming months, maybe years, and placed a hand on her belly. She had her child in there. She still had a choice, hide in safety or fight.

Samaria still could hear the others talking about this and that.

She then heard Dumbledore tell Severus, "Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"

"I am," she heard his reply and then footsteps came close to her bed.

Her curtain opened and as Severus entered she caught sight of Harry in a bed and a group of people around him.

After closing it back, he came to stand by her and in a quiet voice said, "He's back."

"I know," she whispered.

"I have to go now. I couldn't go when my Dark Mark burned, but I must go and try to make amends with him."

She knew he was referring to the Dark Lord.

Pursing her lips, she nodded.

"He may not be happy, but I doubt he'll kill me. I have some good information Dumbledore gave me to give him to keep him satisfied," Severus tried to assure her.

Samaria closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming. She told herself it was the pregnancy making her so emotional, not the situation. She was strong.

"You can still go into hiding with the baby," he suggested.

Samaria thought a moment. She knew he would have to tell the Dark Lord one thing or another about her. Severus needed to know now.

"No. I would rather die, fighting for a free world for my baby to live in, rather than hide with it in a world of horror and death," she said.

He nodded solemnly and leaned in to kiss her.

"This is it," he said.

"Yes."

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too. Come back to us," she whispered.

"I will," and with that he left.

**~*SW*~**

Severus hadn't returned until early the next morning. He told Samaria that after the Dark Lord's initial reaction, the Cruciatus Curse; he had allowed Severus to tell him of his 'spying' for 13 years and what he had found out. Dumbledore had approved all he had told the evil wizard, however. It had pleased the Dark Lord enough, though, to trust Severus and let him back in his inner circle. The Dark Lord had also conveyed his wish to meet Samaria and Severus told him of her condition. Nonetheless, he was ordered to bring her to visit as soon as she was out and about.

It had been a long week that Samaria had spent in the bed at Hogwarts. After finding out about the Dark Lord's words, she was anxious. It was a mix between dread of the meeting and excitement to finally be able to be of some help.

Severus was adamant that she is out of bed a couple of days before traveling. When Madam Pomfrey finally allowed her up, it was the last day of the school year. So, after attending her classes to bid the students goodbye, she packed her things along with Severus, and headed off to Spinner's End.

Samaria sighed she sat in their sitting room and looked around at all their books covering the walls. She had always loved this room. It was the books; she absolutely loved to read. After Severus came down from putting their things away, Samaria decided to make herself a glass of ice tea. She wasn't big on hot tea, though she had lived in Britain permanently for over 5 years; she still hadn't acquired a taste for it.

Samaria hadn't even made it to the kitchen, before Severus called out. She quickly turned to see him holding his left arm.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see us," he said.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Then, let's not keep him waiting."

As Severus knocked on the Malfoy's door, Samaria felt some extra movement in her stomach. She placed a hand on her belly. The baby was tumbling around; maybe he could sense her nervousness.

Until then, she had had a feeling of excitement, but that feeling was gone. Taking a deep breath, she closed off her mind, just in case. She knew the Dark Lord would have to look into her eyes to read her mind but in any case, she wasn't going to take a chance.

The door, as usual, opened on its own. The only thing different was that neither Narcissa nor Lucius was there with a smile to greet them.

Severus went in and headed for the parlor. When he knocked, it too opened on its on and when they entered it wasn't as Samaria remembered it. The chairs and sofas were arranged along the wall in a semi-circle. A rather big winged chair was stationed directly in the back and in the chair was the strangest man Samaria had ever seen.

Severus had told her of the Dark Lord's appearance, but nothing could have prepared her for this. His skin was a pasty gray and had no hair at all on it. His nose, if you could call it that, was just two slits like a snake. His eyes, they made Samaria shiver. The pupils were slits, also like a snake's, but that wasn't what scared her. She had never seen such coldness in someone's eyes. Even if she hadn't ever heard of the things the Dark Lord had done, she would have been able to tell that this was a man that could kill without a second thought and have no remorse over it.

Holding her head high, Samaria followed Severus to the center of the circle. Looking around she saw some familiar faces in the chairs. Lucius and Narcissa smiled at her when they caught her eye. She saw a few people she knew by sight, but not name. On occasion, she would see one that looked enough like a student at school that she knew they had to be their parents.

When they made it to the center, Samaria followed Severus' lead in bowing before the dark wizard before them.

"Step away, Severus," he said in a charming voice. It wasn't at all like Samaria had imagined it being, by the look of his body. She was sure, though, it could loss its charm in a split second if he became even the slightest bit unhappy.

Severus stepped away and stood by a chair that was occupied by Lucius.

Samaria kept her back straight and didn't look away when the Dark Lord sought her eyes. She knew he was performing Legilimens, and supplied him with false thoughts for him to read, the way Severus had taught her to do, concealing the rest.

"Samaria Snape," he said to her.

"My lord," she replied, bowing again.

"I see you are indeed with child. Tell me, when will you give birth?"

"September," was her reply.

"And Severus tells me you aren't well," the Dark Lord inquired with a small tilt of his head.

"I have had difficulties with the pregnancy, yes, but nothing that will cause any lasting problems if I follow the nurse's orders."

"Which are?" he asked.

"Not to have any physical stress, limited emotional stress, and not walk long lengths."

Nodding, the Dark Lord asked, "And you wish to become a Death Eater?"

"Why, yes, my lord," she replied.

Nodding again, he said, "Well, you shall have to prove yourself to me."

"In any way you wish, my lord," Samaria told him, cringing on the inside with the thoughts of what 'proving herself' could be.

"But not now, not until you've given birth. I shouldn't want the child to be harmed. With parents such as you," he indicated Severus and her, "He has the prospect of becoming a great asset to me."

Samaria sighed on the inside. Even though she had thought the Dark Lord wouldn't want the child hurt, she wasn't sure if he was above making her go about committing crimes in her condition.

"If you so wish, my lord," she replied, putting a look of disappointment trying to be hidden on her face. She wanted him to thank she was ready to get to work right away. Thank goodness for her acting classes.

"I do. I shall also hope you will prove to be as useful as Severus has been."

"I shall do my best and beyond," she replied.

"Clever answer and we shall see how well you fulfill it." He looked at Severus, "Take her home now and take care of your child. We want him healthy and strong."

Severus bowed, "Yes, master."

Samaria bowed again before Severus took her arm and led her out.

They didn't talk until they were back at Spinner's End. When they were inside and sitting on the couch, Samaria finally spoke.

"That was the freakiest man I've ever seen," she told Severus.

He nodded, "He doesn't look anything as before. His voice is the same, the charm, he's always used that. Dumbledore told me he was very good at getting his way at school by way of flattery and compliments. While he still does that, his temper is easily lost if he doesn't get his way quick enough."

Samaria nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

Looking down at her, he said, "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she said during a yawn.

"Um-hum," he replied.

"Just a little sleepy. I'll go to bed in a minute. What did he mean by 'proving myself'?" she asked.

Sighing, he said, "You will have to kill someone that he chooses. Could be wizard, muggle, child, or adult. Whoever he thinks will test your obedience and loyalty the most."

Nodding, she prayed it wouldn't be a child.

"Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yes. I knew I would have to do horrible things to keep my cover. I won't enjoy it at all, but I'll do it for the greater good," Samaria told him in a determined voice.

"I know you will," Severus put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Come on now," he prodded as she yawned again.

With a huff, she let him help her up and lead her to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Samaria Kirby is mine. All else is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of June and the month of July passed uneventfully. August came and, though she had thought it was impossible, Samaria got even bigger. Severus was often gone on jobs for the Dark Lord and Samaria, for the most part, stayed at home. Occasionally, she would visit Narcissa but the blond was often doing the Dark Lord's bidding as well.

He requested to see Samaria twice after that first instance. One time was to talk to her about muggles and muggle-borns. She readily told him that all muggles and mudbloods deserved nothing but death. Though she hated referring to the muggle-borns as such, her answer pleased the Dark Lord. The other time was to find out about her family and where they stood during his last reign. She told him they were against him, but after meeting Severus who showed her 'the truth', she was ready to give her aid when he rose again. She was careful to say _when _instead of _if_. This also seemed to please him, and she was relieved that he didn't know her parents. Though the chance had been slim because they were from America, she had still been scared. She didn't want him knowing her connection to the Potters, if it could be helped.

Because her invitations to see the Dark Lord were few and far between, Samaria was surprised when Severus returned from being called by him to tell her he requested her presence and when the Dark Lord said he _requested_ your presence, it meant to get there now.

"Why?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord doesn't confide his every whim to me. Hurry," he replied, apparently not happy with the Dark Lord wanting to see his very pregnant wife.

Putting aside the book she had been reading, Samaria followed him.

"Master," she bowed before the Dark Lord.

"Samaria, sit," he gestured to the chair closest to him on his right. "Severus, go ahead with the task I gave you earlier," he dismissed her husband.

With the slightest hint of annoyance at being dismissed and his wife staying, so slight Samaria almost missed it in his eyes, he bowed and left.

The Dark Lord had never wanted to see her alone. Severus had always been with her and even some other Death Eaters. Today, however, the room was empty but for her and the snake-like wizard.

The room looked unusual. The other times she had been here had been at night, but this afternoon, even though the drapes were drawn, some sunlight leaked in. It was strange seeing the most dark and evil man in the world being lit by sunlight instead of candles and lamps.

"How are you?" he asked in his charming voice as she sat in the sit he indicated.

"Well, under the circumstances," she replied truthfully. It was getting harder and harder to move around.

His snake face gave a small smile, "You've grown considerably since I last saw you."

That was perfect; the Dark Lord was calling her fat! She knew she was huge and didn't need his confirmation. Ignoring the comment she just smiled.

After studying her face a moment, the Dark Lord said, "Though, it has done nothing to diminish your beauty."  
Samaria blushed. Was he _hitting_ on her?

"Thank you, my lord," she muttered, embarrassed.

His smile grew when he saw the discomfort she didn't bother to hide. Even a Death Eater would surely blush after what he said.

"Why are you blushing? You have eyes and I'm sure you can see you are attractive."

"I, uh, I am just honored that my lord thinks so," she lied. The thought of him thinking of her like that made her want to throw up.

"Yes. I have eyes just like any other man. Severus has always had an eye for beauty. Lily Potter was not ugly in the least. She merely allied herself with the wrong side," he looked at her as if for a reaction.

Samaria knew that Severus had been in love with Lily. He hadn't kept that from her, but obviously the Dark Lord wanted to see if he had. Why would he want to plant doubts in her head about Severus?

Not knowing what to say, she just nodded.

"I can't deny that I am surprised to see someone such as yourself with Severus," he said when she didn't react.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You can't deny that he isn't much to look at. Someone with your looks is rarely attracted to someone with his."

_Oh, Severus isn't much to look at but _you're_ Johnny Depp? I don't think so. At least my husband has hair and a nose!_

"Looks aren't everything, master," she said as respectfully as possible.

He leaned back in his chair and gazed at her, "Perhaps."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Where in America are you from?" he asked her.

"The South. Mississippi to be exact."  
He nodded, "You accent is… unusual."

Though she was used to people making remarks, some less than kind, about the way she spoke, Samaria tried to imagine someone she deeply respected and wanted the approval of saying that to her. Her face dropped and she looked down.

"Unusual, but pleasantly so," he finished.

Her face brightened and she smiled at him, though she couldn't really care less what he thought of her accent.

"You may be of great use to me when I expand my rule to America."

Samaria was quiet for a moment; this was a surprise.

"I had no idea," she confessed.

"Did you honestly think I would stay here in Britain and not attempt to expand?"

"I haven't really thought about it going as far as America,"

He smiled again, "Ah, but America may be next. You see, Americans are a nosey sort and they will undoubtedly stick their nose into my business. Therefore I shall start with them, to be sure I don't get any trouble when I go east."

She nodded, though offended at his American remark, didn't show it.

There was a knock at the door. The Dark Lord waved his wand and it opened to reveal Severus.

"I have completed my task, master," he said after bowing.

"Very well. I assume you were successful?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, you may go home."

With the dismissal, Samaria rose, albeit somewhat awkwardly, bowed as best she could and left. When they returned home, Severus asked her what the Dark Lord had wanted.

Sitting down, she said, "We just talked about different things. His expansion to America, for instance."

Severus didn't show any surprise at this, but asked, "Is that all?"

She hesitated. She really didn't want to tell him about what he had said about their relationship.

"He, uh, he asked about the baby."

"And?"

"Just random things," she insisted.

Sitting beside her, he said, "The Dark Lord is anything but random." Severus looked into her eyes. She automatically blocked her mind.

"Why are you blocking me out?" he demanded.

"Why are you trying to get in?" she said, matching his tone.

"Because I can tell there is something your not telling me."

"It's not that important," she insisted.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because… I don't think you'll like it," Samaria said, truthfully.

"I may not, but I want to know," he said.

"He said… he said that my size had not taken away from my beauty. He asked why someone who looked like me was with someone who looked like you. He said you had always had an eye for beauty and mentioned Lily. He also said I was attractive," she said in a hurry and watched his expression.

He had a strange look in his eye.

"What?" she asked. "You can't let what he said bother you."

"It's not that," he said, quietly.

"What, then?"

"After you've had the baby, I think you may have to be clear you don't want anything to do with him… sexually," he said.

"What? He didn't ask me to jump in bed with him! Just said I was attractive!" she insisted.

"Listen, he has always had his picks of the women among the Death Eaters. The willing ones, anyway. He won't kill you for not sleeping with him, but he will ask to see if you will. Narcissa declined him, saying she wouldn't betray Lucius, yet she is one of his most loyal followers. Bellatrix Lestrange, though married, was his most willing participant. She's in Azkaban. Her husband pretends not to know, though, thinking it will keep him in good standing with the Dark Lord. It's sickening," he said in a disgusted voice.

"And you think…"

"I think, you being the youngest and newest, may be his next target. But like I said, all you must do is give him a valid reason. He understands choosing fidelity, but had you been single I doubt he would accept that you merely don't find him attractive."

Samaria was shock. She hadn't really thought of the Dark Lord with women. She just assumed he focused _entirely_ on his rise to power.

"Are you sure he'll leave me alone if I tell him I wouldn't ever be unfaithful," she asked.

"He did Narcissa and another woman, they being the only ones to decline. And like I said, Bellatrix was been his main, uh, admirer."

Samaria nodded. She had to talk to Narcissa about this. She could help her. At least he didn't ask her tonight. If he had said something like that, she doubted she'd known what to say or how to respond. Her first reaction would have been to slap someone for such a request, but that would have been a quick way to die with him. Thank goodness for being as big as a whale.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to be huge," she told Severus.

He smiled and hugged her, "Well, I can't say I blame him for wanting you."

Laughing, she popped his arm, "In his dreams."

"Yes, his dreams, but my reality," Severus said.

She laughed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Samaria Kirby is mine. All else is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 8**

As August drone on, Samaria began to feel bad. She had no energy, her back hurt more than usual, and the baby seemed to move more.

On the tenth day of August, Samaria felt even worse.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked her for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm making it," was her reply.

This afternoon, the two were lounging on the couch together, each reading their book of choice. It was a particularly hot day in England, though to Samaria having grown up in the South, it wasn't too bad.

She was lying on the couch with her feet in Severus' lap when a strange pain hit her. She grunted when it came, causing Severus to look up at her in alarm.

"Cramp," she said, dismissively.

Though he didn't look convinced, he went back to his book. A few moments later another, more pronounced, pain hit, causing her to cry out.

"What is it?" he demanded, sitting up.

"A cramp. I'll be okay."

"How do you know it's not contractions?"

"Too early," she said. Then another pain hit and she cried out.

"I don't care. I'm going to Hogwarts to get Madam Pomfrey. She is already there for the start of the year."

"But it's not even the end of August," Samaria said through gritted teeth, afraid that another pain would come.

"She always comes early. Some teachers, like Sybill Trelawney, live there all summer. She gets there early in case they need anything. Come on. I'm going to put you in bed before I go anywhere," he said helping her up.

She allowed him to walk her to bed without argument.

Lying in the bed, Samaria sighed. She was indeed in labor. Madam Pomfrey said she was early, but it shouldn't endanger the baby's life.

Severus was beside her, holding her hand. He looked very nervous. He kept looking around for Madam Pomfrey, who went to prepare the items she would need.

The nurse had told him Samaria shouldn't give birth for a little bit now, so she would go get some things she had left.

But now the contractions were coming at intervals of four minutes. The pain was like nothing she had every felt and she feared it would only get worse before it was over.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with an armful of things and deposited them on the dresser. Another woman, slightly younger than the Hogwarts nurse followed.

"This is Helga. She will help me since she works at St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey told them as she separated the things she would need.

Samaria had opted to have the baby at home or Hogwarts, not wanting to go into a hospital. She couldn't bare them since the night she woke from her coma into a strange room with muggle instruments. The next month was one of the worst experiences of her life, having to stay there and wonder what she would do without her parents.

Her mind came back to the present when another pain hit.

When she cried out in pain, yet again, Madam Pomfrey asked Severus to step out.

He looked as if wild Thestrals couldn't move him.

"Please Severus. This isn't a very big room and we need the space," she insisted.

With a sigh, he leaned over and kissed her sweaty head, "Will you be okay?"

She only nodded, as another pain came and she clamped down her eyes.

With a look of worry he left and Helga shut the door behind him.

Staring at the door as if it was its fault, he began to pace back and forth. With every cry he heard, he stopped.

After what felt like forever, Samaria's cries ceased. Severus stopped and looked at the door, willing it to open. It didn't.

He began to worry when he heard neither woman nor baby, but then a shrill cry erupted and joy filled his chest.

He was a father.

Putting his ear to the door to try and hear conversation, the only thing he got was baby cries.

Just when he was about the open the door himself and see what was happening, Helga opened it and stood back to let him in.

Severus stepped in the room, only seeing the woman lying in bed with a bundle in her arms.

Samaria looked up at him and smiled, "Come here."

Slowly, he walked to her, hearing as he did the door close. He assumed the nurses left, but didn't take his eyes off his wife to find out.

When he reached the bed, she took his hand and tugged him onto the bed. Gently he sat beside her.

"Severus, I want you to meet your daughter," she said.

"Daughter?" He leaned over to look in the bundle and saw a baby slumbering in her arms. The child was red, wrinkled, and had little hair, but to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He looked up at Samaria and gave her one of his rare, full smiles.

She handed him the baby, which he took with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed.

Looking into his daughter's face, awed, he heard Samaria ask, "What will we name her?"

Severus' eyes searched the baby's face, trying to think of a name that would fit this wonderful creation. Nothing came to mind.

Before Samaria could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey came in to take the baby, saying Samaria needed her rest. She said Severus could stay if he let her rest.

Reluctantly, he handed over the baby and watched her go.

"How about Scarlett?" Samaria asked.

"Scarlett?" he repeated. "Why not Crimson or Ebony? What makes Scarlett so special?" He was being sarcastic, she knew. He never agreed to any names she chose.

"I read a book once and the heroine was named Scarlett. The heroine isn't the nicest person around, but I loved her name. They made a movie out of it, too," she explained.

"What book?"

Samaria hesitated, "You're gonna laugh."

"Probably," he said, with a smile.

"_Gone with the Wind_."

"The one set in the South during…"

"The civil war," she finished.

Severus rolled his eyes, "It was a sappy story about a foolish man and a stubborn woman who didn't know what she wanted."

Samaria had known he had read it. She had pestered him until he had.

"But the name…"

"Is mediocre and not good enough for our daughter," he interrupted.

"Then what?" she asked.

He paused, "Well, how about Elena? I've always thought it a beautiful name."

"Elena." Samaria tried it out.

"I like it. Elena Lily Snape," she said.

Severus, who had been looking out the window in thought, jerked his head back to face her, "No."

"Why? Lily held a special place in both our hearts. Why not honor her memory with giving her name to our daughter?"

Severus was quiet a moment. "It wouldn't bother you?" he finally asked.

She shook her head and took his hand, "We both loved her. I don't despise her for having your love. I _know_ you love me. That's all I need."

He put his forehead to hers, "I love you with everything that is in me."

"I know," she whispered.

Severus then lay down beside her so he could hold her while she rested.

**~*SW*~**

Madam Pomfrey left that day because Samaria and Elena didn't have any complications. Quite the contrary, Elena was very healthy and pleasantly chubby. In fact, Madam Pomfrey said that if Samaria had carried her to term, she would have been a _very_ large baby.

Personally, Samaria was happy she had her early. This way she would be able to return to school when it started.

She hadn't been attending any Order of the Phoenix meetings, being as Harry was staying at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore was adamant that he not find out her role in either the Order or the Death Eater.

Elena was a happy baby. She only cried when hungry or wet. Severus adored her. He held her at any given chance, feeding her and changing her. Samaria even thought she heard him cooing to her and talking baby talk a few times, but never caught him in the act.

Just a week before school started back, when Elena was only a couple of weeks old, the Snapes had a visitor.

Samaria had just come out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, when she saw a tall figure standing inside the front door. Not having heard anyone, she wasn't expecting it and jumped so suddenly she spilled coffee all over the floor. The scream that came along with the jump alerted Severus, who came into the room, wand drawn.

At a closer look, they saw who their visitor was.

"Hello Samaria. Severus," the Dark Lord said.

Both were quick to bow when they realized who it was.

"Forgive me for startling you, but it wouldn't be prudent for me to stand on your door step, knocking."

"No, forgive us, my lord. We just didn't expect you. You are, of course, always welcome in our home," Samaria said though she didn't mean a word.

Elena's cry filled the room.

"I must have woken her. Excuse me," she said and left the room.

"Ah, a girl?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"Yes, master," Severus said, gesturing to a magnificent chair he had conjured just for the Dark Lord.

He sat as Samaria came back into the room. She _really_ didn't want her precious baby around this monster, but didn't have much of a choice.

"Ah, the child," he said as she came closer. The evil wizard gazed at the baby and she looked right back into his eyes. Though only a few weeks old, she had developed distinct personality traits, one being looking into others eyes as best she could, she still had trouble focusing.

"Brave little one. Let's hope she doesn't wind up in Gryffindor," he said leaning back away from Elena.

"Certainly not," Samaria said, looking as if that was impossible. Honestly she didn't really care what house Elena was Sorted into. Though, they were both Slytherins, Samaria and Severus would support her nonetheless.

"Is she the reason we have the great honor of your visit, my lord?" Severus asked respectfully.

The Dark Lord watched as Samaria sat beside Severus on the couch then answered, "No, the Ministry is conducting another _routine _search of Lucius' manor. I didn't want to linger."

"They never find anything, why do they keep on?" Samaria asked, gently rocking Elena.

"New leads, new reason to look," Severus replied, disgustedly.

"Yes, I was going to contact you today anyway, Severus. With the unexpected visitors I was delayed. I have an… errand for you," the Dark Lord looked pointedly at Samaria and she got the hint to leave.

Rising and taking a bow, she hurried out of the room and into Elena's nursery. Not knowing the gender, they hadn't decorated it before her birth and only a small bit since. There was silver, black, and pink. Samaria insisted, in spite of Severus' protests, that it wasn't a baby girl's room without at least a little pink.

Laying her down, Samaria began to hum to her until Elena was once again asleep.

She turned to sit in a rocking chair, but stopped when the door opened.

"I have to go. I will be back as soon as I can," he whispered, noting that the baby was asleep.

Samaria nodded and followed him back into the sitting room where the Dark Lord remained.

Severus Disapparate after giving Samaria a 'be careful' look that the dark wizard didn't see. And she was, once again, alone with him.

Walking over to sit on the couch, Samaria smiled at the wizard before her.

"Your figure has returned very nicely," he commented.

Samaria blushed, though she knew where he was headed, "Thank you, master."

"Tell me, Samaria. Do you desire me?"

Her blush deepened and her eyes flicked around as she thought of an answer.

"Look at me, Samaria."

She did and he asked the question again looking into her eyes, "Do you desire me?"

"I can't," she answered even though she knew he was performing Legilimens. Quickly, she put a false thought in her mind that said that she greatly desired him, but would _never_ be unfaithful to Severus. Maybe that would satisfy him.

"I see," he said after a moment. Samaria quickly looked down, looking embarrassed and disappointed.

"Marriage, I find, is quite an inconvenience," he said.

She merely pursed her lips, making it seem like she was having an internal battle.

"Do not trouble yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. You were very young when you married," with that, he stood.

She quickly stood and bowed. She added, "I do love him, my lord. I am very happy."

"But not as happy as you could be," he said. "But that is your cross to bare. My invitation remains if you decide to drop the cross." With a twirl of his cloak he was gone.

Samaria fell back onto the couch and sighed. That man took more energy out of her than giving birth.

When Severus came home later that night, she told him what happened. He said she had handled it very well, not wounding the Dark Lord's pride but still keeping her fidelity.

"It was such a sacrifice, too," she said. "With his devilishly good looks and charisma I don't know how I resisted him."

"Yes, it must have been a huge sacrifice, what with him being so romantic and all," he said dryly.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "You're no Romeo yourself."

"No, but you knew that before you entered into this 'inconvenience' with me."

Laughing, she told him, "I don't know how I get by."

"I see you struggle and don't understand why you stay," he replied.

"I can only think of two reasons and one happens to be very small."

"Speaking of which, he didn't hold her did he?" he asked, breaking their little game.

"No! I was terrified he would want to, but he didn't even see her again after you left," Samaria said.

"Good. I don't want him touching her. It's bad enough he'll have to touch you."

"When?" she asked.

"When he gives you the Dark Mark and don't think he forgotten. He's just waiting until the right time. He won't warn you, it will be sprung on you. Why did you think he didn't mention it tonight? It's getting close," Severus explained.

She sighed and nodded.

"Come on, you need to rest. Elena will be up, ready to eat in a few hours."

"Okay," she replied, and she followed him to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Samaria Kirby is my crazy creation. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 9**

Samaria and Severus returned to Hogwarts a week before September first. Elena, of course, came with them. While they were teaching Narcissa would come and get her via the Floo Network and Samaria would go to the Malfoy's when she was finished. If Narcissa had other obligations, Samaria decided she would just make do.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall met them at the doors.

"The headmaster wishes to see you," she said, smiling at the baby in Samaria's arms.

After thanking her and promising to stop by her office after, the two headed for the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

After saying the password McGonagall had told them (Licorice Wands) they walked up the stairs to his office.

Samaria had always loved this room, all the gadgets whirring and spinning, the pictures of the previous headmasters, but most of all, the beautiful phoenix on its perch.

Dumbledore smiled when they came in, "So, this is little Elena."

Samaria smiled and handed her to Dumbledore when he came around his desk.

"Beautiful as her mother," he said.

"Thank you," Samaria blushed.

"You must be very proud, Severus."

"I am," he said and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Samaria knew what he was thinking. He was hoping Dumbledore had finally given him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

But Dumbledore didn't say much more, he merely cooed and played with Elena. After a few moments, he finally got to the point.

"We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." But looking at Severus he added quickly, "Not you, I'm afraid, Severus. Her name is Dolores Umbridge, the Ministry appointed her."

"You're allowing the Ministry to interfere at Hogwarts?" Severus asked, his displeasure obvious in his voice.

"They insisted after the dementor attacks against Harry over the summer, and I conceded."

Samaria was shocked; she hadn't heard anything about this. Looking at Severus she thought he either had known or didn't care, for the lack of emotion on his face.

Samaria nodded, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Dumbledore smiled. "In fact, I know you've been cooped up at Spinner's End due to this little angel," he looked down at Elena. "And I have it on good authority that the Weasleys will be taking Harry to Diagon Alley for school supplies tomorrow. The only one there will be Sirius." He looked at Samaria with a smile, which she returned.

Severus scoffed, but didn't comment.

After a visit with McGonagall, the two headed for their quarters in the dungeons. When they went in, Samaria noticed a fire was already going in their damp room and a baby crib had been set up.

After lying Elena down, she joined Severus in the living room.

"Are you honestly considering on visiting Black?" Severus asked when she sat down beside him.

"Yes, he hasn't met Elena yet." After looking at him a moment, she said, "You don't have to come."

"Of course I'll come."

"And be civil?" she asked.

He sighed, "If I must."

Samaria leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "For Elena. She doesn't need to see her daddy fighting with someone who gets along with her mommy. She'll get confused."

"She's three weeks old," he replied.

"Still, you don't know what she understands."

He shrugged, "She'll learn the way of things soon enough, but I will be civil as long as Black is." He smirked. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees _my_ beautiful daughter."

She laughed, "You can't use her to rub in his face."

"I'm not _using_ her. I'm just proud of her and want to show her off."

"Umm-hum," Samaria said, unconvinced.

**~*SW*~**

The next day, Severus had some duties he had to attend to (for the Dark Lord), so he told Samaria to go on to Grimmauld Place without him and he would be there later if he had time.

She was now in the entryway, listening to Sirius and Lupin talking as she grew closer to the kitchen.

"Snape will make you the potion if you just ask Dumbledore," Sirius was saying.

Lupin replied, "I'm not at the school anymore. He doesn't have the obligation."

"You know Dumbledore will make him! You look horrible and probably feel worse."

As Sirius said this he notice that Samaria had appeared in the doorway.

"Hey!" he stood and walked over to her. Lupin turned to see whom it was and stood as well.

He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks and was extremely pale. Samaria then remembered the full moon the night before.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Is that…" Lupin gestured to the bundle in her arms.

"This is Elena."

"Elena? So, it was a girl. I've been wondering about you. Only got a little news here and there from Dumbledore. Obviously, you've forgotten how to send an owl," Sirius said.

"I've been kind of busy," she defended her self.

"I figured you were. That's why I'm going to let you off, _this_ _time_." Sirius then came close enough to see inside the blanket. "So, do I get to hold her?"

Samaria smiled and handed her daughter over to him. He gazed at her face a long time before saying, "She's actually pretty. Didn't take after Snape at all."

"Don't. I don't want you two putting each other down in front of her. I'd prefer if you didn't do it at all," she said.

"Well, you'll have to settle for it not being done in front of her," he replied as he took the seat he had just vacated.

Lupin spoke after looking at Elena for a moment, "She is a pretty baby."

"Thank you."

"What's her full name?" Lupin inquired.

"Elena Lily Snape," she watched their reaction.

They both looked up at her with shocked expressions.

"Snape let you put her name in there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. She was very dear to me and she was his only friend when he was at school. I felt it was appropriate." Samaria wasn't sure if they knew Severus had once been in love with Lily or not so she didn't mention it.

"When was she born?" Sirius asked as he took the blankets off of Elena and supported her into a semi-sitting position.

"August 10th."

Then Sirius fawned over the baby for a few minutes, talking to her and referring to himself as 'Uncle Sirius'. Lupin would stroke her hand or head, talking to her but he wasn't as animated as Sirius was. You would think _he _was the father.

"Lupin," Samaria said, as she watched Sirius play with Elena. "If you need some Wolfsbane Potion I can ask Severus to make you some."

Lupin shook his head, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I'll have him bring some to you before the next full moon."

Though Lupin began protesting, there was a look of relief on his face. Finally he stopped and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied.

"Want to hold her, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Moony?" Samaria inquired.

"Nickname. Full moon and all," Sirius said as he handed Elena to Lupin.

"Ah, clever. So he's Moony, you're Padfoot, and James was…"

"Prongs, he was a stag," Lupin replied.

Samaria paused, she remembered Harry mentioning his Patronus was a stag. She wondered if he knew that about his dad.

Then, they all turned as the front door closed loudly and Severus walked in.

He looked at Sirius with contempt in his eyes, but said nothing. His eyes then went to Lupin holding his child and Samaria could almost see him physically biting his tongue so not to say anything. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Well, Sniv… Snape. You actually have a decent looking child here, thanks to her mother," Sirius said. She knew he was trying.

"Yes, it was quite fortunate _I_ could get such a beautiful wife," Severus said with a smirk and Samaria sighed inwardly, they were so ridiculous.

Sirius just glared at him, but it wasn't as harsh as usual. Lupin just sat there with Elena, looking back and forth.

"Yes, fortunate. But not as fortunate for you as the coma she was in, that apparently caused her to have some temporary brain problems," Sirius replied smoothly, returning the smirk.

Before Severus could retort, Elena started to cry. He rose and went to Lupin, "I'll take her."

"Don't do that, Snape. She'll cry worse, and maybe even have nightmares," Sirius said.

As soon as Elena was in Severus' arms she silenced. Severus looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"She loves her daddy," Samaria explained. "He's often the only one that can get her to stop crying."

Sirius didn't seem to know what to say to this, so he just leaned his chair back against the wall and said nothing.

**~*SW*~**

An hour later, Samaria and Severus returned home. The rest of the visit had been spent with Sirius and Severus sparring with words, Samaria and Lupin conversing, and Elena sleeping in Severus' arms.

"You two are such children," Samaria said. "At least I know with Elena in one of your arms, you two won't be dueling."

Severus didn't reply as he retrieved a bottle, heated it, and began to feed his daughter.

"Sometimes, I think neither of you would know what to do if you didn't have the other to fuss with," she said, sitting next to him.

"I made it over 12 years without him so I think I could manage," he replied, not taking his eyes off Elena.

"Just wait, when she gets old enough to understand what you two are saying, she'll be putting ya'll in your places," Samaria said as she stroked her daughters feet.

"Perhaps, if she has her mother's tongue."

"I've learned to control mine," she said.

"Sometimes."

She didn't reply. She just sat back and watched her husband feed his child. He was so tender with her, gently wiping excess milk from her face, lifting her to his shoulder for burping, patting her back every so carefully. Then, finally rocking her to sleep.

Samaria smiled at the two. She wasn't going to take this moment for granted. There would be far to few of them in Elena's short childhood.

Just as she was about to say something to Severus, he groaned and flexed his left arm.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see me again," he said handing her the baby.

He left, but returned shortly. "He wants you to come," he said. "He says it's time for your test.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria took a deep breath before opening the door into a room in Malfoy Manor. When she had first gotten there, she had given Elena to Narcissa, as the Dark Lord ordered her to through Severus, then headed toward a room she had never been in.

Severus led the way. He stopped and gave her a moment before opening the door beyond which lay nothing out of the ordinary. There wasn't any decorations, as in the rest of the manor, only a very large chair occupied by the very strange and evil man she called master. He beckoned her forward.

When she reached the center of the room, Samaria stopped and bowed. Severus stayed at the back.

"Are you ready to prove yourself to me?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my lord. Most ready," she replied.

"You have renounced the Mudblood loving days of your youth?" he asked.

"Long ago, master."

He then asked another question, "Does the name Meredith Carter mean anything to you?"

Samaria paused; Meredith was her best friend during her Hogwarts years. After they graduated, they slowly drifted apart. She hadn't heard from her since before she and Severus married. Then she remembered a key element; Meredith was a muggle-born.

"Not for years, my lord," was her reply.

He nodded, "She lives in a small town just outside London. Quite happily, I believe, with her husband and child. What do all Mudbloods deserve, Samaria?"

She knew where he was going with this. "Death," she said without hesitation.

"And this Mudblood?" he asked.

"Is no different," she told him.

Nodding his head in approval he ordered her, "Go do as you like with her family, her husband is a blood-traitor and child, probably, just as filthy as the parents. I want you, however, to bring _her_ back here and dispose of her in front of me."

"As you wish, master," she said bowing.

"Severus will take you there, but will not assist you," the Dark Lord told them and dismissed them.

When they were out of Malfoy Manor, Severus asked, "Can you do this?"

Samaria didn't speak, but only nodded.

**~*SW*~**

Panting, she looked down at the unconscious family. She stunned them all so she could think of what to do with them. There was no way out for Meredith, but her husband and child… just maybe.

Taking a deep breath, she used Sectumsempra to make some cuts into the fallen wizard, some deep enough to look as if there had been an attempt on his life. She couldn't bring herself to do it to the small 5 or 6 year old, so she just left him.

Making a few deep cuts on herself, she didn't need to correct bruises for he had created real ones in defense of his family, and Disapparated with Meredith.

She met up with Severus, who had returned to Malfoy Manor and was waiting outside the room where the Dark Lord waited, and he helped her levitate the witch inside.

The Dark Lord nodded approvingly at the unconscious body.

"Good," and with a flick of his wand she awoke.

Meredith looked around and spotted Samaria, who watched as recognition dawned on her old friends face, then horror.

Before Meredith had a chance to speak, Samaria shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The woman fell to the ground and moved no more.

The Dark Lord chuckled and nodded. "Come here," he commanded.

Samaria came forward, not looking at the body in the middle of the room, trying to hold back tears.

"Your left arm," he said.

She held it out and watched as her link to the most evil wizard ever to walk the earth, was created on her very skin.

**~*SW*~**

When they returned to Spinner's End, Severus laid Elena down. Samaria sat on the couch, starring into nothingness.

He came and put his arms around her and burying her face in his shoulder, she finally let the tears come.

He murmured consoling words in her hear, but knew it would not help. He remembered his first kill to this day. The pain would never leave him, and neither would hers.

"Is it always so hard?" she sobbed.

He nodded, but said, "You learn to numb yourself to it, at least until you're alone. Then the memories come and you feel again. It hurts, but remember, that this is for the greater good. That's the only way I get by."

She nodded.

"It's okay to cry. If that's what helps you get through it, then don't stop it. Do what you have to. This isn't an easy job, but…"

"Someone's got to do it," she finished.

"Unfortunately, you married a ready made employee."

She shook her head, "I chose this. I'll make it through."

"I know you will," he whispered and kissed her head. "Because you're strong."


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything but Samaria Kirby is Rowling's. Samaria is mine.**

**Chapter 10**

Severus waited outside as his second child was being born. Elena wasn't even a year old yet and here was another one. The nurse came outside and let him in. He walked over to the bed and looked at the baby. It was pale gray and had two slits for a nose. It's pupils were slits like a snake's; it was a miniature version of Voldemort. "This isn't my child!" he shouted at Samaria. "It is, I swear," she insisted. He looked back at the infant, but it didn't look the same. It now had long, wavy black hair and a black beard. It was a carbon copy of Sirius Black. "You slept with Black!" he accused. "NO!" she said. Shaking his head he starred at her in disbelief. Looking back down at the baby…

Severus sat up in the bed in a cold sweat. He looked around; he was still in his room and Samaria beside him.

"What's wrong, Baby?" she asked.

He sighed, "Nightmare."

"What about," she sat up and used her wand to light a candle.

Severus shook his head, "Nothing important. Nothing that would ever really happen."

"Are you sure you're okay," she persisted.

"I'm fine," he answered, and just then Elena started crying. "I'll get her," he muttered. He walked over to the crib and picked his daughter up. Taking her to the kitchen for a bottle, he looked at her intently.

She had her mother's blue eyes, that may change overtime, but right now Elena's eyes were as brilliantly blue as Samaria's. Her jet-black hair was identical to his, but thank goodness she had her mother's nose.

Angry at his own foolishness at needing reassurance in Elena's paternity, he gave her the bottle and sat on the couch.

Severus could handle the students flirting with his wife, which was nothing to him. But the Dark Lord's attraction to her bothered him more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. If he dwelled on it, his mind started to wander to Black. Was it really only sisterly feelings he had for her?

Before he could think anymore on this, Samaria came into the living room and sat next to him.

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" he questioned.

She nodded and stroked Elena's head. She was deep in thought.

"Still thinking about the other night," he asked, referring to the murder she had to commit.

Samaria sighed, "I can't get it out of my mind."

"It'll pass, in time. At lease, it will fade somewhat. The Dark Lord, however, is _very_ pleased with you. Last night, when he summoned me, he commented to me how surprised he was that you didn't hesitate and didn't have to use the curse more than once to kill her."

"I've been practicing because I knew it was coming," she whispered.

"On what?"

"Roaches, spiders, even a rabbit. I knew the theory of the spell so I didn't have much trouble. You would think that the bigger the object the harder it would be, but it's not. If you make yourself believe for that split second that they deserve to die, then they do." She stopped stroking Elena's hair and leaned back, staring into space.

"I'm proud of how well you held up," he said.

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

After Elena was fed the two went back to bed.

Lying in the dark, Severus reached over and gathered Samaria into his arms, "We'll get through this, together."

"I know," she replied and fell asleep in his arms.

**~*SW*~**

The next afternoon was September 1st and the Start of Term Feast, but Samaria didn't get to attend. Elena had a stomachache and she had to try and pacify her. After hours of walking her around and bouncing her crying child, the baby was finally asleep.

Laying her in her crib, the tired mother went into the living room and lay down on the couch. Just when she got comfortable, Severus came back in and he was grumbling about something.

"Be quiet, I finally got her to sleep," Samaria said as soon as he came over the threshold.

He closed the door quietly and came to sit on the couch. Samaria just lifted her feet enough for him to sit, and placed them in his lap.

"What is it," she asked. "Did Harry come in late again?"

"No, it's that insolent pig of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She interrupted Dumbledore…"

"What?"

"Yes! Interrupted his speech with her 'hmm hmm' laugh and completely clad in pink, stood and gave her own speech."

"You're kidding," she said, but at the look he gave her, she said, "You're not."

"No!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, but she's a joke. Talked about how she and the students were to be 'good friends'. They all starred at her as if they would sooner be _my_ friend," Severus told her.

Samaria shook her head. "And _why_ is Dumbledore allowing her to teach?"

"Who knows why he does anything he does," he answered.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she ain't all that bad." But with another look from her husband, she said, "Or maybe she is. I'll decide for myself tomorrow, but for now I'm going to bed. I doubt Elena will sleep much tonight so I'm gonna sleep while I can."

"I can't sleep, yet," he grumbled.

"Then stay up," she kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

**~*SW*~**

The next morning, after taking a much better Elena to stay with Narcissa, Samaria went to class. Her first class was the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Being as she had tried to distance herself from Harry and his friends as much as she could toward the end of last year, she didn't know how they would act.

When she came in and greeted them, they acted as if nothing was different, then she remembered; they had visited her as much as Severus had allowed last year while she was in the infirmary, but she hadn't really spoken with them since the incident with Harry and the Dark Lord.

"Good morning," she said to all her students. One thing she always did was, on the first day, she cut them a little bit of a break. This year would be no different, even if this was their OWL year. They would be working extra hard this year, so she thought they deserved a break that they would not be getting later on.

"As you can see, students, I had my baby." There were delighted squeals from some girls at the mention of the baby and a few guys seemed slightly interested, one of these being Draco. Though he had already seen and even held Elena, he paid close attention.

"It was a girl and her name is Elena," she told them. Samaria heard different suggestions; offers to baby sit, some wanting her to bring the baby to class, and some wanting to know if the baby favored Severus.

Laughing at them, she ignored the questions and began to give an overview of the curriculum for the year.

"We will continue to learn to heal cuts and bruises, though worse wounds than the previous years. We will touch on purifying poisons in the blood, though that is highly advanced, I will give you the theory and we'll study it in more detail next year. I doubt, however, you'll be able to perform it for quite a number of years, it is extremely difficult. I will also teach you to detect and lessen brain damage, which isn't as hard as it sounds."

At this she heard Draco tell Harry, "She'll need you for that one, Potter."

"Draco!" she scolded but he merely turned to face the front once more, not giving any sign at being reprimanded.

As she continued through the lessons, she stopped at a scream. It was Parvati Patil and she was pulling at her hair. Walking closer, Samaria saw she had gum all in her hair and Draco, who was behind her, was laughing and pointing.

"Draco did you do that?" she demanded.

He just shrugged.

"See me after class," she said angrily as she took Parvati to her desk to get the gum out.

"Draco, I'm extremely disappointed in you. I can't let you by with things just because I'm friends with your parents and… the others," she told him as he sat in a chair in her office. Samaria paced back and forth in front of him.

He didn't show any sign of regret or of being sorry, which wasn't surprising, but he wasn't even angry. He just sat there as if it were a class or something.

"I'm going to have to give you detention," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight, eight o'clock." She was surprised he didn't argue. Other teachers had said he would yell, scream, or even pout about punishment, trying to get out of it and here he was asking when he got to get it.

"Okay, see you then," and with that he got up and left a stunned Samaria.

She wondered at his attitude and decided she would find out tonight.

**~*SW*~**

Eight o'clock came quickly that day. Samaria was torn between dreading it and wanting to know what was up with Draco. She hated giving detention, she thought writing lines was pointless and there was little to do in her class room, so she always had a hard time figuring out what task to put the student to.

_There's always knitting Elena some new clothes,_ she thought with a smile.

A knock came at her door and see said, "Come in." The tall blond stepped in and walked over to the chair in front of her desk. He sat down looking at her expectantly.

"Draco, I've been thinking of what I should give you as punishment. Until just now, I haven't thought of anything. But I've decided you will list 3 to 5 things about each of your fellow students, starting with the Gryffindors. You must list their good qualities and traits, also name something you admire about them."

Draco's nose wrinkled as if he smelt something bad, reminding Samaria of Narcissa. Sighing, the boy took out a quill, some ink, and parchment and set to work.

Samaria watched him struggle with the assignment. It took him a good 15 minutes, sometimes longer, to come up with something for each student. She knew the moment he started on Harry's paragraph, because he sat for 30 minutes thinking with a scowl on his face.

Around, eleven o'clock Samaria took pity on the boy and told him to stop. Taking the parchment from him she began to read aloud:

"Harry Potter has a nice scar. He is good at squirming out of trouble. He sports those ugly glasses well," she glanced up at him with a quirked brow. He merely shrugged.

"Ron Weasley's second hand robes almost fit him nicely. His red hair isn't as ugly as some. He is almost an okay wizard," she sighed and kept reading. "Hermione Granger is a smart mudb… (scribbled out) girl. She doesn't use any chemicals in her frizzy hair. She doesn't care that she is a mudblo… (scratched out again) muggleborn."

Samaria lay down the parchment and rubbed her eyes, "Okay Draco. Thanks for the effort. You can go."

He nodded and stood, but didn't start for the door.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Draco hesitated before saying, " I really like you Professor Kirby and I need to tell you something." He paused. "Um, you know the, uh, organization that you and my parents are members of?" He didn't want to say anything that could give them away if someone was listening.

Samaria's hand went to her left arm and Draco nodded.

"Well, the, uh, person over it has asked me to keep an eye on you and report back to him. He wants to know who you're friends with and what you're like out of his eyesight."

He stood there with an apologetic look on his face.

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. Did the Dark Lord suspect her? Did he not trust her?

"I know you're just nice by nature to Potter and his friends, but I've noticed that you were also closer to them than is normal for a professor." He looked at her a moment, then continued, "I haven't told him that, though. And I won't. But if he finds out…" A look of fear crossed his face but he hid it quickly.

Quickly, Samaria thought of a cover up, "Draco, you must know that I knew Harry's parents before he was born so naturally I would want to converse with him. But have I spoken to him, other than in the class room, since… our organization started again?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't accusing you of anything. I know you're faithful to him, otherwise, how could you have done what you did to become a… you know."

Samaria smiled and walked over to him. "I'm glad you trust me, Draco. There won't be anything that I do that will cause you to have to lie on my behalf. I promise."

He smiled at her and said, "Believe it or not, even though I had to do that crap about the Gryffindors, I enjoyed tonight." And with a blush covering his face, he left the room.

_Samaria stood in the center of a room with the Dark Lord in front of her in his winged chair. _

"Come here," he said, smiling. She walked over and at his demand, knelt before him. He took her left arm and pushed up the sleeve. He caressed the under side of it and looked into her eyes and smiled. She could almost feel Severus behind her stiffen.

_After what seemed an eternity, Voldemort stopped rubbing her arm and lifted his wand. _

"_This is a token of your devotion to me and my way of summoning you," he said as his wand traced a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth onto her skin. With each stoke, it burned more. _

_Samaria bit her lip and had to keep herself from sighing audibly when he finished. _

_He began to caress her arm and again, cause her to want to wrench her wrist from him, but stay still. The Dark Lord pulled her sleeve back down and said, "My faithful follower, you are now a Death Eater."_

_Samaria smiled at him and rose. She bowed before him and Severus joined her and bowed, too. _

_The evil wizard looked at her husband, "Take her home, Severus. I imagine you want to celebrate." With a slight curl of his lip, the Dark Lord waved them away._

Samaria shook away the memory that seemed to haunt her. She was sat in her living room feeding Elena, thinking of what Draco had said and the memory came unbidden. It always did.

Severus walked in and sat beside her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Having told him everything Draco had said, she felt better that it didn't seem to worry him. She felt better yes, but a small bit of worry lingered that she couldn't shake.

"It's fine, one as powerful as he didn't become so by trusting people. If he didn't think you were genuine you wouldn't be alive. This is just a precaution," he told her.

"I know," she sighed. She looked down at her baby, who was fast asleep with no worries. If only life was as simple as that. Eat, sleep, and cry for mommy when something didn't feel good and she made it better.

Samaria had to chuckle at the thought of Severus crying for anyone, much less his 'mommy'.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, rising to take Elena to bed.

"Um-hum," he replied, not believing her. "Go to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Sighing Samaria remembered the invitation to the Malfoy's for dinner she and Severus had received when picking up Elena that night.

"Okay. Goodnight, love" she said.

"Finally picking up some British expressions?"

"I've always liked that one," with a smile she went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**J.K. Rowling owns everything but Samaria Kirby. She is mine.**

**Chapter 11**

The next afternoon, Samaria was just finishing up what little she had to do in her office before heading back to her quarters to ready herself for their engagement with the Malfoy's when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, stacking some papers.

The first thing she noticed when the person walked in was pink. Pink everywhere.

_Lord, it's Umbridge,_ she thought.

"Hm, hm. I'm not interrupting, am I," she asked, a sweet smile on her toad-like face.

"Of course not. How can I help you?" Samaria asked through a false smile.

"Well," she began, taking a seat. "I need to speak to you of certain matters of importance…"

**~*SW*~**

A few hours later, a tired Samaria plopped down on her couch. Severus walked in looking very put out.

"Where have you been? We've missed our dinner engagement with the Malfoy's. I sent a Patronus and told them we couldn't make it. What happened?" he demanded.

"Umbridge came to my office and began asking me about my curriculum and when I told her I needed to go, she would say that the Ministry was more important than anything I had planned. She droned on about how I should improve my lessons and this and that. After a while, I really just tuned her out. I think I made her mad, though, when I asked if it was really any of her business how I taught. She muttered something about making it her business and finally left." Samaria propped her feet up on the coffee table.

He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry you had to deal with her, but try not to upset her. She's here directly under Fudge. She's trying to keep the Dark Lord's return quiet and discredit Potter. I heard some of the Slytherins talking about how he called her out in class today and she shut him up. You really don't need to be on her bad side."

She sighed, "I know. She drives me crazy, though. All that giggling and all the pink! It's everywhere!"

"Oh, yes, and I just love it," Severus gave her a look. "If I can tolerate it, you can."

"I know."

He sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I doubt you'll see her again, unless you provoke her ire."

"I hope not. I, ah!" Samaria grabbed her left arm, which was burning.

Severus looked at her, he hadn't felt a thing, "You'd better go."

Nodding, she stood and when to the fire place. Within moments, she was in Malfoy Manner and Narcissa was there waiting for her.

"Sorry about tonight. I was held up working," Samaria apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," and Samaria could tell she did.

Narcissa led her to the same room in which she had received her Dark Mark and there sat the Dark Lord. Samaria walked to the center of the room, bowed, walked to his feet and knelt.

"Samaria," Voldemort spoke and shivers went down her spine. "I require a prophecy that was made 14 years ago about Potter and I. The only ones who can retrieve it are we. I, of course, cannot go walking into the Ministry and retrieve it, so I require Potter to do so. While we are devising a plan to get him in there, I need you to gain his confidence. You were close to his family, so that's a start. I need to know everything I can about him, weaknesses and such. Is that clear?" He eyed her.

"Yes, my lord." Spy on Harry? The Dark Lord was _giving_ her permission to speak with him. She wouldn't have to shun he and his friends anymore!

"Good," he looked at her again for a moment. "How's the child?"

"Wonderful, master."

"And Severus?"

"Well enough, master," why all the questions?

He eyes lingered on her for a while, yet again, before he asked the next question.

"Any reconsiderations?"

She hesitated. Would he never drop that? "No, my lord." She looked down, "I'm afraid not."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

She rose, bowed and hurried home.

**~*SW*~**

The months flew by. Samaria continued her friendship with Harry, feeding the Dark Lord what seemed like valuable information. She prayed she didn't slip up and say something that would cause Harry harm.

Umbridge became High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She went around to every class and 'inquired' on their duties. She especially got under Severus' skin when she asked about his applications to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. When Samaria's turn came she merely glued a false smile on her face and lied through her teeth, saying things she knew the woman wanted to hear.

Harry continued having the vision-dreams he'd had all summer, one of Mr. Weasley being attacked. Even though this had saved the man's life, Dumbledore had insisted that Severus give Harry private lessons in Occlumency to shut out these dreams. Every Monday night, after the lesson, Severus would come in complaining about 'Potter's weak mind and lack of ability to adhere to rules'.

One Monday night, after Christmas break, the Dark Lord summoned Samaria. Not knowing what to do with Elena, as Severus was teaching Harry, she took her with her.

The poor little girl whined and coughed as they traveled through the Flu Network. Elena had always hated it. When she arrived at the Malfoy's, Samaria handed the baby to Narcissa and went to see what the Dark Lord wanted.

**~*SW*~**

Three hours later, Samaria sat at the Malfoy's dining table with Lucius. The Dark Lord had been brief with her, telling her that her information had been useless to him so he had another task for her, and handed her over to Lucius for instructions.

The two sat there, talking of different ways Samaria could go into the Ministry without much notice. Lucius was so prominent and well known; there was no way he could walk around without being recognized. Samaria on the other hand, was barley known.

They had thrown around many ideas and finally decided on her going under the pretense of adoption. Even though she had had Elena, it was on her medical record that she couldn't have children, so she could claim that any more would be impossible for her. Lucius would accompany her and do his best to distract the others while she looked around.

After setting the date, which was that Thursday, Samaria got up collected Elena and left.

When she arrived at home, she found her living room in disarray.

Quickly she took out her wand, looking for an intruder. Holding Elena, who was asleep, close to her, she walked quietly through the quarters.

Samaria's head jerked as she heard a crash from the bedroom. Elena stirred, but didn't wake. Not knowing what else to do with her, she held her daughter closer to her and peek into the bedroom.

Severus was in there, throwing things against the wall and knocking objects off the dresser.

Opening the door, she hissed, "Severus! What are you doing?"

He stopped and looked at her. She could see tear tracks down his face. Quickly she laid Elena down in her crib and led Severus to the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, very worried.

"Potter," he muttered still seething.

"What?"

He took a breath, "Potter looked in the Pensieve while I was out of the room. He saw… he saw…" It seemed he choked on the words, but he didn't need to continue. Samaria could see in his eyes, in his mind, what he couldn't say. Harry had seen James teasing Severus, who was suspended in mid-air by a spell. He had seen Lily try to defend him and saw Severus call her a mudblood.

Samaria put her hand on Severus' cheek, she knew that to this day, the part he played in Lily's death still haunted him. To have her son see him call her such a name when she had tried to defend him and to have Harry see him at one of the weakest points in his life was more than Severus could bear. They had been married two years before he had even confided that incident to _her._

"It's okay. It'll be okay," she tried to soothe him.

"You must think me an idiot for losing my temper like this."

"No, you're human. You're entitled to lose it every now and then," she said with a smile.

"Not like this," he said looking around.

"It can be fixed easily," she replied kissing him. Then she got up and began to repair the damage. With Severus' help they finished before long.

As they got ready for bed, he walked over to Elena's crib and just stood looking at her. When Samaria came next to him, he said, "I don't want her to know about that horrible mistake. I don't want her to ever know how horrible I was."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and said, "It wouldn't change how much she loves you."

"Non-the-less, I don't want her to know."

Samaria nodded, "That's your decision, but I don't think you should keep things from her."

Changing the subject, Severus asked, "What did the Dark Lord want?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten," she said and began to tell him Lucius' plan for that Thursday.

**~*SW*~**

Thursday came quicker than Samaria would have liked. She had informed her classes the day before that they could have her period off, so she didn't have to worry about finding a substitute teacher. So, that morning Samaria got up and went to the Malfoy's house with Elena.

Leaving her daughter with Narcissa, she and Lucius set off to the Ministry.

"Okay, you now the plan. When we get to the adoption floor, I'll talk to Johnson and keep him busy. He's so stupid he won't pay attention to you. Then you…"

"I will make my way to the information floor and see what I can find," she cut in. "I know the plan Lucius."

Nodding, he opened the door to the Ministry for her.

Many people greeted Lucius as they made their way to the elevator and he nodded a greeting at some, ignored the others.

When they made it to the floor that handled the adoption matters, the two stepped off and with Lucius leading the way, went to a door that read _Almus Johnson_.

Lucius didn't even knock; he just opened it and walked in.

The small, bald man sitting at the desk looked up and smiled, "Mr. Malfoy! I was expecting you. And this is the friend you mentioned?"

"Yes, Johnson. This is Samaria Kirby Snape."

Johnson shook her hand, but his attention was on Lucius. Apparently, he wasn't interested in Samaria, only in what Lucius had to say.

"Before we begin, Johnson, I need to speak to you, alone, for a moment," Lucius said.

"Of course. Mrs. Snape, is you'll just step right out here for a moment," the little man said as he ushered her out and shut the door.

_That was easy,_ Samaria thought as she looked around. Everyone was so busy, no one paid her any mind.

She started toward the elevator, walking down a long hall with filing cabinets on each side. She saw some wizards coming from the opposite end. They looked up at her, so she turned and opened a drawer, acting as if she were looking for a file.

They group passed, but before she closed the file Samaria noticed a familiar name; Potter.

Pulling out the file, she began to read.

_Alexander Potter, born April 26th 1955 to Michael Potter and Jaina Minx . Place in Ministry of Magic Child Services by mother and father's parents, Both under-age and unmarried. Child adopted by Americans Maxwell and Darla Kirby…_

"Those were my grandparents," Samaria whispered and read on.

Child will take last name of adopted parents. Biological parent's families wish for the child not to know if it's origin.

Samaria replaced the file and thought a moment.

Alexander Kirby, my father, was adopted. Potter? He was a Potter? Could he be related to Harry?

She hurried to the elevator and went up two floors. When she arrived at the Information Department, she went up to the lady at the front desk and asked, "Could I see my daughters birth certificate? I need to make sure of some things on there, you see I wasn't in the best frame of mind when I filled it out."

The woman didn't even look up from her work, she only gestured to a room on the left.

Samaria hurried in there and closed the door. Quickly she found the P's. As she looked through them she noticed another familiar name, James Potter. Curious, she took it out and read:

_James Potter, born March 27th 1960 to Michael Potter and Jaina Minx Potter…_

They were the same people as her father's parents. That meant…

"My father and James were brothers," she said aloud. "That means, Harry and I…" She didn't get to finish her thought. Someone was coming in the room.

Quickly, she put the files back and hurried to the door. An older wizard stepped in just as she walked out. Looking around, she noticed the witch at the front desk looking at her.

"Find what you needed?" she asked.

Nodding, Samaria said, "Thank you," and left.

In the elevator she alternated between kicking herself for not doing as Lucius had instructed, find information on the Department of Mysteries, and think on what she _did_ discover. She was related to Harry!

"And you're sure there was absolutely nothing?" Lucius asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, _absolutely_ nothing about the Department of Mysteries," she told him as they entered his home. That was the best lie she could think of to hide her mistake.

"Did you really think they would have information about their most secret secrets sitting right there for anyone to go through?" Samaria asked him.

"No, but it was worth a shot," he muttered.

"We tried," she said and went to find Narcissa.

"Wait," he called after her and she turned. Looking closely at him she notice Lucius actually looked worried.

"The Dark Lord expects results, soon, from me and I would be very grateful if you would help."

After searching his eyes for a moment and seeing the fear in them as he spoke of his master she said, "Of course. I'll be over tomorrow to discuss another plan."

When he smiled his relief at her, Samaria turned and went to collect her Elena, all this new information whirring within her.

**~*SW*~**

As soon as she got home, Samaria put Elena to bed and waited for Severus to come in from his teaching duties. As soon as he walked through the door, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. Quickly she relayed the events of the day and all she had learned. When she finished she waited for his reply. For a moment he sat there, looking at her, but not really seeing her. He was deep in thought.

"So, Potter is your cousin," he finally said and Samaria nodded.

Severus looked down, thinking. When he looked back up at her he said, "The Dark Lord mustn't ever know this. If he found out, he would use you to get to Potter. He knows how valuable family is to the boy and that he'd do most anything for family. The Dark Lord might even go as far as to hold you hostage. You can't let him find out, meaning you can't tell anybody else." He looked at her sternly and waited for her to nod before continuing. "So, Lucius learned nothing else about the Department of Mysteries?"

"No, unless he found something on his own that he didn't tell me about," she told him.

"Okay. Well, I don't think you really have anything to report to Dumbledore as of yet. He told me if you did that he would be in his office around eight."

Samaria shrugged, "Unless, you think he needs to know about this relation-thing."

"I don't think it's important enough to bother him with it now." Severus paused and shook his head. "I knew you were trouble. I marry you and become related to Potter in the process."

She laughed and pushed him a little, "It's not like your brothers or anything."

"No, but cousin is bad enough," he said and Samaria laughed.

A knocking at the door got their attention. Severus rose and opened it but didn't see anyone. He looked around a moment, and then happened to look down and saw a very big and beautiful eagle owl. In it's beak, it held an envelope with the Malfoy Crest on it. Leaning down, he took the letter and the bird flew back down the hall.

"Must be urgent, not to wait until the morning post," he commented, opening the silver envelope with the emerald seal.

Aloud he read:

_Dearest Samaria,_

_Thank you for your help today. I won't, however, require your assistance tomorrow. We have come up with an alternative plan. Thank you again._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

"Formal, isn't he?"

"The Malfoy's are always like that in their letters," she told him taking the letter and looking it over. "Another plan? I wonder what?"

"I don't know, but you can bet it won't bode well for Potter."

"Your right. I hope we can help him," she said, thinking.

"You better be hoping we get out of this alive," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Samaria Kirby is mine. All else is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 12**

The weeks passed quickly and soon it was Valentine's Day. Samaria never really cared for the holiday and Severus absolutely loathed it. But it was here, nonetheless, and Samaria decided, in honor of the holiday most looked forward to, she would teach her class how to cure stomachaches since most would have them by the end of the day from all the candy.

Opening the door to her classroom, expecting only to find a room full of Gryffindors and Slytherins, Samaria found much more than that. Looking around she saw bouquets of red, white, and even black roses on her desk. They had fairies flying around them, casting a beautiful glow onto the petals. The smell was so potent she could smell them in the doorway.

As she walked in the class grew silent and watched her. She walked up to the rose covered desk and took a note from one bouquet that read:

_Samaria Kirby, _

_Your lips are as read as these roses._

_Your grace is shown off by your poses._

_A heart as pure as the moonlight,_

_Eyes that are an even more beautiful sight._

_Skin as white as a dove,_

_This is the one that I love._

Samaria just stood there looking at the poem. Who wrote this? She knew she and Severus never exchanged gifts on Valentine's Day, even if they did, this wasn't his style. She looked up at her class. Most looked at her expectantly, as if waiting to see who sent her the roses.

"Does anyone know who sent these?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"They were there when we came in," Ron told her.

She nodded and went to the back of the room to retrieve something out of a drawer that she would need for class. As she passed Draco's desk she noticed he had his head stuck in a book. He never read unless he was forced to, what was he reading? Before she could get a look at the cover, he put it down and began talking to Pansy. Letting it go for now, Samaria collected her things and began class.

After class, Samaria retreated to her office. Before she even got sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called and in walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Just wondering how you were doing," Harry said.

"And who sent you those bloody roses," Ron said, putting his hands on his hips.

She laughed at him, "I'm not sure."

"Was it Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, and the two boys looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No," Samaria laughed. "We usually don't exchange Valentine's Day gifts."

"Then who?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," Samaria said. "But I'm gonna find out."

Later that day, after she had finally gotten all the roses into her living room, Samaria sat down and began to think for, what seemed like the millionth time, of who could have sent those flowers.

Severus walked in the door and paused. Looking around with confusion written on his face he asked, "What in Merlin's name…?"

"I don't know. They were on my desk this morning," she replied, handing him the note. He read it, and she could tell he wasn't happy.

"You have no clue?"

"No," she insisted. But before he could say anything else, they heard a voice from the fireplace.

"Anyone home?" it asked.

Samaria went to it and saw Sirius' face in the flames. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you got your Valentine," he said, with that charming smile of his.

Nervously, she looked around and saw Severus seething.

"Um, yeah. I got it."

"You like it?"

"It's uh…" she didn't get to finish, there was a knock at the door and she told Sirius, "You gotta go. I'll visit later." His face disappeared.

"You will not visit him later, but I will!" Severus said.

"Shhh!" she said as she opened the door. At her feet was an owl holding a single yellow rose with a card. She took it and read the card:

_To my little sister. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love,_

_Sirius _

_P.S. Bet this is better than what Snape gave you!_

Samaria laughed to herself, mostly in relief. Sirius hadn't sent those roses. She read the message to Severus.

"Oh, well he better be glad he didn't send you that poem," he growled and kissed her before going to get Elena from Narcissa via the Floo Network.

Samaria decided to go visit Sirius while she didn't have a baby or husband to worry about. After leaving a note for Severus she left.

"So you have no idea who sent them?" Sirius asked and Samaria shook her head.

"Hmm, makes me wish I had, just so I could've taken credit for the look on Snape's face."

"Sirius, don't. I can't think of anyone, help me."

"I'm trying," he insisted. "I don't know. It's not Lupin, he likes… Well, it just wasn't him. It wasn't me, or Snape. Not Harry or any of them. Who else is there?"

"I don't…" she stopped. Was it possible the Dark Lord? No, he wasn't the poetic type, was he?

"I don't know," she finished. "I gotta go."

"What? What did I miss?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. I'll see you later, okay?"

He hugged her, "Okay, bye."

Samaria hurried home to find Severus feeding Elena. "Have fun?" he asked, not even looking up.

"Do you think the Dark Lord could have…"

"No," he cut her off. "I thought about that. It's not his style."

She felt a little better, but still had her doubts. What if it was his attempt to woo her into his bed? "I think I'm going to visit Narcissa for a while. We haven't got to sit and talk in forever."She left quickly before her husband could question her motives.

Samaria sat in the Malfoy sitting room with Narcissa. The Dark Lord was gone. Narcissa said he had been gone for a few days, so it was indeed doubtful he sent the roses. She didn't say anything to her friend about them; she was actually trying not to think about it. It wasn't really _that_ big of a deal, it was the shear fact she didn't know who sent them and she hated not knowing.

"Oh, I've redecorated a few rooms," Narcissa told her.

"Really?" Samaria liked decorating, but not nearly as much as her blonde friend.

"Yes, come and see."

She followed Narcissa throughout the manor, looking at new color schemes, new furniture, and new drapes. By the time they made it to Draco's room, she was sick of décor.

"Draco came home last weekend and just loved it," Narcissa said. The room was no longer silver and green but silver and black. Even though they kept one color, they had apparently gotten new silver because the things that were once silver, weren't now.

"It's lovely," Samaria said, and meant it.

Lucius walked past the room and stopped, "There you are, Cissy. Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Dear. Excuse me. Please, look around." Narcissa followed Lucius down the hall.

Samaria chose to stay in Draco's room and look around. She loved his room, it was so elegant but with a teenage fling to it. As she absently stoked her hand on the mahogany desk, she knocked some papers on the floor.

"Oh!" she cried as she bent to pick them up. Stacking them back together in no particular order, Samaria happen to notice the paper on top. It was a receipt.

"Seven dozen roses. Seventy Scottish Fairies. Delivery service," she read aloud. Shuffling through the other papers she found some schoolwork, essays and such. Then came what looked like a poem. It started as hers did, then went a little different and was scratched through. The next page got a little farther on the line. As she looked through the stack she saw it kept up that rhythm until he had a finished product.

_Oh my gosh. Draco sent me the Valentine! _she thought.

Putting the papers back on his desk, with the schoolwork on top, Samaria left the room.

When she got back home, she asked Severus to go to the Slytherin Common Room and get Draco. He complied with a confused look on his face but didn't ask questions… yet.

He even let her use his office because it was closer. When Draco arrived, he looked as if he was about to be in deep trouble.

"You're not in trouble, Draco," she assured him. His face relaxed a little but he didn't let his guard down.

"I know you're the one who sent me the flowers," she told him.

Draco's face turned blood red all the way to his ears and he looked down.

"Draco?" she asked.

"I, I, uh. I just wanted to do something special for you," he mumbled.

"Draco," she walked up to him, "I'm flattered, but I'm married and your teacher."

"I know. I just wanted you to have something special from me and know I cared. Well, know that someone cared. I chickened out putting my name on it."

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. It seemed to surprise him because he stiffened. When she pulled back, she said, "Really Draco. It's the nicest Valentine I've ever gotten." He rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe her. "No, I swear."

He looked at her a moment, and one side of his mouth lifted.

"And I won't tell anyone, except Severus."

His half smile dropped.

"He won't be angry and he won't tell anyone," she tried to assure him.

Draco sighed and nodded.

"So it was Draco," Severus chuckled.

"Yes and what's so funny?"

"A student has crush on you. And not just any student, Draco Malfoy," he said, still chuckling.

"Why is that funny? Is it so inconceivable that someone, other than you, finds me attractive?" she asked indignantly.

He just shrugged.

"I'm going to bed before you can insult me anymore," she told him and got up to go to their room. She walked passed Elena's crib, which was now in the living room because she had started waking up in the night just to babble to herself for a couple of hours before falling back asleep. Severus hadn't thought it as cute as Samaria had, so they moved the crib.

She opened the door to her room and gasped. The room was filled with red roses. Red petals were all over the floor and the bed. There were lit candles, that had to be enchanted because they were not melting, and wine on the dresser. She felt Severus put his arms around her waist and whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day."

With a huge smile on her face, Samaria turned around and kissed him. This was without a doubt the best Valentine's Day she had ever had.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria was in her office catching up on some grading when there was a knocking, more like a pounding, at her door. When she told them to enter, Harry busted in.

"Why are girls so… so… urgh!" He plopped down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him.

"It's Cho. I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day. We went to some little teashop, because she wanted to. I went along with it, but when we get there she only wants to talk about Cedric! I mean, he was a great bloke and all, but _I'm _the one she kissed! But again, I went along with it. I told her what about the conversations I've had with Ron and Hermione about it and she got mad! She was mad about Hermione! Still, we talked a little more but then I had to leave because I had promised to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. She got mad about that too! Said all kinds of mean things about her and left! I'll never understand women." The boy sat back in his chair with a huff.

"Honey, girls are just emotional. Think about it. Cedric was really important to her, but so are you. She doesn't want to betray him."

"That's what Hermione said," he mumbled.

"She's right," Samaria told him. "And when you talk about Hermione, it reminds Cho that another girl is closer to you than she is. The poor girl just doesn't know how to handle her emotions."

"Yes, poor her," Harry said, sarcastically.

Samaria laughed. "Harry, girls are ninety-nine percent emotion. That's just part of life."

"You're not," he insisted. "You're all right and Hermione isn't as bad as the others."

"I'm grown and I matured fast. Remember whom I'm married to. He doesn't do emotion a whole lot. As for Hermione, her best friends are boys, plus she has a good head on her shoulders. We two are exceptions to the other trillion girls of the world." She grinned at him.

"I just don't get them," he said.

"You never will. Just as I won't ever get ya'll," she gestured to Harry. "Men are foreign to women and women to men. That's the way it is."

Harry sighed, "Why?"

Samaria shrugged. "Got me."

He chuckled. "Sorry I busted in on you. Ron and Hermione got tired of hearing me rant."

"Anytime you need me, Harry, I'm here," she assured him and meant it.

**~*SW*~**

That night Samaria sat at a long table surrounded by other Death Eaters. She was sitting to the left of Severus, who was sitting at the Dark Lord's right hand. Bellatrix, newly out of Azkaban, graced the evil man's left. You could see the admiration ooze out of her when she looked at him. Samaria suspected he'd mentioned her, a little to favorably perhaps, because Bellatrix kept shooting her dirty looks. Or maybe it was because she was married to Severus and the woman didn't make it a secret that she believed every Death Eater that didn't serve time in Azkaban in the name of the Dark Lord deserved death. Either way it didn't bother Samaria, she could care less what that frizzy headed witch thought of her, but she was Narcissa's sister, so she decided to be civil.

At the head of the table, the Dark Lord spoke of all his faithful followers that had spent time in Azkaban for him. He went on about how they would be rewarded when he regained his power.

"Now, to Potter," he said and if he hadn't had his followers attention before, he did now. "We have a plan to retrieve the prophecy using him. The plan is completely secret and only a select few will know it. The Lestranges, Macnair, Nott, Crabbe, Avery, and Yaxley, you will join Lucius, being as it was his plan, and carry it out." His eyes met every one of theirs, "The rest of you shall have your individual assignments. Carry them out as I instruct and there will be no problems. You're dismissed."

It was as if a teacher said school was out. No one wanted to be left alone in the room with their revered master. The eight Death Eaters selected for the prophecy task headed to another room. Samaria couldn't help but feel a little jilted. She and Lucius had been assigned the task originally, so why wasn't she included.

Quickly, she tried to shake the crazy thoughts out of her mind as she followed Severus and Narcissa into the parlor. She shouldn't be jealous of murdering thugs getting chosen over her by the most evil wizard of their time.

"Samaria," she heard the silky, yet creepy voice flow down the hall. The evil wizard was calling her name. She held Severus' eyes a moment, and then went to see what the monster wanted.

"Samaria," he said again as she bowed before him. The table was now gone and only his 'throne chair' remained.

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you upset that I didn't choose you to go with them?"

Gosh! He knew Legilimens, yes, but she's had her mind blocked the entire time. He must have noticed her body language. She had to pay more attention, but maybe this would make her seem more of an eager Death Eater.

"Somewhat, master," she replied.

"Ah, well, if you had been involved it would compromise your position at Hogwarts. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I do. I'm just ready to serve you in any way I can."

"You are doing fine. Anything else from Potter?"

"No," she said, not completely honest. "He hasn't said anything that could be any use, really. Just talks of school and friends." He had told her about starting Dumbledore's Army, but she wasn't about to mention that, or the kiss and fight he'd shared with Cho Chang.

The Dark Lord looked into her eyes, but her Occlumency must have been good because he nodded.

"Very well. Goodnight."

On that note, Samaria rose and left.

Monday after classes, Samaria left Elena with Severus and went to Diagon Alley for some things. Afterwards, as she Apparated back into Hogsmeade, she had a thought. She'd go see Sirius. She hadn't talked to him since Valentine's Day.

The thought made her smile. Severus had been so romantic that night. He had never done that before in all the years she'd known him. Usually, she was surprised if she got a single rose from him. He had told her, though, not to get used to it.

After kissing her unhappy husband and a babbling Elena goodbye, she left.

When she arrived at Grimmauld Place, she and Sirius sat down for some tea (coffee for her, she hated hot tea).

"Ever find out who your mystery Valentine was?" he asked.

"Yes," Samaria said, but didn't elaborate.

"And…" Sirius pressed.

"And I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"Ah. Wasn't old Sevie, huh?"

She sighed, "No, it wasn't Severus. His gift was better."

He laughed, "What was it, a year supply of Polyjuice Potion? You need some of my hair so you can make him turn in to me?" He gave her a dashing smile.

Another sigh, "No, it wasn't any potion and even if it was, I wouldn't want any of your hair."

"You know you would, just quite denying it." Sirius smiled at her. "So what did the prat give you?"

She gave him a dirty look, then said, "I don't think you want to know."

"Try me."

"Well, he got dozens of red roses and put them on all the tables in our room. Then he got wine and candle and sat them around. And then he sprinkled petals everywhere, mostly on the bed…"

"That's enough!" he interrupted her. "I don't want to know the rest."

"You're sure?" Samaria grinned at him.

"Pos-i-tive," he replied, emphasizing every syllable.

She just smiled at him.

"He doesn't seem the romantic type," Sirius commented.

"He isn't. Personally, I think he didn't want to be out done by anyone else. In the past, no one ever gave me one. He'd give me a single rose every once in a while, but not often. I hated the holiday, all my life. Mostly because I never had a boyfriend to get Valentine's from and it kind of bled into my adult hood. But now that I've gotten some…" she smiled. "I think I like it a little better."

"You know why you never had a boyfriend?" he asked, studying his fingernails.

"Why," she asked, suspiciously.

"Cause you always were fawning over the teacher," he told her, still not looking at her.

Samaria laughed, "You're probably right."

Sirius finally looked at her, "Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself," she told him, and he just grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Samaria Kirby is mine. All else is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 13**

Samaria sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor glaring at Bellatrix. She had come to visit Narcissa and found Bellatrix had had the same idea. It was all good at first, but Narcissa had to step out to tend to something and Bellatrix started in on Samaria.

"It must be nice not to have to do any _real _work for our cause," she had said. "To be a Death Eater merely because your husband is close to the Dark Lord.

Samaria sat, trying to hold her tongue. She knew the witch sitting across from her was on the Dark Lord's good side and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to respond to her bait and make her mad.

"But of course, just because said husband is _close_ to the Dark Lord doesn't mean that he's the _closest_. He wasn't included our little group to get into the Ministry, was he?"

"For your information, Ms. Lestrange, the Dark Lord trusts my husband and _I_ immensely. I was involved in the fist attempt to get inside the Ministry," she told her.

"Ah, yes. And that's all it was, an attempt. You never did actually get inside the Department of Mysteries, did you?" Bellatrix sneered at her.

Samaria didn't know what the woman's problem was. She'd been giving her an evil eye and snide remarks ever since they were introduced. This is really the first time, however, that they had been alone and she'd done it to this degree.

"At least I was _there _to attempt, not useless in some cell," she was growing tired of this witch.

"I was serving time in the name of the Dark Lord! Unlike your coward husband, hiding behind Dumbledore," she spat.

"Yes, completely useless to our lord's services, while the… coward you called him?… remained under the watch of his masters worse enemy gathers years of information for him when he returned. Who do you think the Dark Lord appreciates more?" Samaria smirked.

The other woman scoffed, "_His master_, you say. I'm not completely sure that he's even completely faithful to the Dark Lord."

"How dare you!" Samaria stood up. She had to think fast, when she had said that her heart had jumped into her throat. "My husband risks his life on a daily basis for our master. How _dare_ you say he's not faithful!"

Bellatrix stood as well, drawing her wand. Samaria reached for hers just as Narcissa walked back in.

She between the two with shock on her face and said, "What are you…?"

"I must be going," Samaria interrupted and gave Narcissa a smile before going to the fireplace to go through the Floo Network. Sometimes she really despised the fact she couldn't Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, and now was definitely one of those times. Floo seemed so undignified.

She came out of her own fireplace in Hogwarts and stormed over the couch and sat.

"What is it?" Severus asked, bouncing Elena to keep her quiet. She had begun teething and was very grouchy.

"Bellatrix," was all Samaria said, and Severus understood. He'd known Bellatrix from the time they were young and it wasn't any secret that she didn't like him.

"Ignore her," he said.

Samaria scoffed, but said nothing. Reaching over she took Elena from him and played with her. The baby's laughs soothed her anger and nerves.

She sighed, "Let's go visit Sirius."

Just one look told Severus what he thought of that. "You've been over there at least three times a week for the past month." He reached to get Elena again, "And you've been exposing my beautiful daughter to him."

She gave him a look, "Severus. Come on. You've got to associate with him a little. We're on the same side."

"I don't care. I see him enough at the Order's meetings."

"Severus, we haven't had one for a month and a half now. Come on, please."

Severus sighed, "Why do you want me to go?"

"Because, you two are the most important men in my life and I would like if you would at least try to get along. You can't try if your not around him," she folded her arms.

He stood and mumbled something that sounded like, "Exactly." He handed Elena to her and headed to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I would prefer not to go anywhere in robes with baby drool and milk all over it," with that he shut the door and Samaria smiled.

Samaria laughed. Sirius was so funny he killed her. He sat holding Elena making faces and voices causing her to laugh as well. The only one not enjoying himself was Severus. He sat beside Samaria, arms folded and face expressionless.

Elena began to try to mimic the sounds Sirius made. If he blew his lips, she would. If he babbled, she would.

He looked at the baby, "Ha, ha. Uncle Sirius has got you all wound up, huh?"

Elena laughed.

"Can you say, Uncle Sirius?" He asked that every time he saw her. Elena hadn't even said her first word yet, though he never gave up. "Uncle Sirius, say it. Come on."

She looked up at him, "Er-us."

Samaria stopped laughing, as did Sirius. They looked at each other and back at the baby.

"Sirius," he said again.

"Er-us," she said, and smiled.

Samaria looked at Severus and he had a stricken look on his face. Looking back at Sirius, she saw he wasn't gloating like she would have thought. He was just gazing at her daughter.

"Um, Sirius," Samaria said with another look at Severus. "We've gotta get going. I'll see you later."

He nodded and handed the little girl to her, still not saying anything. Severus quietly followed her out and they went home.

When they got home Severus mumbled something about having work to do and went for his office. Samaria couldn't follow because Elena was fussing again and she gave her a bottle to pacify her. After the baby finally went to sleep, she laid her down. Then she conjured up a small bird that was bewitched to come get her if the baby cried or needed her.

As she walked down the hall to Severus' office, Samaria thought about Sirius' reaction. He had looked almost sorry that Elena had said his name. He didn't gloat or torture Severus in his usual way. Maybe he knew how much that had hurt Severus.

When she came to his door, she hesitated. What would she say to him? His daughter's first word had been the name of a man he despised. Would he blame her for taking Elena over there so much?

Gathering her courage, she knocked. There was no answer, so she knocked again. Then a very irritated Severus said, "Come!"

Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside. "You okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," he replied looking back down at his papers.

Samaria walked up to stand in front of his desk. "I know you're upset about Elena. Don't deny it."

"I didn't deny anything, yet."

She sighed, "I wish you'd talk to me."

Looking up from his papers, he said, "I don't have anything to say."

With a sound of frustration, she turned to walk out. As her hand reached for the door knob, he said, "Samaria."

She froze and listened.

"Samaria," he said again. "I don't know _what _to say."

She turned to look at him, "Are you mad?"

"Not mad, per say. Upset. Why did her first word have to be _his_ name? It could have been anything. We've been trying to get her to say 'mama' or 'dada' forever. Why couldn't she say that?"

Walking back up to the desk, she said, "I don't know. I guess 'Sirius' was what she heard the moment she was ready and she said it."

He sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.

"You're tired," she told him. "You've been stressed out a lot lately. Going on so many raids and such, the emotional stress must be killing you."

"It doesn't bother me," he told her, but she knew it was a lie.

"Yeah, okay. But you still need to rest."

"I've got to finish these essays. I'll be in later," he told her and went back to grading.

Samaria nodded and left. She checked on Elena, got ride of the bird, and went to bed. The day had been too stressful for her taste.

Severus looked around his office a few hours later. He'd graded everything he could get his hands on to keep his mind busy. Now, with nothing left to grade, he had nothing else to do but go to bed.

With a sigh, he rose and went to his living quarters. After locking the door, he glanced over to where the crib lay. He could hear cooing coming from it. With a smile he walked over to it and looked it.

Elena lay on her back, cooing and giggling. Her hands and feet were waving in the air. Severus bent down and picked her up. She gave a little squeal of happiness. He walked over and sat on the couch, supporting her in to a sitting position on his knee.

"Dada," he said to her and she smiled. "Dada." He waited but she only giggled and babbled.

He sighed, "You just like torturing me, don't you."

She smiled, and he chuckled. "You're too cute for your own good." He started bouncing her on his knee. After a while, her head started bobbing as she struggled to stay awake. Severus gathered her into his arms and started to rock her. She still was babbling to herself, trying to stay awake.

"Dada," he said again. "Why can't you just say those two syllables? Dada?"

Elena looked up at him with droopy eyelids. "Dada," she said and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria was woken from her sleep by two arms going around her waist. She felt Severus pull her close to him and kiss her on the neck.

_That's a total change of attitude from before;_ she thought and wondered what put him in such a good mood. Usually, if he were in a foul mood, he'd turn over and avoid contact with her, even if his mood had nothing to do with her. She hadn't expected him to get over this Elena thing so soon.

She turned to face him and asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing particular," he replied, and even though it was pitch dark she could hear a small smile in his voice.

"Noting particular, my wand. What happened," she pressed.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Elena said 'Dada'."

Samaria smiled and pulled back as if to look at him, even though there was not enough light to see him, "That's wonderful, Baby."

He pulled her back down close to him and said; "Now we have to watch what we say around her. It won't be long before she's repeating everything we say."

She thought about that for a second. If they continued to take Elena around Sirius, it wouldn't be long before she said something about him in front of the wrong person. Should she stop bringing her around him? That would kill Sirius. He loved Elena and he didn't get to see many people as it was, cooped up in that house. But if it were a matter of life and death…

"We'll decide what to do tomorrow," Severus said, as if he could read her thoughts. Which he probably could, since she wasn't blocking them at the moment. He was so skilled at Legilimens that she doubted the light to see her eyes really mattered.

"Okay," she replied and snuggled back up to him and fell asleep.

**~*SW*~**

The next day, after Samaria had returned from getting Elena, she went to talk to Dumbledore about her daughter.

"Professor, she's learning to talk and I'm afraid she might repeat the wrong thing in front of the wrong person soon," she told him after they exchanged pleasantries.

"I understand," he said, sitting behind his desk, studying her.

"So," she continued, "Should I keep her away from the Order members all together, or what?"

The old wizard seemed to ponder this a moment. "That would probably be the best plan. The Malfoy's would begin to wonder if you all of a sudden stopped bringing Elena over. Yes, I think that was be a wise decision."

Samaria nodded. She figured that was what would end up happening but she hoped Dumbledore could think of something else.

He studied her a moment before saying, "I know you and she are close to many of the members, but this could be yours and Severs' life hanging in balance. If something were to happen to you, I doubt whether Voldemort would hesitate to raise Elena himself, or close to it."

Samaria, despite her best efforts, flinched at the Dark Lord's name. Would she ever get to where she could say it like Dumbledore?

Samaria nodded again and thanked him, then left.

When she got back to her quarters, she found Severus playing with Elena. The child seemed to enjoy the extra attention she got when she said 'Dada', so she had been saying it all day.

"You spoke with Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes. We have to keep her away from the Order members."  
He nodded, "I didn't see any other way." Samaria could tell he would lose no sleep over the decision. He couldn't stand the majority of them anyway.

"I think I'd better…" she stopped as she gasped in pain. Severus looked up alarmed, but soon realized the source of pain when he saw her holding her left arm.

"You'd better go," he said and she nodded.

Samaria was escorted into a different sitting room than the one the Dark Lord had usually used. Even though it wasn't his usual place, there he sat in the middle of the room in his throne like chair, as if he thought he owned the place… which he probably did.

"You called, my lord?" she spoke as she bowed before him.

"Yes," he replied looking down at her. "One moment, we're waiting for someone."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, the door opened behind Samaria. She didn't dare turn around to see who it was. One didn't turn their back on the Dark Lord.

The person walked up and bowed. She saw her in her peripheral vision and knew who it was before she spoke.

"You called, master?" Bellatrix purred.

"Yes. I wish you two to go on a mission for me. I need information from a certain wizard and you two will retrieve it for me."

Bellatrix paused for a moment before saying, albeit somewhat reluctantly, "Yes, my lord."

"Yes, my lord," Samaria repeated with equal reluctance.

Voldemort ignored their obvious dislike for going with one another. He had to know their feelings toward each other, but seemed to think it… Samaria didn't know what he thought. Just that he, more than likely, deliberately put them together because they hated each other. If for no other reason than his sick pleasure to see what would happen.

"What information do you require, my lord?" Samaria asked and Bellatrix shot her a look.

"Torture him and find out any information he has concerning the Hall of Prophecies," he told them.

Samaria saw Bellatrix's eyes widen, but said, "Yes, master. His name?"

"Milus Jackson, Department of Mysteries."

**~*SW*~**

Clad in Death Eater robes and masks, Samaria and Bellatrix Apparated half a mile away from Milus Jackson's house.

"Let me lead on this. Do as I tell you," Bellatrix grabbed Samaria's arm and made her face her.

"No way. You weren't appointed leader. We'll both do it together," she jerked her arm back.

Bellatrix snarled, "Don't think you're so high and mighty just because the Dark Lord fancies you. You're not the only one, you know."

"Let's just go."

"No, I'm doing this. If I need you, I'll call you," she persisted.

"Forget it," Samaria replied and started toward his house.

The two witches crept quietly into the yard. It looked like an ordinary Muggle home. Nothing about it said wizard, let alone a wizard that worked in the most secret department in the Ministry of Magic.

Sneaking around to the back door, Bellatrix used Alohomora to open it. She stepped in first, with Samaria directly behind her. All of a sudden Bellatrix jumped aside and before Samaria could react, she was thrown against the wall by a spell. Looking around with a dazed mind, she saw neither the attacker nor Bellatrix. Not waiting for her head to stop spinning, she dropped to the floor searching for her wand that she had dropped. Crawling under a table to avoid the oncoming spells, she pawed around in the dark. Finally her hand landed on it and she jerked it above the table in the direction the spells were coming from.

"Sectumsempra!" she shouted and heard a grunt. It must have got him a little, but not bad enough because the spells kept coming.

Standing up, having gained _some _ground, Samaria began to duel with him. Her eyes were finally accustomed to the darkness and she could see Bellatrix hiding to the side, watching with a smirk. She could see it in the crazy witch's eyes. She wanted Samaria to get killed in this duel.

The wizard, presumably Milus Jackson, seemed to either have forgotten about Bellatrix, not think she was much of a threat at the moment, or not known where she was because his full focus seemed to be on Samaria. Then again, he could just be very well trained.

Samaria dueled to the best of her capabilities, but she was getting hit with a passing spell every now and then. He was very good. After a few minutes, Samaria had no doubt in her mind that Bellatrix wanted her dead. The other witch had had plenty of opportunities to curse him while he was distracted but she just stood there watching with that evil smirk.

Samaria fought and was to the point where she would have used the Killing Curse if the Dark Lord hadn't had wanted information from him. If she killed Jackson before she got the information, Voldemort would probably kill her.

Shooting every curse she knew but that one at him, Samaria was running out of ideas. Her side hurt and she thought she might have broken a rib or something when she hit the wall. Growing wearier by the minute, she her mind worked thinking of a way to end this. Suddenly, she thought of something.

Samaria turned her head slightly in the direction of Bellatrix and called out desperately, "Come help me!"

Jackson turned his head slightly to see where the other witch was hiding. It was only a split second but Samaria was ready.

"Crucio!" she shouted.

He fell to the floor in a heap, convulsing. Though she was very tired, Samaria took her anger at Bellatrix and used it on the man. She tortured him, not even giving her conscience time to make her feel bad. Screaming questions at him, she did this until he didn't move anymore.

Samaria limped into the room where the Dark Lord sat, followed by a very irate Bellatrix. Bowing before him and flinching when she bent she said, "We got all the information we could, my lord."

"What is it?"

"He would only say that the person the prophecy was made about could retrieve it. He repeated that over and over for hours, until he died. I tried to avoid his death, but couldn't." Samaria looked down, flinching, waiting for the anger to come.

"Look at me, Samaria," he said.

She quickly blocked any thoughts she'd had during the duel that she wouldn't want him to see, but left what happened wide open.

He looked in her eyes a moment, and then looked to Bellatrix, who was looking down. Clearly, she hadn't planned on this.

The Dark Lord studied her a moment, then said, "Rise. Both of you," surprisingly, there wasn't any anger in his voice.

The two stood and he said, "Samaria, move."

She obeyed and stepped back. The Dark Lord stood and walked up to Bellatrix.

"You were going to let her die?"

"My lord, I…"

"Silence!" he said. "Crucio!"

Bellatrix on fell to the floor and flopped around in pain. He let it go on for a few minutes, then stopped. She didn't get up, just laid there panting.

"If you ever try something like that again, it'll be far worse. I can't having you kill off my loyal followers just because you don't care for them," he studied her for a moment.

"Crucio!" he said again.

The witch struggled in pain for a few moments longer, then the evil wizard stopped, "Get out of my sight."

She rose as quick as she could and left the room. Voldemort went back to his seat and motioned Samaria forward. Slowly, she stepped in front of him and started to bow. He reached out and caught her cheek to stop her. She wanted badly to jerk back from his touch, but remained still. He looked into her eyes a moment and, for the millionth time, Samaria was thankful she had mastered Occlumency.

"Would you like to stay the night here?" he asked and she could tell what he meant by the look in his eyes and he didn't mean stay in the guest room that was for sure.

"I have to get home to Elena," she said with a regretful look on her face, even though in fact she would have rather spent a night in a lion's den than with him.

He leaned back and she had to keep from sighing with relief when he let go of her face.

"Very well." He waved his hand in dismissal, though showed no anger at her decision.

Back at home; Severus fumed as she told him what happened.

"I'll kill her if she ever…"

"You won't have to," she interrupted. "I think the Dark Lord will do it himself. He wasn't happy."

He looked at her a moment, "I don't blame him. You are more beautiful than she."

Samaria rolled her eyes, "He doesn't want to lose good followers."

"Mmm-hmm," he replied.

Samaria folded her arms and glared at him, "Don't even bring it up. I really don't want to talk about that."

"I'm sure you don't," he said.

She just rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

Severus helped her up; the pain had set in even more since the rush had settled. Though nothing was broken, it still hurt. He led her to the bedroom, but as soon as her head hit the pillow her conscience decided to come back. As the memories of the night flowed, so did the tears and Severus held her until she cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Samaria belongs to me. All else is Rowlings.**

**Chapter 14**

The months went by in a blur. Samaria was sent on many more missions, some even with Bellatrix, but they all went fairly well. Bellatrix no longer even glanced at her, much less tried to kill her again. The Dark Lord seemed to forgive Bellatrix and accept her back into his favor fairly quickly. Samaria didn't even want to think about why. He didn't make any other advances toward her, and for that she was grateful.

Back at Hogwarts, Samaria did her best to ready her fifth years for the OWLs coming up. Poor Hermione seemed in a frenzy to retain every bit of knowledge Samaria let out of her mouth. Though the Healing OWLs weren't the hardest, it was far from the easiest exam and all of the students seemed to be working hard to study for it.

She had noticed, though, that the students that she knew to be in Dumbledore's Army seemed extra tired. Maybe they were practicing later. She made a note to tell Harry to let up on them so they could study. As she made her way around the class, Samaria noticed Ron's head dip down onto his arms. Harry nudged him and he shot right back up.

Shaking her head she said, "Harry, Ron, I'd like to see you after class, please."

The two looked confused, but nodded.

After talking to the two about not keeping the DA so late, Samaria went back to her quarters. She didn't have a class this period, so she had decided to rest. The Dark Lord had been sending her on more information-retrieving missions as of late, and he had no qualms about sending her out on a school night. Samaria closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw Severus standing over her.

Jumping up she asked, "What time is it?"

"After dinner. We got someone to cover your other classes and let you rest," he replied. She started to protest, but he cut in, "Dumbledore's orders."

Samaria sighed, "Where's Elena?"

"She's going to stay the night as Narcissa's. The Dark Lord is away and she wanted to keep her of for the night."

Samaria nodded and before she could say another word, was interrupted by a knock at the door. Severus answered it, and found Draco standing there.

"We've caught them, Sir," he said. "Potter and his group. Professor Umbridge asked for yours and Professor Kirby's assistance."

Severus nodded and followed the boy, along with Samaria, upstairs. When they got to Umbridge office, they found her and the Minister of Magic in frenzy. Harry stood aside with a mixed look of shock and satisfaction.

"What happened?" Severus demanded.

"Dumbledore was organizing an army to take over the Ministry and now he's gotten away!" Fudge exclaimed.

Severus merely smirked and asked, "Well, what do you plan to do now?"

Umbridge turned on Harry, "We'll discipline his little followers, that what."

Samaria glanced at Harry and down at his hand. She knew what the old witch had in mind.

Samaria sat in her office, cleaning the cuts of some of the DA members later that night. The newly instated Headmistress Umbridge had them write line as their punishment. Not just any lines, though. With the help of enchanted quills, as the children wrote the words, they were engraved on the back of their hand. The poor things hands were bleeding and Samaria did the best she could to stop the pain and heal them. The enchantment was such, however, that she couldn't stop the production of a scar.

After they left and only Harry remained, Samaria asked, "How did she find you?"

Harry looked down and said nothing.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Cho," he whispered. "Cho told her."

"Cho Chang? Why?"

He just shook his head.

"Come here, Harry. Let me treat your hand," she said. He hadn't let her treat it the first time he'd gotten detention with Umbridge, nor along with the other DA members earlier.

"No, it's my fault the rest had to go through that. I'm fine."

"Harry, come here."

He just looked up at her a moment and shook his head.

"Listen to me, Harry Potter. This wasn't your fault. You did what was right and that often comes with consequences. There's nothing wrong with that. And it wasn't your fault because you trusted Cho," Samaria looked at the boy for a minute. This was her cousin. This was her blood, he only family besides Severus and Elena. And she was his only family.

"Harry, is there something else bothering you?" for a moment she thought he was going to answer, but he shook his head.

"Harry, come here. You're like a brother to me, a son even. I love you as if you were family. Don't let this set back get you down. Use it to strengthen your resolve; you're going to need it."

Harry studied her a moment longer before walking over and putting out his hand. He was quite the whole time she healed his hand and when she was finished thanked her.

He turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"You know, Ms. Kirby, you're like family to me, too," and then he left.

After a week of detentions, the children were hardly ready for their OWLs. But they didn't have a choice.

Samaria stood to the side of the room, next to Severus, watching the fifth years take their exams. A ruckus outside caught her attention. It sounded like explosions. Umbridge, who had been standing at the front of the room, left to see what it was. When she opened the doors that lead out of the Great Hall, everyone could see fireworks exploding in the air.

Students and teachers alike rushed to see what was going on.

Samaria looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley flying on broomsticks, throwing fireworks in the air. She could help but to grin at the twin's boldness.

One firework turned into a dragon and chased Umbridge back into the Great Hall. Samaria burst out laughing and even Severus cracked a small, very small, grin. The twins flew outside and into the sky. All the students were cheering for them and Samaria just shook her head.

Looking around the crowd, she saw Hermione and Ron helping Harry off the ground. Before she could go see why, Umbridge began ushering the students back inside. As her turn of helping to watch the students was over, she left and went back to her office.

What was going on with Harry? Surely he didn't faint. Samaria could remember that during his third year the Dementors made him pass out, but there weren't any around.

She'd just find him and talk to him after the exams were over.

A few hours later, Severus burst into her office.

"Potter thinks that Black is at the Ministry. We need to contact the Order."

"What? How do you know?"

"Umbridge caught him trying to contact Black through her office's Floo Network. She called me asking for some Veritaserum. He told me 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.' It can only mean the Ministry."

Samaria studied Severus a moment. "We need to find out where Sirius is."

He nodded, "You go. I'll contact Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

Samaria rushed to her quarters and went to Grimmauld Place. She rushed out of the kitchen, but saw no one.

"Sirius!" she shouted and heard plodding down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he rushed inside.

"Oh, thank God!" she hugged him.

Sirius looked at her confused, "What?"

"Harry thought the Dark Lord had you at the Ministry. I had to check."

"Why would he think that?" he asked.

"I've no clue. The only thing I could figure out was that he'd had a dream, like he did with Arthur Weasley."

"Why would that happen? Arthur was really there, I'm not."

"I don't know," she said.

A loud sound caught their attention and Severus rushed out of the kitchen.

"Potter and his little friends are gone," he said.

"They've probably went to rescue me," Sirius said, with a scared look on his face.

"I bet the Dark Lord put that image in his head," Samaria looked at Severus and he nodded his agreement.

"I've got to go. If Voldemort put that in Harry's head, he'll be waiting for him there," Sirius made for the kitchen and Samaria grabbed him.

"Are you crazy? Even if the Death Eaters didn't get you, the Aurors would! You're the most wanted man in Great Britain."

"It'll be alright," he said and tried to get passed her, but Samaria wasn't moving.

"She's right," Severus said. "The Order members should be on their way now, you'd make no difference."

"I might. I'm the reason he's there. I've got to go," he looked down at Samaria and hugged her. "I'll be alright, I promise."

He side stepped her and left through the fireplace.

Samaria looked at Severus, feeling helpless.

"Don't even think about it. We can't go. Some Order members don't know we're double agents and we couldn't fight the Death Eaters without giving ourselves away."

Samaria nodded, but it didn't easy the foreboding feeling she had inside her.

Severus took her in his arms, "It'll be okay. We'll wait her for the Order and you'll see."

**~*SW*~**

Samaria sat with Severus at the table of Grimmauld Place. Her mind would not quiet down. It went through all the horrible things that could happen. Harry could die. Sirius could die. Lucius could die…

She started at that last thought. She shouldn't be worried about Lucius. He was a Death Eater, the enemy. She should be rooting for his downfall, not worrying about his welfare. Samaria looked down at her hands. She knew, if and when the Death Eaters fell, she would miss Narcissa and Lucius. They had become close friends and Elena adored them. Then another thought came to her. What if the _Order_ fell? What if everyone she loved was killed? What if the Dark Lord took over…

Samaria jumped to her feet and started pacing. Severus didn't say anything, just followed her with his eyes.

"I can't stand this," she complained.

"You don't have a choice," he replied.

She thought a moment, "I think I'm going home." She headed for the door.

"Stop."

She stopped in mid-step and turned to look at her husband's suspicious eyes.

"Where are you _really_ going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Elena, then go home. I can't stay here and do nothing. At least there I can care for her," Samaria blocked her mind and looked him in the eye.

Severus studied her a few more moments then said, "Fine. I'll wait here."

She nodded and left.

Outside she looked around and quickly Disapparated. Appearing outside the Ministry moments later, she silently begged Severus to forgive her.

Her mind whirred. She had looked for information on the Department of Mysteries but hadn't found anything. She wasn't really sure what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Samaria decided to just go for it and think on her feet. She entered the Ministry. Looking around, she lit her wand to light her way. She went to the elevator and went to the Department of Mysteries level, but didn't find what she expected.

There was only a door and when she entered it, there was a circular room with doors all around.

Biting her lip, Samaria picked one at random. This one only led to another door. And another. They wound and wound until she was right back where she started, in the circular room. With a sigh of frustration as the room began to spin, she wasn't sure which door to try next.

Opening another door at random, she started through the door behind it. And then, only one more door before coming to a huge room.

She stopped and looked around, holding her wand high so she could see. There was blue mist all around. Looking up, she saw a silvery, blue cloud. The room went up so high it seemed never to end. It was beautiful.

Samaria jumped all of a sudden. She heard voices; they all seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere all at once.

Again, gazing at the enchanting cloud above, Samaria had just about decided she'd better try another door when she noticed something. Some_body_. They were falling. A body was falling from the ceiling!

Without thinking twice, Samaria shouted the levitating charm and the body stopped half way down. Gently, she lowered it and came closer to see who it was.

"Sirius," she breathed. There at her feet lay Sirius. She fell to her knees and checked his pulse.

Samaria fell back onto her butt and sat staring at him. He was alive. Injured, but alive.

Overcoming her shock, she began reciting some quick healing charms, and then began to think of how best to get him out of there.

Levitating him again, she carried him back through a maze of doors. When she finally found her way to the entrance she heard the creepy voice of her master. Not quite being able to make out his words, she wasn't sure of what he was saying, but knew it couldn't be good. He sounded happy, taunting.

Slowly, Samaria eased her way, with Sirius in tow, to one of the many fireplaces connected to the Floo Network. Grabbing some powder, she whispered the first thing that came to mind.

"Spinners End."

Gently laying Sirius on the bed in a secret part of her and Severus' house, Samaria's mind began to wonder. Why had he been falling? What happened?

Quickly she sent a Patronus message to Severus giving a quick review of what had happened and telling him to come to Spinners End as quick as possible. She knew he would be furious with her, but she knew if she hadn't gone Sirius would be dead.

Running her wand over him, Samaria found that he had been hit with the Killing Curse, but not directly. It was almost as if most of it had missed or there was an attempted block but some of the effect come through the shield. She healed his damaged organs and bones, then went to wait for Severus.

She no more than sat down in a chair beside Sirius' bed, than Severus came through the door.

Not bothering to look over at the bed, he stormed over and jerked her to her feet. She flinched, not at the hand that held her arm so tight, because it didn't hurt at all, but at the face that was inches from hers. She had never seen such fury in a face.

"What were you thinking?" he said through gritted teeth.

Before she could answer he continued, "Don't you know you could have been killed? Made a widower out of me and cost Elena her mother. Did I not tell you _not_ to go? I trusted you, though I saw in your eyes you were lying, I _trusted my wife_ to do what she said. But you didn't. You risked your life unnecessarily!"

"It wasn't unnecessarily!" she insisted and gestured to Sirius. "It was…"

"For _him_? You risked our position in this war, your life, your daughters mother, _my_ wife for him?"

"I just had to help somehow," she begged him to understand. Tears threatened, but Samaria refused to let them flow. "All but two of the most important people in the world to me were there. I couldn't sit and do nothing."

Severus sat her back down, much more gently than he'd gotten her up, and said, "Those two people should have been enough to make you stay put."

She looked down at her lap.

"Why were you in Slytherin? Rushing off brashly into danger is a Gryffindor trait," he sneered at her.

She shook her head. "I would give my life for anyone I love. I'm risking it every day for people I don't even know, as are you, to end this war. But you don't understand, that just because I'm willing to die to protect my friends doesn't mean I love them more than you."

"This isn't about you risking your life for the fight against the Dark Lord. It's about you going off, after being told not to with good reason, I might add, and risking everything. Not only could you have gotten killed, but also you could have exposed yourself. What would you have done had you been seen? If someone saw you, they would expect you to fight on their side. And then the other side would see you! Do you not realize how wrong this could have gone?"

Samaria couldn't stop the tears now. She knew he was right. She hadn't thought, only acted. But her mind kept coming back to Sirius; if she hadn't been there he'd have died. If the fall hadn't killed him, his injuries would have.

Severus studied her a moment, and though still livid asked, "What happened?" He gestured to Sirius.

"He fell from the ceiling of a room. I don't understand how, but he did. I happened to be in there," she said and hiccupped. She tried to stop her tears.

He nodded and looked at the man in the bed. "Did you heal him?"

"As best I could," Samaria wiped the last of the tears from her face and stood. She was surprised when Severus took her in his arms.

"You have no clue how terrified I was when you left," he whispered. "I knew where you were going. Though I couldn't see inside your mind, I knew it."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You an adult. You can make you own decisions, and I wanted to trust you, but after you'd gone… I would never have forgiven myself for not stopping you had you been hurt or killed."

"I shouldn't have lied to you," she confessed.

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I am sorry for that but I can't say I'm sorry for going. If I hadn't been there, Sirius would be dead," she looked at up him for a moment. "Can't you understand that?"

Severus sighed and looked over at the bed as Sirius started to move a little.

Samaria rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Can you hear me, Sirius?"

"Um-hum," he groaned and looked up at her. "What happened?"

"You fell, somehow, in the Department of Mysteries."

"What?" and then it seemed to come back to him. "I was hit was the Killing Curse but tried to block it. I didn't have enough time to make the block strong enough. It was non-verbal and instinctive, I didn't even think about it when I cast it. The curse pushed me back through an arch way."

"Who hit you?" Severus asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius growled. He tried to sit up, "Where's Harry? What happened to him?"

"He's fine," Severus told him as Samaria tried to push the injured man back onto the bed. "Very distraught, though. He thinks, everyone thinks, your dead."

"They think I'm dead?" he asked.

Samaria told him how he fell into the room and how she got him out, and not seeing anyone since then, either.

Sirius sighed wearily, "It's my fault he was there. He was trying to save me."

"It not your fault, Sirius," she told him as she conjured up a bottle of Sleeping Draught.

"It is. I'm a liability for Harry."

"I've been saying it for months," Severus quipped and Sirius gave him an evil glare.

"What are you talking about? We're all in danger here. Harry knows what he risks when he goes to save the ones he loves," she insisted.

"You don't get it. He feels obligated to protect the ones he loves because he has so few of those people left. I'm the closest thing to family he's got, so he'll risk more to protect my life."

Samaria looked down, but said nothing.

"Voldemort used me because he knows I'm a father figure to Harry…" he pushed away the potion Samaria tried to hand him.

"Take it," she ordered.

"I don't want it."

"Quit being a stubborn cow and drink it. You need rest."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Drink the potion, Black, before I shove it down your ungrateful throat. Samaria just saved your life, the least you could do is make things easier on her," Severus demanded, not taking his eyes off the book he was examining from the shelf in the corner.

Glaring at Severus, Sirius jerked the potion to him and drank it in one gulp.

"What I'm getting at is, don't tell them I'm alive," he said, handing the bottle back.

"What?" the other two asked at the same time.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore. This could easily happen again, but not if I'm dead," his eyes began to droop but he fought sleep.

"Rest Sirius," Samaria told him.

"Not until you promise," he slurred.

She sighed, "For now I promise, but we'll discuss this more when you wake up." And with that, he fell back against the pillow and into a deep sleep.

Severus walked up to Samaria and said, "He may have a point. If everyone thinks he's dead, that is one less liability on our side."

"Not you too," she said as she left the room.

Following her, he replied, "Well, think about it. You can't hold a dead man hostage."

"He's not dead."

"But everyone thinks he is."

"It would kill Harry. He's suffering unnecessarily right now," she replied as she closed the one of many secret doors in the house and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, heaven forbid the Chosen One suffer a little," he sneered.

"Don't even start that, and there is not reason for him to endure this," she looked straight at him.

"Well, he needs to get used to it. Many will die before this is over."

Samaria threw her hands up and walked to the stove to make some coffee for herself.

"Anyway, in the end, this will be Black's decision," Severus told her.

"You're only saying that because you agree with him for once," she accused.

He shrugged, "That's not important. One less person to worry about and even someone to do little errands for us would be beneficial. No one will be looking for a dead man, will they?"

She sighed, "But why can't Harry know, or at least Dumbledore?"

"Potter can't even accomplish Occlumens, do you honestly think he can play the part of a distraught godson convincingly if he knew? And Dumbledore may not agree, besides the less people who know, the better."

"We'll talk about it when he wakes up," she said, dismissing the topic.

Again, Severus shrugged, "I'm going to bed. It's been a long night."

Samaria looked at her unfinished coffee for a moment before pouring it down the drain. "Bed sounds wonderful."

**~*SW*~**

After some rest, Samaria got up and went to check on Sirius. She found him sitting up in bed, looking very restless.

"Can I get up now?" he asked when he saw her.

"No," she replied and ran her wand over him. All his bones and organs had healed, but she thought it best to keep him in bed a while longer.

"Sirius, we need to talk," she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm not changing my mind. Everyone will continue to think I'm dead. It's for the best."

She sighed, "Sirius, what good would this do? Even if it were logical, where would you stay?"

"It's extremely logical and I could stay here."

"You barely stood being inside at your house all the time. How will you tolerate one room?"

"I'll manage. It'll be different. I'm not being forced to stay here. This is my idea. I can do it," he seemed confident. "I want to help Harry. This is important, I need them to think I'm dead or this will just happen again."

Again, Samaria sighed, "Fine. I give up."

Sirius smiled in satisfaction, "Great. Now, what do you have to eat around here?"

Samaria and Severus went back to Hogwarts later that day. Since this was the last day of school, they didn't stay long. After gathering their possessions, the two went back to Spinners End.

"I need to go get Elena and explain to Narcissa what happened," Samaria told Severus.

"And what _did_ happen?"

"Hogwarts was a disaster and there was no way we could leave the students. And it was, from what Draco told me."

He nodded and she left to go get her child.

When she arrived, she found Narcissa in tears.

"What's wrong?" she rushed into the parlor.

"Lu.. Lu.. Lucius is in Azkaban. They caught him at the Ministry," she sobbed. "They searched the house and took anything that seemed remotely related to the Dark Arts." She cried into her hands.

Samaria tried to sooth her, "Shhh. It'll be okay."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, it won't," she wailed. "The Dark Lord is furious at our whole family."

The other wasn't sure what to say to that. There was no way to tell her it would be fine with the most evil and next to the most powerful wizard of all angry at her and her family. So, she just hugged her.

"I'll be f..fine," the blonde said. "Oh, Elena is in Draco's room. He's been playing with her since he got home from school. He hasn't shown anything but annoyance at what's happened. Stays locked up in his room. I don't know what to do."

"Let me talk to him," Samaria headed for the boys room.

As she neared the room she heard a baby giggling. Smiling, she knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened slightly and a blonde head peeked out. Draco's annoyed face chanced to one of surprise as he opened the door wider to let her in.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked.

"Of course," he held his head high and walked over to where Elena sat on his carpet. Picking her up, he handed her to Samaria.

She sighed and sat the baby back down as Draco walked over to his window and kept his back to her.

"Draco, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say," he folded his arms, but didn't turn around.

"I know you have to be upset about Lucius and, despite what your father may tell you, it _is_ okay to show feelings of sadness and fear, sometimes."

"I-AM-NOT-AFRAID," he said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't say you were, just that _if_ you were, it's okay."

"Well, I'm not," he put his hands down by his side and clenched them into fists.

"Draco," she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

He nodded stiffly, but said nothing.

"Please talk to me."

He whirled around angrily, causing her to step back a little. His jaw was clenched and tears were streaming down his face.

"Draco…"

"Stop! I can't stand sympathy," he quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"It's not sympathy, I just care about you."

He shook his head and said, "Since they took Father away, the Dark Lord has been furious with our whole family. He's… He's…" He took a deep breath, "He's told me that I'm the only way for our family to get back in favor with him."

"Oh, Draco," if she had hated the Dark Lord before, she loathed him with all her being now.

"He… he wants me to accept the Dark Mark and then he'll tell me my mission," he looked at her horror stricken face. "I'm not scared though," he insisted. "Not for me. If I fail, though, my Mother… She'll be…" He stopped and turned away again.

Samaria walked up to him and rapped her arms around his chest, "It'll be okay, Draco. It'll be okay. And anything I can do to help, I will."

He turned so fast she almost lost her balance, "NO! You can't tell anyone! I wasn't supposed to say _anything_. Please."

"I won't tell, not anyone."

Draco sighed with relief.

She smiled at him, "Thank you for entertaining Elena for your mother."

He gave her a half smile and went to pick up the baby crawling around, "It wasn't any trouble. She's very amusing."

Elena started babbling different words she had learned at random and Draco laughed, "I've been trying to get her to say my name, but not luck yet."

"She can be stubborn about things like that," Samaria laughed.

There was a pounding at Draco's door. Before he could answer it, the door swung open and Bellatrix bounded in looking livid.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," she spat.

Draco pointed at himself, "Me?" He looked petrified.

"No," she scoffed and pointed. "Her."

Wanting to hurry, but not wanting Bellatrix to be around her baby, Samaria picked her daughter up and handed her to Draco.

Knocking on the door to the room the Dark Lord stayed, she dreaded what was to come. What if he had found out she was at the Ministry and didn't help? What if he found out about Sirius? What if…

The door opened on it's on and she walked in. Bowing in the center of the room, Samaria remained in that position waiting for her 'master' to speak.

When he did it sent chills down her spine, "You've heard of the failure of last night, I presume?" He began to circle around her.

"Yes, my lord," she replied looking straight ahead.

"What do you think of it?"

"I think it's appalling and I only wish I could have been there to prevent it, somehow." He paused in front of her and looked into her eyes, then continued walking around her. She was beginning to feel like mouse being circled by a cat.

"I'm not pleased," his circle became smaller, his robes brushed against her now as he walked.

"No, master."

"Rise," he commanded and she did so. He walked around her a few more times, and then his face was all of a sudden inches from hers, "I do not like not being pleased."

She shook her head, "Of course not, master."

His finger traced around her neck as he circled her again. It sent chills down her body and she had to force herself not to shiver.

"Do you wish for me to be pleased?" he whispered in her ear.

Samaria was petrified. "Yes," she barely uttered.

He come full circle to stand in front of her, so close she could feel his breath, but didn't look up at him.

Still running his finger along her neck, he said, "Then please me."

"I can't," she blurted out before she could stop it.

Within a split second his finger was gone and his hand encircled her upper arms. Even though Severus had done the very same thing just days earlier, the Dark Lord was not holding his strength back as he husband had.

"What?" he hissed.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You refuse me yet again?"

She licked her dry lips before replying, "Yes."

Using his bodily strength he threw Samaria away from him. She landed on the floor but, before she knew it, she was against the opposite wall sliding to the ground with all the breath gone from her body. Looking up she saw the seething Dark Lord with his wand in his hand.

"Get out of my sight," he growled and she crawled out of the room.

Severus looked up as Samaria walked through the door of Spinner's End. Seeing the strange look on her face, he sat down the book he was reading and took the baby from her. After setting Elena in her crib to play, he hurried back to where she now sat on the couch.

"What is it?" he asked.

At first, she just shook her head and said nothing. He said nothing and after a moment she told him, "The Dark Lord is very unhappy with the Malfoy family."

"Did you expect otherwise? The Dark Lord doesn't forgive easily."

She nodded and looked down at her hands.

"What is it, Samaria?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord, more than likely, is unhappy with us as well."

"Why would he be?"

She took a deep breath, "I refused him again. He didn't take it so well this time."

"What did he do?" Severus asked darkly.

"He, um, grabbed my arms then threw me against the wall."

"Samaria! Let me see!" He opened the back of her robes to revel where her back had already begun to bruise then rolled up her sleeves to show her purple arms.

"I'll… I'll…"

"You won't do anything," she stopped him, fixing her clothes back. "He'll get over it and you won't let on you know."

Severus shook his head and started to pace.

"There's nothing you can do that won't get you killed," Samaria insisted.

He stopped and looked at her, "I know and that's what bothers me the most. I can't do anything."

"Do anything about what?" asked Sirius as he came out of his secret room.

"You shouldn't just burst out of there! You never know who might be in here," Severus scolded.

"I have my ways. Now, what can't you do?"

"None of your damn business!" Severus screamed.

Sirius just looked at him for a moment then shrugged and went back to his secret room.

Samaria looked at her husband, "You shouldn't take you anger out on him. He didn't do anything."

Severus ignored her and sat down. She sat beside him and took his hand, "It'll be okay. I'll take some healing potion and be better in no time."

"But what's to keep it from happening again?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Nothing. Nothing is to stop him from hurting or even killing either one of us. It's our duty though."

Severus shook his head, "I should have never agreed to let you do this."

"Well, you did so you just need to get over it." He looked at her surprised. "I know you worry about me, but these things are going to happen. It'll be alright in the end," she insisted.

Severus scoffed, "Says who?"

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Samaria Kirby is mine. Everything else belongs to the amazing Rowling.**

**Chapter 15**

Slowly, but surely, Samaria's bruises healed. She drank some potion to speed up the process but for some reason, it didn't help. The Dark Lord didn't call on either Severus or herself for the next few weeks. Samaria began to worry. What if, because of what she did, they had fallen out of favor so much that he wouldn't call at all? They couldn't be spies unless they were around.

Sirius grew very restless in his hiding space. He wasn't aloud out when Elena was around because she was learning to talk so well. He mostly sat in his room and read. Severus constantly complained about Sirius borrowing his books, but Samaria ignored him.

After the third week of not hearing a word from either the Malfoy's or the Dark Lord, Samaria began to contemplate what she could do to get herself and her husband back in favor with him. The options made her shudder, but she would do what she had to.

One night, after she put Elena to bed, Samaria sat next to Severus on the couch and asked him, "Why do you think the Dark Lord hasn't called either one of us yet?"

"The same reason I thought last week and the week before, I don't know," he replied without looking up from his book.

"You don't have to get smart with me."

"I wasn't. I was stating a fact."

Samaria swallowed; she had to be careful how she phrased this, "I think he's probably still upset at me." When he didn't respond she continued, "You know, I could… maybe, see if I could get him to not be so angry at us."

"There is only one way you could do that," he said, still not looking up from his book.

"I know," she took a deep breath. "But, I could do it and…" Severus slammed his book shut and looked at her with his piercing gaze.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I just…"

"You just what? You _want_ to sleep with him?" he demanded.

"NO! I just want to help. I feel like it's my fault. We're not doing any good just sitting here and…"

He cut her off again, "No, we're not doing any good, but I've already put mine and my wife's _life_ in his hands. I refuse to give him anything else! You will _not_, for ANY reason give in to him. Understand?"

Samaria sat staring at her lap. She nodded.

"How could you even think that?" he asked.

"I just…" tears started down her face, "I just kept thinking of all the sacrifices you've made over the years to get to where you are with him and I messed it all up just because I wouldn't make one of my own."

Severus' face softened and he took her in his arms, "Listen, I don't care about that. I wouldn't want you to go through that for _anything_, especially me. Don't worry about it. It'll work out and if not, we'll work it out."The next day Severus was summoned to appear before the Dark Lord. Samaria sat anxiously, waiting for him to come home. After about an hour and a half, he finally appeared into the living room.

"The Dark Lord has sent me on a mission," he stated gravely. "But he wants you to take Elena to Narcissa and come see him."

Giving her a look that told her to be careful, he Disapperated. After gathering Elena and her things she quickly left for the Malfoy's.

Narcissa met her at the door and took the baby, "The usual room." It worried Samaria that she didn't really look her in the eye.

Samaria went down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the silky, yet creepy voice.

She walked in and found the Dark Lord sitting in his usual chair. The drapes were drawn as usual, giving the room an eerie look.

"Come here, Samaria."

She walked till she was almost touching his feet and knelt before him.

"I was very angry with you, Samaria," he said.

"Yes, Master."

"But I am no longer." She looked up at him quizzically. "Wormtail will be moving in with you this summer. He will…. help… you around your home."

Samaria nodded, confused.

"He is currently on a mission with your husband." He leaned down until his face was only inches from hers. "I grow tired of you resistance. Your daughter will not leave this mansion until you give in to me."

Samaria's eyes grew.

The villain smiled. "And, if after an appropriate length of time, you still refuse, I will kill Severus."

**~*SW*~**

Samaria sat wide eyed on her couch, staring into space. She replayed her visit with the Dark Lord over and over in her head.

_Samaria gasped involuntarily. The Dark Lord smiled a predatory smile._

"_I think you'll come around to my way of thinking soon enough," he said. "I'll allow you to go home and think it over. Oh, and I don't have to tell you not to inform Severus of this…. arrangement. If you do, you all will die."_

Samaria looked and looked for a loop hole to get out of this. She _could_ tell Severus. How could the Dark Lord ever find out? But if he did, then she, her husband _and _her child were dead. Also, telling him wouldn't change the fact that she had to go back eventually, and visit the monster with her answer.

She needed someone to talk to badly. Her eyes wandered to the secret door. She went upstairs to talk to the only person she really could, Sirius.

After explaining everything to him, he sat there looking at her as if she'd just told him she had to go find her dinner in the sewage.

"You have to do _what _with _who_?" he asked.

Samaria just nodded sadly.

"I don't know what to tell you, Samaria. I really don't"

Tears started rolling down Samaria's face, "I don't know what to do. I'm willing to make scarifies, yes, but not telling Severus…. I'll feel like I'm betraying him."

Sirius nodded, understanding, but not knowing what to say.

"Oh, you'll have to move downstairs to the basement. We keep it locked with charms and spells. It'll be less comfortable, but you'll be safer from Wormtail."

He just nodded again, not really concerned with his lodgings at the moment.

He reached over and hugged Samaria, "It'll be okay. Do what you have to do, however repulsing it may be. Severus will understand."

Samaria just shook her head and cried into Sirius' shoulder.

Later that day, after Samaria had gotten Sirius moved downstairs, Severus returned. He didn't have Wormtail with him and that confused Samaria. Her husband sat on the couch and sighed, "Wormtail will be moving in with us tomorrow."

She nodded, "The Dark Lord told me. He can have the secret room. I moved the… things up there down to the basement." Since she had to start be more cautious in what she said, may as well start now.

Severus turned to look at her, "What did the Dark Lord want with you?"

"He, uh, just wanted to inform me of some things and has a special mission for me. I have been forbidden to speak of it at all." She looked at her husband, hoping he'd buy that. He looked into her eyes and she quickly shielded her thoughts. She could see the frustration in his face as he narrowed his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Elena stayed the night at the Malfoy's. Narcissa missed her so bad and Elena loves her so. I told her she could keep her a night or two."

Severus eyed Samaria again, "Is the Dark Lord still there?"

"Yes, but Narcissa will keep Elena away from him." _Please stop asking questions,_ she pleaded silently.

Severus still thought this strange but said nothing.

"How did your mission go?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

He shook his head, "I wish I could tell you, but the less you know about this, the better."

This made Samaria feel slighted but she pushed those feelings aside. What she was hiding from him was undoubtedly worse.

**~*SW*~**

The next day Samaria took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Malfoy Manor. The door opened, but no one was there to greet her. Resolved with her decision, she walked down the hall, straight to the Dark Lord's room. After only one knock, it too swung open. She stepped in to find the Dark Lord sitting in his throne like chair as usual.

"Come forward, Samaria," he ordered. She did as she was told and bowed.

"Have you reached a decision then?" he asked, but the look on his snake-like face said he already knew the answer.

"Yes, my master."

"And what is it?"

"I'll refuse you no longer," Samaria barely got out. She wanted to throw up but kept her mind on her baby's life. She couldn't think of Severus now.

"I knew you'd see reason," he gloated and reached his hand down to caress her face. She had to use every bit of resolve in her not to flinch or jerk back.

"You'll find it quite enjoyable, I think," he continued as his hand went from her face to her hair.

Samaria only nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Come," he said as he took her hand and led her into another room.

That night when Samaria finally got home, she found Severus sitting on the couch. He looked up from whatever he was reading and studied her.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I'm just tired," she said, as she quickly handed him Elena, who giggled and babbled as her daddy took her. "I'm going to take a shower and lie down. Severus just nodded, but looked at her strangely.

As soon as Samaria stepped into the shower, the tears began. She slid down and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs. The sobs wracked her whole body until she was afraid she'd hyperventilate. Trying to calm herself, she didn't need to pass out and have Severus find her, she took slow, deep breaths. She was strong, she could handle this. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she put on some sleeping clothes and went to bed.

_The Dark Lord ran his hands over her cheeks, down her neck and onto her shoulders. Samaria tried to suppress a shudder, but it came involuntarily. He merely smirked and turned her around. She could feel the fastenings of her robes being undone and she had to root her feet to the floor to keep her from running. Her robes fell to the floor and he turned her around. The Dark Lord looked her up and down and smiled, "This will be delightful…"_

Samaria woke with a start. She couldn't sleep. This was the third time that night she'd been awaken by that same dream, or rather a replay of the previous day. At least this dream didn't go as far as the others had.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. Looking at the ancient grandfather clock as she passed through the living room, she noticed it was almost 4 o'clock. Sighing at the early hour, Samaria sat some water on the stove to boil for coffee. Sitting at the table, she put her head in her hands. She had no clue whether her evil master expected this to be a habitual thing or a onetime scenario. She fervently hoped for the latter.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Severus come into the room. Samaria jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry," he said as he took the chair beside her, gathering her hands into his. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmares," she mumbled and didn't look at him.

"Your mission?" he inquired and she just nodded.

He sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually, I'd rather just forget it ever happened."

He nodded his understanding but continued to look curiously at her. Finally, she looked up at him.

"It was that bad?" he asked, even though he couldn't get into her mind he could see the guilt in her eyes.

She nodded again as tears began to roll down her face. He pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. "It's okay."

She just nodded again and he let her cry.

**~*SW*~**

Later that day, Samaria felt a familiar burn on her left arm. Glancing over at Severus, who sat across the table from her eating lunch, she got up."The Dark Lord calls," she said with a sigh.

Severus got up and gathered her in his arms, remembering the turmoil she was in earlier that morning.

"You're strong," he said. "You can do this."

She nodded and left.

When Samaria entered Malfoy Manner she found Narcissa crying hysterically in the front room. She ran to her.

"Narcissa! What is it?" she asked.

"The… the.. Dark Lord wants…" she broke into sobs again.

"Samaria, I did not summon you to comfort Narcissa. COME." The voice down the hall was like silk and steel at the same time.

Samaria rose and went to the Dark Lord's side.

"Samaria, Draco will become one of us soon." Little did the evil wizard know, she already knew of this but said nothing. "I want you to take him and make sure he's sufficient to complete the task I will give him once he receives the Mark."

"_After,_ Master?"

"Yes, I've decided to go ahead and give him his Mark and let him prove himself afterwards. He'll have his entire life to do that." The Dark Lord smirked.

Samaria nodded, though disgusted, "And his mission will be?"

"Only a select few will know of it. Seeing as your husband knows and you will be assisting, I will go ahead and tell you. He will kill Dumbledore."

Samaria stood in shock, eyes wide. Kill Dumbledore? Draco? "Master, surely…."

"Surely my orders will be carried out and not questioned." He lifted his head higher and looked down at her. She merely nodded.

So this is what sent Narcissa into hysterics. Her only son was being sent to kill the most powerful wizard in the world. Even the Dark Lord feared him and he was sending a child to kill him.

The Dark Lord's eyes drifted up and down Samaria's body, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?""My Lord," she only bowed in response.

"Good," he answered, taking her response as a yes. "We may repeat it sometime." She froze in fear for a moment. "But now, leave. Take Draco and make sure he is sufficient in his spell casting."

Samaria bowed and hurried out before he changed his mind about letting her go.

As she hurried down the hall she stopped at Draco's room and knocked.

"Draco…"

He jerked open the door. His face and eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

"Yes."

"We need to talk," she said and he reluctantly stepped aside to let her in.

She sat on his bed and explained what the Dark Lord asked her to do.

Draco only nodded as he sat beside her, starring at his shoes.

"So, you know what I have to do?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

He nodded, "Don't tell Mother. She'll only try to get you to talk the Dark Lord out of it. She's already begged Aunt Bella."

"I won't tell her… How are you, Draco? Are you up to this?" she asked.

He straightened and looked her straight in the eye, "I can do this. I will succeed." He said this with more confidence than was in his eyes.

Samaria nodded and pulled his close into a hug. That seemed to put him over the edge because he clung to her and cried. She just held him, not knowing what to say.

"Ms. Kirby… what if I fail? He'll kill Mother," he cried.

This surprised her. Draco wasn't as selfish as he let on. He wasn't worried about dying, only failing and his mother suffering. She just held him tighter and let him cry.

After calming Draco down and working on the killing curse for a few hours, Samaria returned home, promising to return another day. Severus already had Elena in bed and was in bed himself, reading. He looked up when she walked in.

"So the Dark Lord told you?" he asked.

"Yes… how did you…?""He said he would tell you. I found out yesterday but must wait until tomorrow to inform Dumbledore. He's been gone recently." And Samaria could tell by the look in Severus' eyes he would say no more. He and Dumbledore had a special relationship and he didn't confide everything about it to her.

"You know the Dark Lord really doesn't think Draco will succeed," she told him as she changed into her night gown.

"I know," he replied. "The only reason he has you teaching him is so that he'll have a better chance at it. If he fails, the Dark Lord has his revenge on the Malfoy family and if he succeeds, his arch is enemy dead. He wins either way."

Samaria nodded and climbed into bed with him, "You don't seem too worried about it."

"I'm not. Dumbledore will have a way out of it. He always does," with that he put his book aside and reached over to rap his arms around his wife. He started kissing her neck and Samaria jumped back.

"I, um, I can't Severus," she stuttered.

He looked at her strangely. "Why?" he asked.

"I just can't. My mind is on too much stuff, what with this Draco thing and the things the Dark Lord has had me do…" she stopped and looked down.

Severus continued to eye her. This wasn't like her at all. Sex was an outlet for her in many ways. She never said no.

"There's more to it," he tried to look into her mind but she already had it blocked.

"No, that's all," she insisted but he continued to stare at her and she squirmed under his look.

"Samaria, talk to me," he pleaded.

"… I can't…" she whispered.

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Yes, you can, love."

She sighed and shook her head.

"The Dark Lord will never know," he persisted.

Still she shook her head, but he wasn't giving up.

"Samaria, tell me please. I need to know what's troubling you."

She looked in his eyes and her barrier broke. In an instant, he saw the Dark Lord threaten his life. He saw him threaten Elena's life. He saw what she had to do to save them and how she felt. After the memory passed, he sat there shocked. Samaria broke down in tears. Severus just gathered her into his arms.

"Shhh…" he said. "It'll be alright." He was seething, but he couldn't let her see that. She did what she thought she had to do. He couldn't fault her for that, no matter how much it hurt him. She sobbed for almost an hour and Severus just held her and tried to sooth her.

When she finally could talk, she said, "I know you must hate me."

"No, Samaria. I do not hate you. I hate _him_ so much I could go rip his head off." She looked at him alarmed, "But I will not. I won't let him know that I know. You did what you had to do and I saw what a sacrifice it was for you."

He pulled her closer and hugged her, "I love you."

"I love you, Severus. I'm so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about," with that he kissed her and showed her how he didn't blame her. How he still loved her. How everything would, one day, be okay.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Samaria Kirby is mine. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Samaria sat in tears in Dumbledore's office. Severus had her to go and explain everything to him. And, in great detail, she told him everything. The wise wizard thought a moment and then told her what he thought should be done, the thing that would be best for all. That Elena would have to be hidden.

Dumbledore looked at her with kind eyes, understanding her pain.

"You know I would not suggest this if I did not fear for the child's life," he said.

She nodded. Elena was a liability where the Dark Lord was concerned. He had already shown that he would use her to make Samaria do things against her will. This could put her position as a spy in jeopardy if he took it farther. What if he took Elena hostage?

"I know, it's just…" she couldn't finish. She sobbed into her hands.

The elderly wizard came around the desk and put his good arm around her. Not the one that was blackened and knarled with no explanation as to why.

"I know, Dear."

"So, where will she be?" she asked when she could speak again.

Dumbledore shook his head, "It's best you didn't know right now. You need time to get used to the idea and not be tempted to go see her. We will stage an illness and shortly after, her death." At this Samaria cried harder. "I know Sirius has been staying with you."

She looked up suddenly at him and he smiled kindly, "My young dear, there's little that goes on that I do not know about. He will take the child and care for her."

Samaria thought about it. If Severus or herself couldn't be with Elena, the person she'd prefer would be Sirius. He'd protect her like his own.

She nodded and Dumbledore told her she'd had enough emotional drama for one day and to go home and rest. He swiftly wrote a letter of instruction of how to proceed with the plan and warned that, after the letter was read it would explode.

When Samaria arrived home, she found Severus sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Severus?" she asked.

He looked up at her gloomily.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Well, Narcissa paid me a visit today…"

**~*SW*~**

A week went by. Each time Severus or Samaria went to Malfoy Manner they would mention that Elena wasn't well and each time she was worse. After the third day the told them they took her to Madam Pomfrey and she was in bad condition in the hospital. The seventh day, Samaria prepared herself. It wasn't hard, all she had to do was think of not seeing her baby for who-knows-how-long, and she broke down. Even Severus' eyes watered.

As they entered Malfoy Manner, Samaria sobbed and cried. Narcissa came running and hugged her.

"She's… she's.. g-gone," she managed to get out. And indeed, that very morning was the last time Samaria would see her daughter.

_She stood holding Elena in Dumbledore's office. Severus was there, straight back and saying nothing. Tears rolled down Samaria's face and Elena's little had patted at them, as if trying to make them stop. Sirius stood solemnly, not really knowing what to say. Dumbledore finally said, "It's time, my dear." _

_Samaria nodded and kissed Elena. "I love you, Elena. Don't forget that. Mommy loves you." _

"_Ma-ma," she said and Samaria cried all the harder. _

_Severus took his daughter and looked at her. He silently kissed her and just held her. _

"_Da-da."_

_A tear escaped from his eye as he gave her one last kiss and handed her to Sirius._

"Oh, dear!" Tears started down Narcissa's face.

Even Draco's eye's started to tear up.

"Samaria!" came the Dark Lord's voice from down the hall.

She waited a moment for him to call Severus but he never did. She hugged her husband and went to see what the Dark Lord wanted.

As she entered the room the door slammed behind her.

Tears still pouring down her face, she went forward.

"So, the little one is dead?" he asked in a conversational tone.

She just nodded and cried all the harder.

He skulked up to her and wiped a tear from her face.

"It will be alright. There will be other children," he said.

Samaria couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he was heartless but each horrible thing he said or did continued to shock her.

She only nodded and, if possible, cried even more.

"Now, now," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. He put his arms around her, as if to hold her.

It took all she had not to curse him to hell and back. This was his fault. _He _was the reason she had to lose her child. It was all his fault.

Samaria started to shake with fury and sorrow. Everything became blurry and then black.

**~*SW*~**

When Samaria awoke, she didn't know where she was. She sat up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. Then she heard a voice.

"You passed out," Severus' voice said from across the room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We're home." He muttered a spell and the candle wicks came alive with fire. Samaria saw she was, indeed, at home.

"When you passed out, the Dark Lord called me in and ordered me to take you home. I'm surprised, honestly."

"Why?"

"That he let me take you home. I assumed he'd want you there with him." Severus got up and came to sit next to where she lay.

She quickly shook away the thought of what could have happened and said, "What did everyone say?"

"Nothing special, just condolences for our loss and such. There Dark Lord said nothing other than to take you home to rest."

She nodded. Until this moment she had been numb, but now all the pain of the day started to come back. Tears rolled down her face.

Severus reached up and wiped some away, "We'll get through this." Samaria just nodded and continued to cry. He gathered her into his arms and she cried herself to sleep.

**~*SW*~**

The next morning Samaria got up and, as usual, went straight toward Elena's room out of habit. Half way there she stopped short. Her baby wasn't in there. With a sigh, willing herself not to cry, Samaria turned around and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

As she sat down with some oatmeal, Severus came in and joined her.

They sat in unbearable silence, eating. The silence that was usually filled with Elena's squeals and giggles.

Finally, Severus said, "Dumbledore hired a new professor."

The silence was broken so unexpectedly that Samaria almost jumped, "Really? Who?"

"Slughorn. He'll be the Potion's Master."

"Wow, he's coming back? But if he's Potion Master, what will you do?" she asked and Severus gave her a knowing look.

"Oh! You finally got it!" she jumped up and ran around the table to hug him, though he made no indication the information was anything special.

"Yes. Dumbledore told me yesterday, but I was in no mood to celebrate."

Samaria nodded, understanding. She returned to her seat and thought a moment.

"You know, we've got to try not to be so depressed about this," she told him, feeling like a hypocrite even as she said the words. Her emotions cried out in protest to what her head was telling her.

He gave her a strange look, but she continued, watching what she was saying in case of prying ears, "It'll be okay. We'll be okay, but we can't wallow."

"It's been only a day Samaria," he pointed out.

"I know, Severus, but I just can't. I want to crawl in a dark hole and stay there but we have too much to think about and prepare for. I've got to get busy or I'll let myself drift into a dark hole of self pity."

Severus knew this was true. If they dwelled on it too much, even for the proper amount of grieving time, they would lose sight of what they were trying to do. Their lives depended on them not doing that. He nodded his agreement.

Over the next month, the two did their best not to think on losing their daughter too much. Eventually, they got to where they could talk of her, remember this or that about Elena, and it not be so horribly depressing. Silently, they reminded each other that she wasn't dead, she was safe somewhere, but never said it alound.

Samaria helped Draco with his spells until school started. She didn't think she'd made much of a difference but he seemed to think so.

Severus became more closed mouthed about his and Dumbledore's plans and affairs. She knew that he'd told Dumbledore about his Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, but not a clue as to how they were going to get around it.

The Dark Lord began to send Samaria on missions alone, giving her more horrible things to do. Killing innocent muggles seemed to be at the top of his list for her. He didn't summon her again for sex and Samaria was extremely relieved. Maybe he'd had his fill and wouldn't ask again.

And finally, school started. The first night back, after the feast, Samaria and Severus sat in their living room, talking.

"You should have punished Draco for doing that to Harry!" Samaria insisted and Severus just shrugged.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. There had been something she had been trying to tell him all day, but hadn't found the right time. She hesitated a second too long because Severus stood and said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

She grabbed his arm and said, "Please wait a second. I need to talk to you."

Slowly he sat back down and looked in her eyes.

Samaria blocked her mind before he could read it and took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew the size of saucers. His eyes held the same question she'd been wondering all day, since the thought that she could be with child came to her mind: Whose child was it?

**~*SW*~**

Samaria went through her classes the next day in a haze. That morning, Madam Pomfrey had indeed confirmed she was pregnant. She hadn't told Severus this yet, but she doubted she needed to.

The night before, he could see in her mind how certain she was that her suspicions were correct, and that was enough for him. Severus had been so shocked with the news he had went to bed without a word. She had sat up all night, not being able to sleep. How could this be? Of all the times, why did it have to be after she and the Dark Lord….? She couldn't even finish the thought. It gave her chills to think of having the Dark Lord's child, and it terrified her to see the Dark Lord's reaction when he found out she was pregnant.

Sitting at her desk in her office, Samaria put her head in her hands. She wasn't sure she knew what she was going to do. She really wished she had someone to talk to. Sirius was usually the one she went to, but he was with…

She broke down into tears.

Elena.

He was with her daughter, keeping her safe. Her daughter that would have a brother or sister soon, or half-brother or sister.

Samaria cried harder.

Then come a knock at the door.

Drying her eyes quickly, she said, "Come in."

Severus walked in. Though she had dried her tears, her face and eyes were still streaked red with the tell-tale signs of crying.

Without a word, he went to her and pulled her into his arms, and just held her.

Samaria leaned into his chest, but could sense his hesitation. He wasn't sure of what to say.

She wanted to apologize, but she knew it would only make him angry. She did it anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

He pulled back from her quickly, just enough to look into her eyes, "I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that again, do you hear me?"

She just looked down and he gave her a little shake, "Do you?" She only nodded and he sighed .

"This isn't your fault, Samaria," he said firmly. "You did what you had to."

Looking up at him she replied, "I know, but…"

"But nothing." she could tell from the his eyes he was still hurt by the news but meant what he said. "The child may not be his."Samaria searched his eyes and, though his mind was block,ed she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Samaria, even if it is, we will make it work. Somehow. This is not the end of the world." She could see the conviction in his eyes about this.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay."

"Samaria. You must go tell him. You cannot keep this from him. If he ever found out you did, he'd kill you the second the child was born."

Her eyes widened with fear as she stared at him.

"But you must also make it clear that the child may be mine as well. Understand?"

She nodded and, with great effort, he stepped away from her.

"You had better go now."

Again, not saying a word, Samaria nodded and left.

Kneeling before the Dark Lord, Samaria had to fight not to start shaking. She was so exhausted from lack of sleep. She hadn't been able to keep any food down either, but she didn't blame the pregnancy for that. Her nerves were absolutely shot.

"Samaria, come forward," he said and she did so. "What brings you here this night?" he asked with a sly grin.

She swallowed and took a deep breath, "I'm with child, my lord."The grin slid off his face as he pondered this, then it returned.

"Excellent," he replied.

"Master?" and he nodded for her to continue. "Master, the child may also be Severus'. I cannot be certain." Samaria stood nervously, waiting for his answer.

The smile, once again, left his face. "You… cannot be certain?" he repeated slowly.

"No, master."

Slowly he rose, "And why not?"

"Severus and I had… relations the next night after you and I did." She braced herself, not knowing what to expect.

The Dark Lord breathed in slowly and deliberately. "Really," he said more as a statement than a question. His hands clenched as if he wanted to reach for his wand, or strike at her.

Samaria only nodded, terrified.

Some of the pictures on the wall begin to shake. One fell and she jumped, covering her head not knowing what to expect. The chairs started moving around…. then everything went silent. She looked up at the Dark Lord, still afraid. She found him looking right back at her.

He looked at her a little longer then said, "Well, we shall know eventually, I suppose." He thought for a moment, and then said, "I'll leave it to you to explain to Severus about the child's paternity. You know what parts to leave out." He gave her a knowing look filled with warning, and she nodded. She knew he didn't want her saying anything about him threatening her. She must make herself seem willing to have slept with the Dark Lord.

"Yes, master."

"Is the child healthy?" he asked.

"Yes, master."

"Good, I will expect to be kept updated often."

She bowed and said, "Of course, my master." With that, he waved her away.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Samaria Kirby is mine. All else is J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 17**

Samaria sat on her couch looking into the fire. She stared into it not really seeing it. She thought back to the Dark Lord's reaction to her pregnancy. She could tell in his eyes he was certain it was his child. She placed a hand on her belly.

Wouldn't she feel the evil of such a child if it were his?

Then come another question. Would her child be evil _if_ it were his? Was evil genetic or learned? She was so uncertain about these things.

Samaria longed to be happy about this baby and to look forward to its birth as she had Elena's but she just couldn't bring herself to feel anything but dread. Then guilt for feeling that dread.

Slowly she laid across the couch and continued to look into the fire.

Severus walked in and stopped short when he saw her. He then walked purposefully to her and pulled her up, "Get up, Samaria."

"Why? What is it?" she asked.

"You cannot wallow in this. You have got to get up and move on, that's what you told me."

"How can I move on when I'm still in the middle of it?"

He sat beside her and looked into her eyes, "Listen to me. That child in there," he put his hand on her belly, "That baby is ours. It's mine and yours. It doesn't matter who supplied the sperm to make him, he's mine." He stared intensely into her eyes. "Even if the Dark Lord did, it doesn't mean the child will come out a murderer. How we live our lives is a choice, we're not born good or evil."

It was as if he could read her mind… which he probably could as she didn't have her mind blocked.

Samaria looked in his eyes and he opened his mind so she could see the truth of his words. She nodded slowly as she processed all that he had said.

"Severus," she said.

"Yes."

"I'm just so scared. I can't help it. I am completely terrified he'll take the baby and we'll never…" she broke down into tears. Severus took her into his arms and consoled her.

"You know I'd never allow that to happen."

She nodded but continued to cry. He said nothing, maybe after all this a good cry is what she needed.

~*SW*~

Samaria woke up the next morning in her bed, not quite knowing how she got there. The last thing she remembered was crying on Severus. She must have cried herself to sleep and he carried her to bed.

She could hear him in the shower so she rose to make some coffee. She was pleasantly surprised that she didn't feel sick this morning. As she reached for the coffee grounds her left arm burned like fire. She flinched and quickly went to change.

As she opened the bedroom door she saw Severus hurrying to dress.

"The Dark Lord calls," he said.

"Me too," as she dressed.

**~*SW*~**

Samaria sat in her kitchen thinking about the Dark Lord's orders. When she and Severus had arrived, he immediately sent Severus on a mission. She, however had to stay with the evil wizard.

"_Samaria," he purred. "I need to speak with you about your pregnancy." _

_She nodded from where she was bowed before him. "Come sit next to me, my dear." Shuddering from the term of endearment, she rose and went to sit beside him._

"_I do not want the same problems that you had with the previous child to occur with this one," he began. Her soul cried when he said "previous child", as if she never had a name or was a person. _

"_You should take better care of yourself to prevent these things from reoccurring. For instance, I will not be sending you on anymore missions until after the birth."_

_Samaria only nodded._

"_And," he continued, "I do not want you having sexual relations of any kind…. with ANYONE, lest it harm the child. Understood?"_

_Samaria just looked at him for a moment. Then she said, "Yes, master."_

_He smiled, "Good. You may go home now." With that she rose and left as quickly as she dare. _

One good thing about these orders was that she wouldn't have to submit herself to the Dark Lord anytime soon. But it also meant that she couldn't receive comfort from her husband….

Samaria sighed, remembering how her hormones went haywire last time. She didn't know how long she could abide by these orders.

**~*SW*~**

The months passed slowly for Samaria. She was seldom summoned by the Dark Lord. She tried not to feel slighted by it, but honestly couldn't help it. He had his fun with her, and was now content to let her sit around and be an incubator! Part of her was relieved he left her be, but the other was furious. It didn't really help much that her husband wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole.

Shaking her head and cursing her pregnancy hormones for such silly thoughts, she waddled into the kitchen to make something to eat. She grimaced as she piled her plate higher and higher with food. Though Madam Pomfrey had said her weight was healthy, Samaria felt ten times bigger than she was with Elena. Being only four months along, she felt more like eight or nine.

Samaria made her way back to the sitting room and placed her plate of food on her protruding belly. It was late, and she really should be in bed, but she found it hard to lie down without Severus. He was staying gone more and more. If he wasn't on a mission for the Dark Lord, he was with Dumbledore doing who knows what. He still refused to tell her anything about the Headmaster's plans. And knowing him as she did, Samaria was certain he had one, if not more.

Just as she finished her last cookie, the door opened and an exhausted looking Severus walked in and slouched on the couch next to her.

"Rough day?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't give any details.

"More emotionally than physically, but yes. Very."

Samaria sat her plate down on the coffee table and leaned into Severus. She had stayed true to the orders of the Dark Lord. She and Severus had not had any kind of sexual relations. More due to Severus' strength, than hers. She had done everything but begged, and he hadn't budged. He always said it wasn't worth the Darth Lord finding out, and they could wait a few months.

_Easy for him to say,_ Samaria thought as she cuddled into his dozing form, knowing the only reason he was letting her close was because he was so tired. _He doesn't have pregnancy hormones coursing through his body._

Ever so slowly, she placed her hand on his lower thigh. When he made no move, she slowly moved it up a little. A little more. A little more. A little….

"SAMARIA!" Severus roared.

She jumped back, startled.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing! I was just curling up next to you…."

"Like hell you were! Don't try to sound so innocent. You're little hand movements were NOT innocent!"

"But Severus…" she pouted. Another thing about this pregnancy; Samaria had become a pouter…. She hated pouters.

"Don't 'but Severus' me!" he said. "This is just as hard on me… Don't roll your eyes! Do you not think that four months of no kind of sexual contact with my wife is easy?"

"I didn't say it was easy," she replied. "You just seem not to want it as much as me. I mean, you never even seem to…." And cue the water works.

_Ugh, Elena's pregnancy wasn't this difficult._ And with the thought of her daughter, she cried harder.

Severus gathered her into his arms and shushed her. "You know I want you. _So_ much." He sighed, "If you only knew how much. But it's just not worth…."

"I know, I know," she cut him off, still in tears. "It's not worth the Dark Lord's wrath. I know it's not. I just feel like you don't want me anymore."

"Don't even start, Samaria," Severus said sternly. "You know I do. You know you're just emotional right now and…."

"I KNOW THAT!" she screamed and he jumped. "Don't you think I KNOW I'm crazy? I cry at the drop of a hat and get pissed off over nothing! I was never like this with Elena and it terrifies me! What if this pregnancy is so different because the baby has a different…" she stopped. She couldn't even say it.

"Samaria," he said slowly, not wanting to set her off again. Very few things frightened Severus Snape, and his hormone crazy wife was one of the top contenders.

"Sweetheart, stop that. You know each pregnancy is different, even Madam Pomfrey said that."

"I know, but she doesn't know that there is a chance that you're not the father. And sometimes I feel like you don't want me because it might not be yours," she said looking down. "I know that's stupid and not true, but it's hard to make my emotions listen to my head sometimes."

Severus looked at his wife. Even though she was as big as she was nine months pregnant last time, had hair stuck to her face from sweat and tears, and her face was red and blotchy, he had never wanted her more. He wanted to show her he wanted her more than anything, but he also knew what would happen if the Dark Lord ever learned of it. Severus sat back and sighed. These past few months were beginning to take a toll on him. He felt he could snap at any minute and trying to hold it together and be there for Samaria wasn't making it any easier. Not that he regretted it at all, it was just so hard. He felt like everyone was looking to him, depending on him, and if he didn't do exactly the right thing at the right time everything would be ruined and the people he cared for most would die.

He glanced over at Samaria again. How tempting it was to give over to her pleas. To take away her worry and frustrations for an hour or so, and taking his away right along with it. He had all these expectations to meet, from Dumbledore, from the Dark Lord, from his wife… It would be heaven to let go of those and just focus and himself and Samaria.

Sighing, he leaned back, conflicted. What he knew he should do and what he felt he needed to do were polar opposites. He looked over at his wife and opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did she got up.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Just forget it. I'm just going to bed, ok? Goodnight."

He could tell she was still hurt by his rejection and he only knew one way to fix it. Should he, though?

No, he shouldn't. And with that thought he went to bed to sleep beside his wife, as he had been for the past four months; on the complete opposite side of the bed.

**~*SW*~**

Severus woke a while later. He wasn't sure what woke him and it took him a minute to get his bearings. Lying there, he listened, but he felt something before he heard it. Samaria had backed up into him in her sleep and in his, he had spooned around her. That wasn't the biggest problem. She was moaning, and _wiggling._

Severus sighed and clenched his eyes together, trying to find the strength to pull away from his wife.

"Severus," she whispered.

"Samaria, stop," he pleaded.

"Severus," she whispered again, and he realized she was talking in her sleep.

He sighed and pushed his face into his pillow.

More sighing.

More moaning.

More wiggling.

Finally, Severus couldn't take it anymore. He moved himself away from Samaria and turned her to face him. Gently, he shook her awake.

"Wha… what? Severus what is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Samaria, you were grinding against me in your sleep," Severus said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said in a sad voice and moved to scoot away from him. He stopped her before she could get far.

"Samaria," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hip, his resolve slipping.

"Mmm?" she asked afraid to move, afraid he would stop.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her to him and let the last of it slip away.


	18. Author Note

*peeks out from under the rock she's been hiding under* I'm baaaaack! I started back to school! And the wondrous (and horrible) invention called student loans bought me a new laptop! Yay! This story WILL be finished! I'm gonna read back a few chapters to get back in the swing and start on the new chapter. See you guys soon! :)

P.S. Thank everyone who has added me to their favorites/alerts and reviewed! You have really kept my spirits up! Reviews, even when I'm not able to write, inspire me and I cannot thank you all enough for them. I wish I could thank everyone by name (and if I can get a hold of every name from the past few months I will!) but for now, I hope this thank you will work. Until next time... ;)


End file.
